Forever Charmed
by Daphne P
Summary: O Conselho dos Dragões decidiu que o Clã do Tempo era importante demais para a linhagem terminar em Ryuichi. Logo, com um pouquinho de magia, o problema foi devidamente resolvido. Pena que Tatsuha não concorde com isto. (Continuação de "Charmed") YAOI e MPREG
1. O Começo

**Fandom: **Gravitation

**Shipper Principal: **Ryuichi Sakuma x Tatsuha Uesugi

**Shipper Secundário: **Eiri Yuki x Shuichi Shindou, Mika Seguchi x Tohma Seguchi, Sakano x K, Hiroshi Nakano x Ayaka Usami

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance, drama, amizade, família, aventura, fantasia,** YAOI **e** MPREG**.

**Disclaimer: **_Gravitation e os seus personagens pertencem a Maki Murakami._  
_ O plot da série Charmed que foi usado de inspiração para esta história pertence a Constance M. Burge._

**Resumo: **O Conselho dos Dragões decidiu que o Clã do Tempo era importante demais para a linhagem terminar em Ryuichi. Logo, com um pouquinho de magia, o problema foi devidamente resolvido. Pena que Tatsuha não concorde com isto. (Continuação de "Charmed")

* * *

**O Começo**

**Tatsuha**

Eu lembro exatamente de como tudo começou. Para ser mais preciso, a data foi 22 de dezembro. Nevava naquela noite, mas eu não estava me importando. Por quê? Porque eu estava nesta maravilhosa suíte cinco estrelas do hotel mais caro de Tóquio, com o meu namorado de cinco anos, comemorando a minha maioridade. Então por que eu iria me importar que lá fora estava fazendo um grau negativo se aqui dentro havia uma lareira maravilhosa me aquecendo?

E sabe o que mais me aquecia? O vinho italiano que Ryuichi importou especialmente para esta data e, obviamente, o próprio Ryuichi. Porque quer coisa melhor do que as mãos habilidosas dele percorrendo o meu corpo, desfazendo botões, procurando caminhos por lugares que somente ele tinha autorização de acessar? Claro que não.

E nem vou começar a falar da boca que também estava me enlouquecendo. Aqueles lábios não serviam somente para fazerem um bico adorável ao cantarolar uma nota mais longa, eles também possuíam outras funções que somente eu tinha o prazer de desfrutar. E havia a língua, e os dedos, e tudo mais que compunha Ryuichi Sakuma e que aos poucos estavam me fazendo esquecer da realidade.

– Epa, epa, epa! - o clima esfriou consideravelmente quando senti os previamente mencionados dedos procurando caminho para um local inexplorado. - O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Ryuichi sorriu sem graça sobre mim, as bochechas vermelhas por causa do momento, misturado com o vinho e o calor da lareira.

– Bem... É o seu aniversário. - foi a única explicação dele.

– Mas isto não quer dizer que _você_ ganha o presente. - rebati espertamente e protestei quando o vi se afastar de mim, levando o calor gostoso com ele.

– Olha só... Relações precisam improvisar se quiserem se manter ativas.

– Nós nos mantemos ativos baby, o suficiente e sem necessidade alguma de improvisos. - ele rolou os olhos e suspirou, se afastando mais um pouco e sentando-se sobre o carpete felpudo, para o meu completo desagrado. Eu queria aquele corpo nu e maravilhosamente banhado pela luz das chamas perto de mim, não afastado.

– O que custa? Do que você tem medo? - medo? Tecnicamente, de nada. Ou talvez um pouquinho. Quero dizer, Ryuichi poderia ser o passivo desta relação, poderia ser um pouco delicado no quesito fisionomia, mas não era nem um pouco mal dotado. Não que eu fosse mal dotado, eu não era, mas ele estava mais acostumado do que eu a ficar por baixo. Aliás, eu nunca fiquei por baixo... Okay, confesso, eu estava me borrando de medo.

– Bem... - ele sorriu para mim, o safado, porque sabia exatamente pelo meu tom que eu estava começando a ceder. Eu conseguia reconhecer em mim mesmo o tom da derrota. Engatinhando, ele voltou a cobrir o meu corpo com o dele e sapecou um beijo na minha nuca, o que diminuiu ainda mais as minhas convicções. É a língua, eu já falei, ela era bem talentosa.

– Prometo ser cuidadoso. - diabos, eu estava quase dizendo sim.

– Okay! - desta vez fui eu a afastá-lo de mim, o empurrando com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito. - Se eu vou fazer isto, preciso de mais vinho. - e dizendo isto recolhi a garrafa que estava próxima de nós e tomei um bom gole da mesma diretamente do gargalo. - Certo... - inspirei longamente. - Pode continuar. - ele riu e eu o mirei contrariado, mas qualquer mau humor de minha parte sumiu quando aquela língua abusada voltou a atacar.

E junto com ela vieram os beijos, as mãos, os dedos que agora percorriam lugares proibidos, preparavam o meu corpo, acompanhados de sussurros ao pé do ouvido pedindo para que eu relaxasse. Entretanto, eu estava regado a vinho caro e clima romântico, portanto relaxei mais rápido do que tinha imaginado e quando Ryuichi percebeu isto, viu a sua deixa para prosseguir. E então não havia mais dedos, havia Ryuichi dentro de mim, movimentando-se em cadência, abrindo passagem, me preenchendo e acariciando o meu ponto sensível, o que aos poucos estava fazendo o meu desconforto ir embora e uma sensação muito gostosa apoderar-se do meu corpo.

Calor subiu pelos meus pés, percorreu as minhas pernas até acumular-se no meu ventre. Pude sentir aos poucos o controle esvaindo à medida em que o prazer ia aumentando, os gemidos preenchendo a suíte acompanhados das nossas respirações entrecortadas. Agarrei-me a Ryuichi com força quando os espasmos começaram e a minha voz rouca gritou o seu nome quando o clímax se apoderou de nós dois, criando uma miríade de cores em frente aos nossos olhos.

– O que foi isso? - soltei quando a onda do orgasmo diminuiu o suficiente para fazer os meus neurônios funcionarem novamente. Porque a tal miríade não foi metafórica assim, ela foi bem real. Por um momento, quando chegamos ao ápice, alguma coisa aconteceu, alguma coisa que envolveu luzes coloridas e tilintar de sinos.

– O quê? - Ryuichi olhou por cima do ombro como se procurasse por algo, mas a tal luz não estava mais lá.

– Luzes, entorno de nós. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Talvez tenha sido reflexo das chamas da lareira no espelho. - ele apontou para o espelho sobre uma comoda perto da cama que não estávamos usando.

– Não me pareceu...

– Tatsuha. - ele me cortou com um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. - É o seu aniversário, pare de se preocupar e concentre-se só em nós, que tal?

– Concentrar só em nós? - ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. - Baby, você ainda está dentro de mim. - e ele riu.

– Eu disse que não seria tão ruim. - falou debochado e eu rolei os olhos.

– Yeah, yeah, agora chega de se gabar porque é a minha vez.

– Mas já? - ele arregalou os olhos em falsa surpresa. Quem ele estava querendo enganar sobre não ter mais pique para essas coisas? Desde que despertou o seu lado dragão, Ryuichi tinha mais energia que o normal e sempre se recuperava rápido, o que era ótimo para mim.

– Você mesmo disse: hoje é o meu aniversário. E eu ainda não abri o meu presente. - e com isto ele gargalhou novamente.


	2. Duas Semanas

**Duas Semanas**

**Os Presentes**

**Tatsuha**

Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Pensei quando abri os olhos para ver que eram cinco da manhã de domingo. Eu não acordava antes do sol nascer no domingo, até porque eu tinha dias de folga, merecia dias de folga. Entre a faculdade, o templo e lutar contra demônios, um descanso de vez em quando era bem vindo. E eu detestava acordar cedo no final de semana porque o silêncio que eu recebia de volta da casa era opressor.

Meu pai, amado pai, note o sarcasmo, resolveu há uns dois anos aceitar a proposta dos Anciões de voltar a lecionar e com isto foi nomeado novo diretor da Escola de Magia. Claro que ele ainda me visita, mas não era a mesma coisa como quando ele ainda morava aqui e perambulava pelos corredores ao raiar do dia, exigindo que eu tirasse as folhas secas do pequeno lago de peixes.

Mas agora, acordar cedo sem precisar parecia ter se tornado uma constante nas últimas semanas.

Rolei na cama, franzindo a testa ao ver que a tempestade de neve da noite passada persistia, o que me dava ainda mais preguiça de levantar visto que as minhas cobertas quentinhas pareciam querer me prender no lugar. Rolei mais uma vez, na completa intenção de me esconder sob a colcha e voltar a dormir, se a campainha não tivesse resolvido ecoar de maneira estridente pela casa. Arregalei os olhos. Que diabos! Quem viria à casa dos outros as cinco da manhã?

Desconfiado, sai da cama e revirei o meu armário, encontrando nele algo que não usava desde os tempos de colégio: meu antigo taco de beisebol. Lentamente vesti um casaco e peguei o taco e a passos vagarosos cruzei o corredor até chegar a escada, quando a campainha tocou de novo. Com o taco erguido terminei de descer os degraus e fui pé ante pé até a porta de entrada, tentando divisar pelo vitral da mesma a silhueta que estava do outro lado, mas falhando completamente. Suspirei, dando um pulo quando ao invés da sineta a pessoa resolveu bater estrondosamente na madeira e com resolução, escancarei a porta, erguendo o taco ao mesmo tempo, somente para ver Eiri do outro lado do beiral.

– Um taco de beisebol? - foi o simpático cumprimento, note novamente o sarcasmo, do meu irmão. - Se eu fosse um demônio você iria me derrotar com um taco de beisebol?

– Bem – joguei o taco sobre a comoda perto da porta. - demônios também não tocam campainhas na madrugada, eles tendem mais a invadir sem pedir licença. - como Eiri estava fazendo no momento ao entrar na casa arrastando uma grande mala de viagem preta consigo. - Papéis inverteram, aniki? Shuichi te colocou para fora desta vez?

– Hah! Muito engraçado. - é, eu estava vendo ele rir. Mais uma vez, sarcasmo. - Shuichi está em turnê com aquele seu namorado abitolado, esqueceu? E eu estou com bloqueio literário.

– Novidade. - resmunguei, batendo a porta para impedir que o vento frio da manhã entrasse na casa.

– Resolvi procurar um lugar calmo para pensar.

– E Kyoto foi o primeiro lugar que te veio à cabeça? Eiri, você só vem aqui se tivermos alguma emergência demoníaca e costuma ir embora mais rápido do que possamos dizer o feitiço para extinguir o demônio em questão.

– Certo. - ele largou a mala ao pé da escada. - Meu editor sugeriu...

– Te obrigou. - o corrigi. Sugerir com Eiri não funcionava. Com ele as coisas tinham que ser feitas a força.

– Que eu viesse para cá. O templo ainda é um refúgio desde que Tohma conseguiu aquela liminar para manter a imprensa afastada. - ah, bons tempos esses quando a mídia descobriu sobre a minha relação com Ryuichi e resolveu fazer barricada nas mediações do templo, o que não somente irritou a mim e ao meu pai, como também os fiéis que frequentam o lugar. Perdemos alguns no processo, porque não aprovavam a minha escolha para parceiro, outros permaneceram indiferentes e muitos outros nos apoiaram porque conheciam a minha família há gerações, alguns até sabendo de nosso segredo mágico, e que sugeriram recorrer de magia para nos livrarmos do problema. E eu recorri. Recorri a magia de conhecer pessoas influentes.

Com algumas ameaças e um grande processo judicial, Tohma conseguiu o direito de manter os abutres da imprensa longe da minha casa e os assustou o suficiente para impedi-los de continuar me seguindo como sombras onde quer que eu fosse. Porque, convenhamos, não sairia nada bem uma foto minha na primeira página explodindo um demônio se os paparazzi continuassem me perseguindo.

– Ótimo! Porque demônios já não invadiam o lugar quando era apenas um Encantado sob este teto, agora com dois... Ei, por que não vamos ao submundo espalhar a _boa_ notícia de uma vez? - rebati com azedume e Eiri me olhou estranho.

– O que há com você? Se o problema é a minha presença, a casa é grande, com certeza nem iremos nos encontrar. - abri a boca para retrucar o contrário, mas ele nem me deixou começar. - O meu quarto ainda é no mesmo lugar? - somente indiquei com um gesto de mão a escada. Já que ele estava aqui, o melhor seria aturar. - E por que você não volta para cama? Parece que você precisa da uma boa noite de sono. - e recolheu a mala, subindo apressado as escadas até que eu ouvi o barulho de uma porta batendo no andar superior.

E quer saber? Eiri estava certo. Era domingo e eu ainda tinha direito a uma boa noite de sono. Com isto, voltei para o meu quarto somente para arregalar os olhos quando vi sobre a minha cama três adoráveis gansos extremamente brancos. De onde eles tinham surgido, eu não fazia a mínima ideia, mas se eles eram normais, isso eu tinha certeza que não. E sabe como eu sei? Porque um deles tinha acabado de colocar um ovo de ouro sobre as minhas cobertas. E vendo isto, só pude reagir de uma forma:

– EIRIIIIIIIIII!

**Eiri**

– Certo, os gansos estão no porão. - falei assim que retornei ao quarto de Tatsuha depois de ir aos tropeços atender ao grito dele, para arregalar os olhos quando vi gansos sobre a cama do meu irmão. - Isso é ouro de verdade? - continuei quando o vi segurando um dos ovos e o avaliando.

– Eu não sei. Quer quebrar na frigideira e testar para ver se vai sair gema, gansinhos ou pepitas?

– Ainda o mau humor? Precisa dormir irmãozinho. - e eu falava sério, porque as olheiras dele estavam feias.

– Eu ia fazer isto, até ver a minha cama ocupada por outro ser.

– Eu não entendo, gansos mágicos não surgem do nada, surgem?

– Que eu saiba não.

– Talvez devêssemos...

– Já fiz isto. - o vi apontar para o Livro aberto sobre a cama. - Gansos dos Ovos de Ouros são criaturas mágicas geralmente dadas como presentes de boas vindas.

– Boas vindas? Ao que exatamente?

– Não sei. Algum amiguinho mágico seu ficou sabendo do seu retorno e resolveu mandar presentinhos para você... eu não sei, as cinco da madrugada?! - rosnou para mim, sentando-se na cama com um bufo e fechando o Livro das Sombras num estalo. Se formos pensar por este ângulo, até que fazia sentido e ao mesmo tempo não. Eu mal cheguei e a minha vinda para Kyoto foi uma decisão de última hora, então não teria como alguém já saber para me enviar gansos.

– Ou... Talvez enviaram para o endereço errado. - ele me olhou com descrença. Eu também não acreditava na desculpa, até porque nada nesta família acontecia por engano, mas era melhor do que ficar queimando os miolos tentando descobrir quem foi a criatura que resolveu nos mandar gansos mágicos.

– Quer saber? Não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo nisto e já que dormir não é mais uma opção... - ele deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso matreiro que eu não gostei de ver. - E então? - ele rolou o ovo na palma da mão. - Como vai querer os seus ovos aniki? Fritos ou mexidos?

– Tatsuha! - o repreendi, porque com certeza deveria ser algum sacrilégio usar ovos de ouro para isto e ele apenas gargalhou, saindo estranhamente saltitante do quarto para alguém que há minutos estava com o humor de um cão chupando manga.

Suspirei, sacudindo levemente a cabeça em uma negativa. Acho que Tatsuha levou muita pancada na cabeça de demônios, ou Mika mentiu quando éramos pequenos quando uma vez eu a flagrei com Tatsuha aos prantos ao seus pés e perguntei se ela o tinha deixado cair de seu colo. Acho que ela deixou, e de cabeça ainda por cima.

– EIRIIIIIIIIII! - novamente o grito e eu bufei de raiva, recolhendo o Livro das Sombras que ele largou em cima da cama e indo até a cozinha de onde o grito tinha vindo.

– Tatsuha, você sabe muito bem que não se deve gritar nesta casa quando não há demônios... - já comecei a reclamar, pois era a segunda vez que ele fazia isto, uma mania que ele tinha quando criança que finalmente perdeu com o tempo, mas parecia estar retornando ultimamente. Tatsuha sempre gritava primeiro por mim para depois lembrar-se de que ele tinha também uma irmã mais velha e, naquela época, uma mãe.

– Com desejos de felicidades... - foi o que ouvi assim que pus os pés na cozinha e o vi apoiado na bancada do fogão com o que parecia ser um pergaminho na mão. - Nicolau Flamel. - a expressão dele era cômica, uma mistura de incredulidade e fascinação, com certeza a mesma expressão que eu deveria estar usando no momento. Nicolau Flamel? O famoso alquimista? Não se ouvia falar dele desde uns dois séculos atrás e muitos cogitavam se o mesmo ainda estava vivo.

– É uma piada?

– Se você acha isto uma piada... - e nisto ele abriu uma pequena caixa multicolorida, retirando de dentro dela uma pequena pedra avermelhada no formato clássico de diamante. - então pode começar a rir. - ele estendeu a pedra para mim e eu a peguei, avaliando com interesse a sua superfície polida e o seu interior fosco, como se houvesse algum líquido viscoso dentro dela.

– Isto é o que eu penso que é? - perguntei, lhe devolvendo a pedra.

– A Pedra Filosofal? Eu não sei, vamos responder ao Sr. Flamel perguntando? - soltou sarcástico e eu rolei os olhos, arrancando da mão dele o bilhete que veio junto com a caixa.

– Bem, aqui não tem nenhum remetente para resposta.

– Claro que não gênio. A caixa surgiu magicamente na cozinha, não foi entregue pelos correios.

– Devemos chamar Mika? - ponderei. Um item mágico entregue por engano eu engolia, agora dois era coincidência por demais.

– A esta hora da manhã? Ela vai ficar tão feliz. - Tatsuha debochou e eu rolei novamente os olhos.

– Precisamos dela se quisermos descobrir por que, subitamente, estamos recebendo... - calei-me quando ouvi um curioso relincho chegar aos meus ouvidos e mirei Tatsuha, que possuía uma expressão intrigada no rosto como clara indicação de que ele também tinha ouvido o barulho. Vagarosamente coloquei o Livro sobre a mesa da cozinha e com o meu irmão no encalço segui na direção de onde tinha vindo o som, somente para estacar sob o portal que ligava a copa ao solário, com Tatsuha encontrando-se com as minhas costas diante da minha súbita parada, quando vi algo que somente tinha encontrado em livros.

– Isso é? - Tatsuha balbuciou, apontando para o enorme cavalo branco no meio do solário e que estava comendo as nossas plantas.

– Eu espero que não. - falei bestamente, sabendo que estava completamente engando. Quero dizer, havia um equino no jardim de inverno, comendo de nossas plantas decorativas, de pelagem toda branca e com um enorme chifre prata na testa. Com essas características, o que acha que poderia ser?

– Aniki, eu acho que é um unicórnio sim. - soltei mais um bufo, virando em um estalo para mirá-lo.

– Óbvio que é um unicórnio, eu estou vendo que é um unicórnio! O que eu quero saber é: o que ele faz aqui?

– Pastando? - Tatsuha sorriu sem graça e a minha vontade foi de lhe dar um tapão na cabeça, o que eu fiz. - Ai! - ele resmungou, esfregando a parte agredida com um bico contrariado. Que infantil.

– Certo... Está na hora de chamarmos reforços. - porque sinceramente, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo. - MIKA! - gritei e, obviamente, não obtive nenhuma resposta. Ou ela me ignorou ou estava dormindo. Creio que a segunda opção era a mais provável. - MIKA! - gritei de novo para acordá-la no susto se fosse preciso, mas acho que agora ela estava me ignorando. Mika sempre teve o sono leve, então, com certeza, ela ouviu o meu primeiro chamado. - Mika! Tatsuha precisa de você, foi atacado por um demônio.

– Isso foi golpe baixo. - Tatsuha protestou.

Eu sei, desde a vez que o meu irmão foi esfaqueado e sequestrado pelo Caçador que ela andava paranoica em relação a qualquer arranhão que Tatsuha arrumasse. E não deu outra, logo a orbitação familiar surgiu em nossa frente, formando uma Mika descabelada, com marcas do travesseiro na bochecha esquerda e trajando pijama de flanela. A cena seria cômica se ela não estivesse olhando ao seu redor desesperadamente a procura de Tatsuha, o encontrando ileso atrás de mim, e depois me olhou com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

– Não teve graça. - veio o rosnado da minha adorada irmã e eu somente sorri como resposta, o que a enfureceu ainda mais.

– Verdade? Então que tal aquilo para você rir? - apontei por cima do ombro dela e Mika piscou por alguns segundos, creio que para espantar os resquícios de sono, e virou-se.

– Aquilo é o que eu penso que é?

– Mika... Tatsuha e eu atestamos que isso é o que aparentemente é.

– Só que tem mais. - Tatsuha estendeu à ela a pedra, que Mika pegou e a mirou com os olhos largos. - E não deixando de mencionar os Gansos dos Ovos de Ouro que estão no porão. - um _quack_ nos fez virar ao mesmo tempo para ver que os gansos não estavam mais no porão como esperávamos.

– Certo, o que está acontecendo aqui? - ela devolveu a pedra para Tatsuha e começou a ajeitar os cabelos e esfregar o rosto para espantar o sono de vez e ver se melhorava a cara de quem acabou de rolar para fora da cama, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade.

O nosso amigo unicórnio resolveu parar de mastigar as plantas dos nossos vasos e foi até Mika, lhe cutucando o ombro com o focinho, o que a fez pular no lugar diante da surpresa e virar-se para ele com um olhar contrariado por causa do susto. Olhar este que o bicho ignorou em favor de agora ir até Tatsuha, o cutucando também pelo ombro. Entretanto, ao contrário de Mika, o meu irmão apenas sorriu e afagou o longo focinho do unicórnio que relinchou de prazer diante da carícia.

– Segundo o Sr. Nicolau Flamel – soltei com escárnio. - a pedra enviada foi um desejo de felicidades. Os gansos, pela tradição, são desejos de boas vindas.

– E o unicórnio? - Mika perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mirando o mencionado que parecia ter se afeiçoado extremamente ao Tatsuha.

– Não faço a mínima ideia. - dei de ombros.

Unicórnios eram seres constituídos de pura magia, representantes de tudo o que era bom neste mundo e que viviam em um plano paralelo ao nosso, um plano que era, aparentemente, inacessível para meros mortais, ou bruxos, ou demônios, ou o que fosse. Ter um na nossa sala não era algo que víamos todos os dias.

– Mas espero que esta seja a última surpresa do dia. - foi o que desejei veementemente, porque só de imaginar a confusão que daria se o submundo soubesse que estávamos de posse da Pedra Filosofal e de um unicórnio, não queria nem começar a pensar o caos que isso iria ocasionar.

– Olá? Alguém em casa? - uma voz chamou, parecendo ter vindo dos andares superiores.

– Você estava dizendo aniki? - Tatsuha debochou, afastando-se do unicórnio que soltou um resmungo por ter perdido os afagos, e foi em direção as escadas, sendo seguido por Mika e eu.

**Tatsuha**

Depois do unicórnio, eu não esperava mais nenhuma surpresa. Por isso que não fiquei chocado ao entrar no sótão e ver um grupo de leprechaus vasculhando o local como se a casa lhes pertencesse.

– Não acham um pouco cedo para visitas? - reclamei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Mika e eu ainda estávamos de pijamas e Eiri com uma cara cada vez mais fechada que indicava que ele ainda não tinha tomado o seu café, seu combustível diário.

– Para nós não. Ainda são oito da noite na Irlanda. - respondeu o leprechau mais à frente, o que eu supus ser o líder do grupo.

– Claro, Irlanda. - rolei os olhos. Agora além de demônios, eu tinha que lidar com seres mágicos sem noção de fuso horário mundial. O que mais me faltava acontecer?

– Somente a título de curiosidade. - Mika começou, fechando o pijama dela mais justo ao corpo quando percebeu que alguns dos pequeninos olhavam com interesse para o decote formado pela camisa por causa dos primeiros botões abertos, provavelmente os mesmos se soltaram durante o sono dela. - O que fazem aqui? Algum demônio está novamente atrás de vocês? - a nossa primeira experiência com leprechaus ocorreu quando um grupo nos procurou porque um demônio os estava caçando e roubando as suas moedas de ouro, aquelas que eles usavam para espalhar sorte aos seres que consideravam merecedores da mesma.

– Não. - o líder novamente falou. - Desde que os Encantados nos ajudaram, demônios agora não se atrevem a mexer conosco, receberam o recado. - ao menos isto. Adorava esses demônios sensatos que depois de nos enfrentar uma vez não queriam repetir a experiência desagradável.

– Nós viemos aqui... - um dos pequeninos perto do armário com alguns ingredientes de poções, e que avaliava sem nenhuma consideração algumas jarras, se intrometeu na conversa. - para oferecer os nossos presentes.

– Okay! - soltei em um tom mais alto do que o pretendido, mas é que toda esta situação estava começando a dar um nó na minha cabeça. - Podem começar a se explicar. Que história é essa de presentes? Presentes para quem? Meu aniversário já passou, se é isso o que estão pensando, e o daqueles dois – apontei para Mika e Eiri. - está longe de chegar. - silêncio tomou conta do sótão depois da minha breve explosão de mau humor.

– Oras, para o herdeiro é claro! - novamente o líder se explicou e os meus irmãos e eu nos entreolhamos, com a nossa atenção indo diretamente para a barriga de Mika que, com os olhos largos, repousou a mão sobre a mesma. - Não, não! Não para o herdeiro dos Encantados. - o baixinho rapidamente cortou pela raiz a euforia que estava surgindo no rosto da minha irmã. Não que ela estivesse tentando, ou estivesse planejando ter um bebê nos últimos tempos, mas do jeito que ela tinha o instinto maternal a flor da pele, coisa que podíamos ver pelo modo como ela tratava Eiri e a mim, não a culpava de ficar feliz diante da possibilidade.

– Então de quem? - boa pergunta aniki. De quem? Porque Mika era a única probabilidade aqui de dar continuação ao bom nome dos Uesugi.

– Ao herdeiro do Clã dos Dragões do Tempo. - o leprechau metido a fuxicar ingredientes alheios novamente entrou na conversa e enquanto os meus irmãos faziam expressões surpresas, a minha reação foi a de prender a respiração enquanto o meu coração parava no peito. - Nós ficamos surpresos também, tínhamos achado que o raça estava extinta, mas graças aos Antigos isto não aconteceu. - o sorriso no rosto dos leprechaus não se equiparava em nada com a fúria que eu estava sentindo aumentar pouco a pouco e parece que o líder percebeu isto ao olhar com as sobrancelhas franzidas para a minha cara.

– Bem irmãos, melhor deixarmos o nosso presente e partir. - ele declarou, fazendo surgir um pote de ouro e com uma reverência que quase fez os seus narizes tocarem no chão, eles desapareceram em um caminho de arco íris.

– Eu vou matar o Ryuichi. - soltei assim que o último leprechau sumiu, saindo do sótão feito um furacão para encontrar o telefone mais próximo, achando um em meu quarto.

– Tatsuha, vamos com calma... - Mika tentou argumentar. E por que diabos ela estava argumentando? Ela deveria estar do meu lado, ela era a minha irmã.

– Calma? - rosnei para ela, o que a fez recuar um passo alarmada quando o abajur na beirada da minha cama explodiu. - Aquele safado filho da mãe resolveu emprenhar uma vagabunda qualquer e você me pede calma? - gritei ao topo dos pulmões, digitando com ferocidade o número mais do que familiar.

Alguém iria morrer hoje e a tumba já tinha até nome.

**Ryuichi**

Alguma coisa com certeza está extremamente errada quando somos acordados ao raiar do dia por um telefonema do nosso amante aos gritos do outro lado da linha. O que, obviamente, aconteceu comigo.

O celular tocou e eu, ainda grogue de sono, tentei achá-lo na bagunça que estava o quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado. Acabei tropeçando nas botas que larguei a um canto na noite passada, cansado demais depois de um show eletrizante para me importar onde as estava colocando. No fim, quase caí de cara em cima da cadeira onde estavam as minhas calças e, consequentemente, o dito celular o qual atendi com um fraco "alô".

– RYUICHI SAKUMA! - o grito ensurdecedor de Tatsuha do outro lado da linha ecoou nos meus ouvidos, fazendo-os zumbirem de modo desagradável. - EU QUERO O SEU TRASEIRO ESCAMOSO NA MINHA CASA AGORA! - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de desligar na minha cara, não me dando nem tempo de dizer um bom dia. Pisquei abobalhado para a tela do celular, tentando processar o que aconteceu mas não chegando a nenhuma conclusão.

Por fim, um pouco mais acordado depois de tal despertador, consegui me arrastar até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e fazer as necessidades matinais. Tomei um banho rápido e quando saí de sob o chuveiro, foi novamente para encontrar o meu celular tocando e vibrando enlouquecidamente sobre a cama.

– Alô?

– QUANDO EU DIGO AGORA, EU DIGO PRA ONTEM! - novamente o grito de Tatsuha fez os meus ouvidos, que estavam retornando ao normal, zumbirem e eu olhar feito um idiota para o celular quando ele desligou, de novo, na minha cara. A coisa deveria estar feia se ele nem ao menos me deixava dizer um ai. Resolvi que era bom acordar de vez e esquecer qualquer pensamento feliz sobre desfrutar de um bom desjejum.

Aos tropeços, me vesti e rolei os olhos quando vi o celular tocar de novo com a identificação de "Mansão Uesugi" na tela. Recolhi o mesmo e sem atendê-lo, bruxuleei para o sótão da mencionada casa, somente para ter que reagir rápido e sair do caminho de um aparelho de telefone voador que veio na direção da minha cabeça.

– Mas que diabos?! Tatsuha! - exclamei chocado ao ver o meu amante fumegando de ódio atrás do pódio do Livro das Sombras e prestes a arremessar algum item de decoração sobre mim, mas sendo parado pelos gestos rápido dos irmãos.

Mika tirou o vaso das mãos dele enquanto Eiri segurou Tatsuha fisicamente para impedir que ele viesse para cima de mim. Ele se debateu por alguns segundos nos braços do irmão e ergueu as mãos de maneira ameaçadora, o que me fez recuar um passo por precaução, mas tudo o que ele fez foi inspirar profundamente e pedir que Eiri o soltasse.

E relutante, Eiri o fez.

– Ryuichi. - o tom da voz de Tatsuha quando ele falou o meu nome estava longe de ser amigável ou amoroso e eu engoli em seco. - Sabia que há gansos no meu porão, um unicórnio na minha sala, uma pedra mágica na copa e olha só! - ele apontou para um caldeirão de estanho no centro do sótão e com várias moedas de ouro. - Ouro de leprechau no meu sótão? - abri a boca para responder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas o olhar de alerta de Mika e a movimentação dos lábios de Eiri dizendo: "melhor ficar quieto e ouvir" me fez ficar calado. - E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Isso tudo são presentes.

– Presentes? - soltei bestamente, o que foi um erro, porque Tatsuha me olhou de uma maneira como se quisesse me extinguir dolorosamente naquele momento.

– Para o bebê. - continuou e o meu olhar foi automaticamente para Mika que encolheu os ombros e fez uma negativa com a cabeça. - O _seu_ bebê. - e eu sei que depois de ouvir isto meus olhos ficaram largos, meu rosto pálido e o meu queixo caiu. Como assim o _meu_bebê? Que bebê?

– O... quê? - soltei em um tom esganiçado.

– Ryuichi Sakuma. - meu nome completo, saindo da boca de Tatsuha, nunca era boa coisa. - Por que a comunidade mágica acha que a linhagem dos Dragões do Tempo não está mais acabando? - disse em um tom adocicado, o que fez uma pedra de gelo de pavor descer pela minha espinha.

– Eu... não sei?

– Resposta errada. - ouvi Eiri murmurar.

– Não sabe? - outra pedra de gelo desceu pela minha espinha, fazendo par a primeira e aumentando o meu terror diante do tom de Tatsuha. - Você se atraca com uma vagabunda qualquer, a engravida, e tem a ousadia de dizer que NÃO SABE? - um vaso, os frascos vazios para colocar poções e ao menos um vitral de uma das janelas do sótão explodiram diante desta clara demonstração de fúria do meu, ao menos hoje, nada adorável namorado.

– Tatsuha, você não pode estar insinuando que eu...

– Eu estou!

– Está sendo ridículo! - agora eu estava me sentindo ofendido. Primeiro porque nem sabia direito o que estava acontecendo. E segundo que eu não sou nenhum infiel. Se alguém era para ser infiél, Tatsuha tinha mais chances já que o histórico dele de casos passageiros antes de nos conhecermos era maior do que o meu.

– Estou?

– Eu não te traí, eu não engravidei ninguém, e você sabe muito bem que apesar de ser uma dor de cabeça constante para a minha pobre pessoa, eu te amo e jamais faria isto com você! - me defendi, o que me fez ganhar um aceno positivo de cabeça de apreciação pela parte de Mika e um sorriso escarninho de Eiri.

Tatsuha somente permaneceu me olhando em silêncio depois do meu discurso, me avaliando intensamente, o que me deixou completamente desconfortável. Depois de minutos que pareceram horas sem ele dizer nada, o vi dar um passo em direção ao Livro das Sombras e começar a folheá-lo freneticamente.

– Tatsuha... - engoli em seco. Eu sei que ele estava fulo comigo, mas isso não queria dizer que ele precisava apelar para a magia.

– Não seja frouxo. - me cortou com uma mirada feroz. - Não vou te enfeitiçar ou algo parecido. - ele me conhecia bem.

– Então pretende fazer o quê? - Mika aproximou-se dele com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

– Eu vou tirar isto a limpo e vai ser agora! Se Ryuichi clama que não emprenhou ninguém, o que ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas, então por que dos presentes? E se os leprechaus acham que a raça dele – nisto ele apontou para mim. - não está mais ameaçada de extinção, alguma razão deve haver.

– E pretende descobrir isto como? - Eiri começou, mas Tatsuha o interrompeu de pronto quando encontrou o que queria no livro.

– _Ouçam essas palavras... _– ele começou a recitar. - _ouçam o meu chamado, espíritos do outro lado. Venham a mim, os convoco neste momento, cruzem os portões do firmamento. _– curioso, eu nunca tinha ouvido esse feitiço antes e fiquei surpreso que assim que terminou de entoá-lo, luzes douradas surgiram no centro do sótão, tomando a forma de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que era bem familiar para mim.

**Tatsuha**

Bem, não era o que eu espera, mas acho que tinha que dar para o gasto. E pela cara de Ryuichi, creio que a pessoa na nossa frente era exatamente quem eu estava pensando se as fotos que já vi dela fossem alguma indicação. E ela estava, literalmente, igual as fotos. Alguns anos mais jovem, algumas roupas espalhafatosas e um sorriso enorme no rosto arredondado.

– Vovó. - Ryuichi ofegou, dando um passo na direção da mulher que sorriu mais ainda e tornou-se corporal, indo até ele e o abraçando fortemente.

Que ótimo, eu faço um feitiço para obter respostas, esperando que algum parente meu aparecesse, no mínimo a _minha_ avó já que ela era alcoviteira o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo, e na verdade trago a avó alheia. Não estava fazendo isto em prol do Sakuma. Até onde me consta, ele ainda estava sob suspeita de adultério.

– Certo. - sai detrás do pódio do Livro, indo até a duplinha feliz e os separando. - Quando fiz o feitiço, não era bem isto o que eu tinha em mente. - a mulher somente sorriu complacente para mim.

– Você é mais bonito de perto do que observando do outro mundo. - ela me disse e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Você fica observando do outro mundo? O que você é? Um fantasma bisbilhoteiro? - cutuquei e ela riu divertida, dando tapinhas afetuosos em minha bochecha.

– Ele é uma graça Ryuichi, o Destino escolheu bem. - o Destino estava prestes a levar um chute no traseiro se eu não obtivesse explicações neste exato momento.

– Er... Vovó, não o provoque. - Ryuichi alertou em um sussurro, com certeza vendo que a minha expressão não estava para brincadeirinhas.

– Verdade, não é muito bom estressá-lo. - ela disse isso em um tom como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo, e não como se estivesse a um passo de morrer de novo pelas minhas mãos. - Mas então! Vocês são os famosos Encantados. - ela foi até Mika, abraçando com força a minha irmã que me lançou um olhar por cima do ombro da velha como se perguntasse: "quem é essa maluca?". E quando a referida maluca a soltou, indo até Eiri na intenção de fazer a mesma coisa, ele somente rosnou para ela:

– Me abrace e com a mesma velocidade que Tatsuha te convocou eu a mando de volta... Para os quintos dos infernos. - ela somente piscou e depois gargalhou divertida, retornando ao centro do sótão. Agora sim eu entendia porque Ryuichi era do jeito que era. Era mal de família.

– Mas e então? Por que fui chamada aqui? - silêncio opressor, com todos se entreolhando e no fim todos os olhares caindo sobre mim.

– Sra. Sakuma...

– Por favor, me chame de Ryoko.

– Sra. Sakuma. - insisti, só pra contrariar, pois não estava com humor para ser agradável hoje. - Será que a senhora poderia nos explicar por que a comunidade mágica acha que o clã dos Dragões do Tempo não está mais ameaçado de extinção? - ela piscou por alguns segundos e no fim deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei. - respondeu, coçando a orelha nervosamente, e eu dei um meio sorriso de deboche para ela.

– Senhora, eu não a conheço, nunca a conheci, mas não preciso conhecê-la para saber que está mentindo descaradamente.

– Não estou não.

– Você coçou a orelha, Ryuichi faz a mesma coisa quando mente para mim.

– Faço nada! - ouvi o próprio se defender.

– Então... Começaremos a ter respostas ou eu vou ter que partir para a grosseria? - ergui as mãos em ameaça e ela recuou um passo enquanto Ryuichi gritava horrorizado:

– Tatsuha, não ameace a minha avó!

– Certo, certo. Nossa, os hormônios já estão a toda, hum? - comentou e Mika deu um passo à frente, a interrompendo.

– Com licença. Mas que hormônios? - a pergunta era a mesma que eu iria fazer.

– Os hormônios da gravidez. - a resposta dela foi dada naquele mesmo tom de quem estava comentando sobre o tempo, de novo, e eu pisquei abobalhado diante do que ouvi. Gravidez? Que gravidez? Gravidez de quem? - Ryuichi querido, foi algo decidido por consenso geral do Conselho dos Dragões que o nosso clã é de suma importância e portanto não podíamos permitir que o mesmo terminasse com você. E como o Destino escolheu para seu parceiro o adorável Tatsuha, usando alguns conhecimentos de magia antiga resolvemos alterar este fato ao nosso favor.

– Espera um momento. - em algum lugar distante do nevoeiro que estava tomando conta do meu cérebro diante desta implicação, ainda pude ouvir Eiri falar. - Eu entendi bem? Vocês alteraram uma regra milenar da natureza e concederam...

– Isso mesmo. - dentro da névoa também pude ver Ryoko dar um enorme sorriso que eu quis arrancar da cara dela a bofetadas.

– Vovó, a senhora não está querendo dizer...?

– Sim, por que não? E óbvio que a comunidade mágica pressentiu o surgimento desse novo poder, por isso dos presentes.

– Vovó! E quanto a nós? Por que ninguém nos consultou?

– Porque se fizéssemos isto a resposta seria não?

– Claro que seria não! - explodi quando finalmente dois mais dois somaram quatro na minha mente e tudo o que eles estavam implicando foi assimilado pela minha pessoa. - Isto é anormal, é bizarro, é uma aberração! - Ryoko me mirou com ódio.

– É uma criança!

– Uma criança? Seria uma criança se estivesse, por exemplo, dentro da Mika. Não... Oh deus... - senti o meu mundo rodar e pontos negros surgirem na frente dos meus olhos. Gritos chamando o meu nome chegaram aos meus ouvidos, assim como senti mãos me segurando e me ajudando a sentar vagarosamente no chão. - Não toque em mim! - rosnei para Ryuichi, um dos que me ajudou, arrancando a minha mão de entre as dele.

– Tatsuha?

– Por sua causa eu virei uma aberração! Então não ouse tocar mais em mim. Aliás, seria bom se você sumisse por uns tempos, começando por agora. - o mirei com ódio, mágoa e outros sentimentos que estavam embolando dentro do meu coração.

Não era isso o que eu queria, não era isso o que planejei para a minha vida. Óbvio que eu queria constituir família com Ryuichi, mas não desta maneira anormal. Claro que eu ficava deprimido em saber que a raça dele terminaria com ele, mas não era motivo para fazerem essa sacanagem comigo. Eu era um homem. Homens não foram criados para isto e jamais seriam. E a controvérsia que isto daria quando pessoas normais, não mágicas, descobrissem? Como iríamos explicar a existência de uma criança que era uma mistura genética minha e do Ryuichi para os de fora do nosso mundo? O Conselho pensou nisso? Claro que não!

– Tatsuha... - ele ainda tentou, mas eu não tinha coragem de olhar na cara dele, mesmo que no fundo algo me dissesse que a culpa não era inteiramente dele. Mas não me importava, o que me importava agora era que eu queria, e muito, me esconder na minha cama, dormir e esperar acordar mais tarde deste pesadelo.

– Vá querido. - ainda ouvi Ryoko dizer. - O tempo sempre cura as coisas. - mentira. O tempo não curaria isto, apenas pioraria. Vi de rabo de olho Ryuchi bruxulear para fora do sótão e Ryoko ajoelhar-se na minha frente. - Você precisa entender Tatsuha, o que você está recebendo é uma dádiva, não uma maldição. Por isso dos presentes.

– Não está parecendo isto do _meu_ ponto de vista.

– Agora, agora não parece. Mas com o tempo você vai entender. - e com isto ela desapareceu em luzes douradas, me deixando com os meus irmãos. Mika sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto Eiri, que tinha me ajudado mais cedo, envolveu o seu braço sobre os meus ombros.

– Você quer que eu azare ele? - sugeriu, obviamente referindo-se ao Ryuichi, e eu soltei um sorriso fraco.

– Ainda não.

– Okay.

– Tatsuha... - Mika também me abraçou. - Não se preocupe irmãozinho, estamos aqui. Sempre estaremos aqui. - assenti com a cabeça, porque eu não tinha palavras, já que as mesmas estavam entaladas em minha garganta. E me encolhendo contra o corpo deles só consegui fazer uma coisa naquele momento: chorar.


	3. Cinco Semanas

**NA: **_Eu não lembrava se a maioridade legal no Japão era vinte ou vinte e dois anos. Contudo, para se encaixar melhor no enredo, eu usei vinte e dois anos._

* * *

**Cinco Semanas**

**A Canção da Sereia**

**Tatsuha**

– Eiri? - chamei ao entrar na cozinha, levando a mão a barriga quando a senti revirar novamente, ameaçando expulsar o pouco do jantar da noite passada que ainda tinha persistido em ficar nela. Meu irmão me ignorou, como normalmente fazia, mais concentrado em seja lá o que ele estivesse medindo com tanto zelo sobre a panela fumegante no fogão. - Eiri? - chamei mais uma vez, com o meu estômago revirando, e recebi como resposta um "shush". Um arroto involuntário subiu pela minha garganta, acompanhado pela náusea, e eu cruzei os olhos quando vi a minha boca expelir um pequena chama seguida de um rastro de fumaça acinzentada.

Eiri permaneceu concentrado em seja lá o que ele estivesse cozinhando, o que em outros tempos me daria muito medo visto que o meu irmão era uma negação neste ramo, e ignorando totalmente o pequeno show que eu tinha dado agora há pouco. O vi erguer um coador sobre a panela, derramando sobre o mesmo um líquido viscoso cor caramelo, fazendo o cheiro que já estava impregnado na cozinha aumentar, o que piorou a minha náusea. Irritado, recolhi uma frigideira que estava sobre a bancada e sem perdão a joguei no chão.

O resultado foi imediato. Eiri perdeu a concentração diante do barulho, acrescentando mais do que deveria na panela, e uma pequena explosão ocorreu.

– Porcaria! - praguejou, balançando a mão para espalhar a fumaça que a explosão tinha causado. - Está querendo nos matar? - resmungou, me mirando com um olhar contrariado que eu rebati com o meu próprio olhar de desagrado.

– Me desculpe, mas parece que ultimamente para eu conseguir a atenção de alguém nesta casa preciso ocasionar alguma explosão. - e com isto recolhi a frigideira, a colocando na boca da panela e abafando aquele cheiro horroroso. - E o que é isto que você está fazendo?

– Uma poção. - a resposta me fez piscar abobalhado. Eiri e poções não se misturavam, com o perdão do trocadilho, já que ele nunca foi muito bom em fazê-las.

– Você não está criando outra poção para transformar o seu editor em um galo, está? - bons tempos. Ainda lembro claramente o dia em que isto aconteceu. Um editor novo que estava aporrinhando Eiri com as suas constantes críticas teve um gostinho nada agradável do que era enfurecer o meu irmão. Pena que ele não reteve nenhuma memória de sua experiência penosa depois que o efeito da poção passou.

– Não. Eu pensei... - o mirei com descrença. Pensar? Quando Eiri fazia isto era perigoso, ideias nada convencionais costumavam sair daquela cabeça genial e geralmente eram de dar medo. - Já que estou aqui, por que não praticar? - quis correr gritando pela minha vida, mas me mantive bravamente no lugar.

– Eiri, é legal que você esteja focalizando os seus esforços na magia depois de tanto tempo, mas eu pensei que o fato de você ter voltado para casa foi para procurar paz e tranquilidade, buscar inspiração para o seu novo livro. Não empestear a mansão com esse cheiro horrível.

– Desde quando você tem olfato sensível?

– Desde que o meu adorado namorado resolveu plantar a sua semente do mal magicamente dentro da minha pessoa. - resmunguei, levando mais uma vez a mão a minha barriga e ignorando a risada dele de deboche diante da minha fatalidade. Novamente a sensação de arroto subiu pela minha garganta e mais uma vez cruzei os olhos para ver o fraco jorro de chamas seguido pelo rastro de fumaça sair da minha boca.

– O que foi isso? - Eiri apontou para mim com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Isto é uma das últimas que este bebê resolveu aprontar comigo. Porque o fato de eu estar carregando um filhote de dragão em um corpo que não foi biologicamente feito para isto, junto com as constantes náuseas matinais e intolerantes dores no peito não fosse o suficiente.

– E você acha que isso é normal?

– Eu não sei! - soltei exasperado. Nada em mim, ultimamente, estava próximo de ser normal. - Me diga você. Você é um Livro das Sombras ambulante, provavelmente tem todos os exemplares da Escola de Magia decorados em sua cabeça. Me diga você se isto é normal!

– Não faço ideia. - deu de ombros e eu rolei os olhos. Que ajuda maravilhosa ele tinha sido. - O que Ryuichi diz sobre isso? - o mirei com raiva.

– Ainda não estou falando com aquele traíra. - Eiri me olhou descrente. Eu andava da pá virada com Ryuichi nos últimos tempos, e tinha mais do que motivos para isto. Ele usou a sua magia de dragão anormal para me engravidar e não interessa o que ele diga sobre ter sido um acidente. Não estava com humor para lidar com ele no momento. - Certo, vez ou outra ele liga, fala e fala pedindo mil perdões, mas quando eu resolvo falar sobre isto! - e com isto apontei para a minha barriga. - A única coisa que ele tem a me dizer é: "desculpe amor, tenho que desligar".

– Ainda bem que não tenho desses problemas com o Shuichi. - nisto eu sorri maldosamente para ele.

– Dobre a língua ao falar aniki. Conhecendo a nossa sorte, vai que Shuichi seja uma fada encantada que resolva fazer o mesmo com você? - provoquei, sem efeito, porque tudo o que Eiri fez foi recolher um cigarro do bolso e o levar a boca.

– Probabilidade zero, já que eu não fico por baixo como uns e outros. - me olhou acusador, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

– Você se atreva a acender essa porcaria... - ameacei, erguendo a minha mão e em um gesto rápido ele guardou novamente o cigarro. E foi quando o silêncio tomou a cozinha que percebemos o som de televisão ligada vir da sala de visitas. Rapidamente seguimos o barulho, somente para ver Mika sentada no sofá assistindo com interesse o noticiário da tarde. - Você não tem televisão em casa? - provoquei e pela segunda vez naquele dia recebi um "shush" como resposta.

– Olhem. - ela apontou para a tela onde uma repórter local relatava um incêndio que estava ocorrendo em um sobrado no centro comercial de Kyoto.

– E? - perguntei desinteressado até que vi o que tinha chamado tanto a atenção de Mika. Saindo de entre a fumaça, atrás da repórter, estava Ryuichi carregando uma mulher desacordada nos braços. - Desde quando ele resolveu bancar os bombeiros?

– Que bom que ele bancou. - Mika respondeu, pegando o controle da televisão e a desligando. - Segundo os Anciões, aquela mulher estava destinada a ser um futuro anjo da luz branca. Se ela tivesse morrido no incêndio, nunca teria feito as boas ações que a fariam ganhar as suas asas.

– Sim. Agora o problema vai ser explicar para as autoridades o que ele estava fazendo lá. - resmunguei e quase pulei de susto quando ouvi a voz do mencionado atrás de mim.

– Salvando uma vida? - girei sobre os pés, mirando Ryuichi com raiva. Ele podia fazer algum barulho quando resolvesse bruxulear por aí. - O sobrado era ao lado do hotel onde eu estou. A versão para as autoridades é que eu estava voltando do ensaio da minha turnê quando ouvi os gritos.

– E essa é a versão real? - Mika perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Em partes. A parte que o local já estava tomado pelas chamas e a mulher desacordada foi relativamente alterada, assim como foi o modo que eu consegui entrar e sair. - sinceramente, era só o que nos faltava, pensei com desagrado, mais atenção da mídia sobre nós por causa dos atos heroicos de Ryuichi. Se todo o escândalo que foi quando descobriram sobre o nosso relacionamento não tivesse sido o bastante.

Senti outro arroto irritante subir pela minha garganta e segundos depois a chama e fumaça que já estavam se tornando familiares saíram pela minha boca.

– O que foi isso?

– Isto é o que a sua semente do mal anda fazendo comigo nos últimos dias.

– Semente do mal? Tatsuha, quantas vezes eu já falei para não se referir ao bebê...

– Eu sonhei com relógios e vulcões noite passada. Por acaso isto é normal? - o cortei antes que ele começasse com toda aquela ladainha de não me referir ao bebê com nomes pejorativos. O problema era que não era ele sofrendo nas mãos deste feto. Era eu! Maldita hora que eu cedi, por uma única vez que fosse, aos caprichos de Ryuichi e deixei que ele fosse o ativo. Olha a encrenca que me deu. Se Sakuma engravidasse com certeza todos achariam isto normal, porque ele é praticamente um poço de progesterona no corpo de um homem com aquelas feições delicadas e rostinho andrógeno. Mas eu? Eu não tinha chegado a tanto!

– Bem, não sei, talvez, sabe-se lá o que se passa na sua cabeça.

– Pois eu sei o que se passa na minha cabeça agora. - e com isto sacudi as mãos, o explodindo e vendo com prazer ele estourar em pequenos confetes escamosos púrpura e esverdeados.

Isto foi algo que descobrimos por acidente em um ataque, quando mirei os meus poderes na pessoa errada, e agora usava em minha vantagem em momentos como este. Ryuichi era imune a ambos os meus poderes. Ele não congelava e quando explodia era para segundos depois se refazer sem nenhum arranhão.

– Por que você fez isto? - soltou irritado, o que me contrariou mais ainda.

– Porque o covarde do meu namorado nunca está aqui para me apoiar quando eu mais preciso. - funguei, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a inundar os meus olhos.

– Ah não, não o choramingo.

– Ryuichi Sakuma! Eu tenho poderes crescendo dentro de mim, poderes que pela ordem natural das coisas não deveriam estar aqui e dos quais eu não sei nada. - sacudi o dedo indicador na direção dele e o vi recuar um passo, olhando temeroso para mim. - Então eu tenho todo o direito de choramingar! - silêncio seguiu-se ao meu resmungo.

– Então?! - que Mika interrompeu prontamente quando o mesmo tornou-se desconfortável. - Eu irei ao hospital ver como está a dama em apuros e curá-la, alguém quer vir comigo?

– Eu! - Ryuichi se ofereceu de pronto. Claro que ele seria o primeiro a se candidatar, tudo para fugir do que estava acontecendo conosco no momento. - Quero ver como ela está.

– Eh, eh... - Mika fez uma expressão sem graça, com certeza por não querer ser a válvula de escape do Sakuma neste momento delicado. - Tem certeza? - perguntou para ele e depois apontou para mim, o idiota com os hormônios descontrolados e as lágrimas nos olhos.

– Você não se importa se eu for, se importa? - e ele ainda tinha a ousadia de fazer essa pergunta idiota.

– Não! - soltei em mais um choramingo. - Vai! - e fiz um gesto de dispensa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e virando o rosto para não vê-lo partir como estava se tornando de costume ultimamente.

– É só que o incêndio foi suspeito e eu acho que tem origem demoníaca, então eu quero me certificar de que tudo esteja bem enquanto vocês se certificam se pode ter um demônio atrás daquela moça.

– Falou o especialista. - debochei ao ouvir o que ele disse. Até há alguns anos ele preferia ficar longe de demônios a enfrentá-los, agora procurava briga com eles. Que ironia.

– Me desculpe Tats... - o fuzilei com o olhar, o desafiando a dizer aquele apelido ridículo que ele criou e que em outros tempos eu poderia até achar meigo. -... suha. Tatsuha. - ele ainda ousou dar um passo para frente e tentar um beijo de despedida, mas tudo o que fiz foi virar o rosto e ignorar o gesto de afeto até que ouvi o som da orbitação de Mika indicando que eles foram embora visitar a tal _Inocente_.

– Quer que eu traga o traseiro escamoso dele de volta para cá? - Eiri murmurou no meu ouvido e eu fiz uma negativa de cabeça.

– Não. Se ele estiver certo temos um demônio para caçar. Além do mais... O cheiro do perfume dele estava me dando vontade de vomitar.

**Ryuichi**

– Você fugiu feito um covarde na primeira oportunidade que lhe foi dada.

– Eu sei

– E sabe também que não pode continuar fugindo para sempre?

– Eu sei.

– Tatsuha está com tanto medo quanto você Sakuma, talvez ainda mais já que é ele que está sofrendo diretamente essas mudanças.

– Eu sei! - quase gritei, mas me controlei a tempo pois me lembrei que estávamos em um hospital, lugar onde gritos não eram tolerados.

– Bom. Só queria ter certeza que você soubesse mesmo disto. - Mika respondeu com uma expressão desgostosa.

Desde que orbitamos para cá, usando como ponto de pouso o armário de um zelador, que ela estava me dando sermão atrás de sermão. O problema era que ela não precisava acrescentar lenha na fogueira da minha consciência extremamente culpada. Eu sabia que Tatsuha estava sofrendo, estava em crise, estava apavorado e precisava de mim, mas eu também estava em pânico. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia. Mesmo que magia fosse algo agora comum em minha vida, até onde sei, onde aprendi, homens não engravidavam por causa dela.

Mas obviamente que o Destino resolveu pregar uma piada sem graça conosco. Eu era o último da espécie, precisava gerar herdeiros, mas como o meu parceiro escolhido era um homem isso se tornaria impossível, certo? Errado. Meus ancestrais resolveram burlar todas as leis da natureza e fizeram que o impossível acontecesse. Uma noite, bastou uma noite somente regada a vinho e comemorações devido aos vinte e dois anos recém completos do meu namorado e comigo o convencendo a mudar os papéis para a coisa toda sair dos eixos.

E agora eu tinha um bruxo ligeiramente grávido nas minhas mãos que no momento me odiava com todo o seu ser e que cada vez que me via na sua frente, ou me explodia ou começava a chorar e eu nunca sabia o que era pior.

– Vamos. - o chamado de Mika me fez acordar dos meus devaneios e me vi sendo puxado por ela na direção do quarto da mulher que salvei mais cedo. Mas, ao entrar no mesmo, algo nos surpreendeu. Uma bela mulher estava inclinada sobre a paciente desacordada, acariciando de maneira languida os cabelos curtos dela, e com um sorriso predatório no rosto.

– Ei! - chamei, atraindo a atenção do que seria o demônio, se as vestes justas de couro pretas fossem alguma indicação, e quando ela me viu, algo pareceu brilhar em seus olhos porque em um momento ela estava perto da enferma, no outro na minha frente e segurando o meu rosto com força, estalando os seus lábios cheios e vermelhos contra os meus enquanto uma melodia suave ecoava em meus ouvidos.

Senti o meu pulmão pegar fogo, não como se estivesse faltando ar nele, mas como se estivesse sendo queimado, e achei que iria desta para a melhor se não fosse a reação rápida de Mika ao usar o suporte de intra venoso para bater no demônio e afastá-lo de mim.

– Mas o quê... - a voz surpresa de Tatsuha me surpreendeu também, pois de onde ele tinha surgido foi a primeira pergunta que me veio à cabeça enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. - Beija isso sua vadia. - o tom irritado foi o único aviso antes dele erguer as mãos para explodir a mulher. Mas o que aconteceu chocou a Mika e a mim.

Ao invés de tornar-se cinzas, o que estourou sobre a cabeça do demônio foi uma chuva de fogos de artifícios coloridos que fizeram Tatsuha arregalar os olhos e levar a mão a barriga.

– Oh... bebê malvado. - murmurou e a demônio sorriu, dando um tapa nele que o arremessou contra a janela e fez O meu coração vir a boca e os minutos seguintes foram os mais agitados e mais rápidos da minha vida.

Mika usou o suporte de metal do IV e o atravessou pela a barriga do demônio, o que não a matou mas a fez bater em retirada, e depois orbitou a vítima para segurança enquanto eu bruxuleei atrás de um Tatsuha em queda livre, aos gritos, e mudei a nossa trajetória para que nós caíssemos em uma caçamba cheia de sacolas de lavanderia do hospital.

– Fogos de artifício? Eu a atingi com fogos de artifício? - ele rosnou para mim, livrando-se com dificuldade das sacolas e saindo aos tropeços da caçamba.

– Tatsuha... - o chamei, também saindo com dificuldade da caçamba por causa dos sacos.

– Eu já estou farto! Eu tolero as náuseas, tolero as dores, mas não tolero ninguém brincando com os meus poderes!

– Tatsuha...

– E o que você – ele virou-se em um estalo, apontando o dedo para mim e eu recuei um passo, somente por precaução. Eu sabia o quanto aquele dedo podia ser perigoso quando Tatsuha estava de mau humor. - estava fazendo beijando aquela vagabunda?

– Eu...

– É isso? Você vem, planta a sua semente do mal em mim e depois resolve fugir com a primeira criatura surgida de um catálogo de roupas de couro que aparece?!

– TATSUHA! - gritei, porque aparentemente naquela família gritar era o único jeito de fazer esses irmãos calarem a boca. - Primeiro: ela me atacou, não tive nada com isso. Segundo... Como diabos você apareceu no hospital?

– Eu ouvi aquela canção fuleira que ela estava cantando e no segundo seguinte – nisto ele bateu as mãos, gerando um alto som estalado. - pimba! Eu estava lá vendo você se atracando com ela.

– Eu não estava me atracando com ela.

– Não foi o que me pareceu.

– Quer saber? Eu cansei! Cansei dos seus resmungos, dos seus choramingos, das suas reclamações. Você acha que isto é fácil para mim? Pois não é! Eu tenho uma carreira, eu sou uma pessoa pública, e tenho que dividir a mesma entre as minhas obrigações como guardião do tempo, como namorado e como pessoa. E agora, para completar, a magia resolve pregar esta peça na gente e eu não faço a mínima ideia de como vou explicar à imprensa de onde eu arrumei um filho! Já imaginou as especulações que isto iria criar?

– Sua carreira? Você só pensa na sua carreira, na sua imagem, na _sua _vida! Mas e eu? Eu sou a aberração da natureza! Eu sou o que terei que parir esta criança sabe-se lá como! Eu sou o maior prejudicado aqui e você não faz ideia de como eu me sinto!

– E você não faz ideia de como _eu_ me sinto! - e então, para a nossa surpresa, senti algo atingindo o meu corpo, um raio de luz, que fez o mesmo com Tatsuha, nos arremessando para longe um do outro. - O quê... - me ergui do chão atordoado, me sentindo tonto e nauseado, e arregalei os olhos quando um arroto brotou da minha garganta e estourou na minha boca, lançando um fraco jorro de fogo e fumaça.

– Ei! - Tatsuha gritou do outro lado do beco, apontando para mim. - Eu deveria estar fazendo isso. - e sem aviso desapareceu por alguns segundos no lugar e reapareceu novamente. - Okay, o que foi que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei, mas só sei que não é nada bom. - resmunguei, me levantando aos tropeços e vendo o meu mundo rodar por alguns segundos antes de tudo parar de volta no lugar.

– Ryuichi? Você está bem? Ficou pálido de repente.

– Não. Parece que uma revolução está acontecendo no meu estômago e... - outro arroto fora do comum interrompeu a minha reclamação e isto pareceu ser o suficiente para fazer Tatsuha rir.

– Isto é perfeito. Você está com os meus sintomas de gravidez.

– O quê?

– Parece que você está com os meus sintomas de gravi...

– Eu entendi esta parte. O que não entendi é por que eu estou com os seus sintomas. - o vi franzir as sobrancelhas pensativo.

– Não faço a menor ideia. Melhor irmos para casa, não podemos nos arriscar com alguém vendo você arrotando fogo, não fora do seu formato original. - ele segurou no meu braço, juntando o meu corpo no dele, e eu me preparei para nos bruxulear para fora dali. Entretanto, quando um minuto passou sem nada acontecer, percebi que tinha acontecido mais coisas do que eu simplesmente ter ganhado de presente o enjoo do Tatsuha. - Ryuichi?

– Quando eu arrotei, você bruxuleou.

– O quê?

– Você desapareceu por uns segundos, logo depois de sermos atingidos por aquela luz.

– Então se você está com o meu enjoo...

– Você está com os meus poderes.

– Que maravilha! - mas ele não parecia maravilhado, parecia mais irritado. - E como isso funciona? Quero dizer, esse negócio de bruxulear?

– Bem... Você basicamente imagina para onde quer ir e vai. - e foi isso o que ele fez. Em um segundo estávamos no beco atrás do hospital, no outro estávamos aparecendo no meio da sala de estar da casa dos Uesugi e Tatsuha me soltou, o que foi uma boa ideia porque a vontade que me veio de vomitar quase não me deu tempo de correr até o banheiro mais próximo.

Eu realmente estava começando a odiar isto.

**Tatsuha**

Eu tive que rir quando vi Ryuichi correr atrapalhado em direção ao banheiro e fiz uma careta de nojo quando pude ouvir da sala os sons que ele estava fazendo ao colocar tudo que consumiu nesta manhã para fora.

– Ehhh... O que foi isso? - Mika apontou para onde Ryuichi tinha ido se refugiar com tanto desespero e agora dava um olá amigável a um velho conhecido meu: o vaso sanitário.

– Aparentemente Ryuichi adquiriu o meu enjoo matinal. - respondi com divertimento.

– E você adquiriu o quê? Os poderes dele? - Eiri rebateu e eu dei de ombros, vendo que Ryuichi tinha retornado para a sala com uma tonalidade verde doentia em seu rosto coberto por uma fina camada de suor.

– Não sei dizer exatamente. Antes disto acontecer – apontei para o meu namorado que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. - eu tinha bruxuleado até aquele hospital quando ouvi aquela canção vagabunda e peguei Ryuichi no flagra se agarrando com o demônio. Mas eu acho que isso foi obra do bebê.

– E o que aconteceu depois disso?

– Bem... - e eu expliquei a Eiri sobre o ataque, sobre Mika orbitando com a mulher que tinha sido vítima do demônio mais cedo, do bebê fazendo gracinhas com os meus poderes, o voo raso que dei janela afora do hospital, sobre Ryuichi me salvando, a discussão, o raio de luz que nos atingiu e que resultou na situação de agora e sobre Ryuichi botando os bofes para fora e eu achando graça disto.

E ao fim do meu relato, Mika começou a rir.

– O que foi? Qual é a graça? - perguntou um Ryuichi miserável, indo se sentar no sofá.

– O bebê fez com vocês o que qualquer terapeuta de casal teria feito. - ela se explicou e eu troquei olhares confusos com um Ryuichi pálido. - Está fazendo vocês experimentarem o que o outro está passando.

– Então isso significa... - olhei para a minha barriga com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Será que o bebê tinha mudado de casa também?

– Só há um meio de saber. - e sem aviso Eiri pegou um vaso de decoração e o arremessou em cima de Ryuichi que soltou um grito e ergueu as mãos em um gesto defensivo, o que fez o vaso explodir a meio caminho da cabeça dele. Sinceramente, Eiri tinha que parar com essa mania de treinamento de choque para ativar poderes alheios.

– Seus poderes estão funcionando bem nele. - Mika apontou para um Ryuichi de olhos largos, ainda mais pálido, e ofegante no sofá. - Então o bebê só trocou os poderes, não de lugar. - droga. E eu já tinha criado esperanças.

– E cadê... A mulher que foi a causa de toda essa confusão? - perguntei ao ver que a mulher que salvamos mais cedo não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

– Eu a curei e a encaminhei as autoridades. - Mika se explicou.

– As autoridades? Com que desculpa? - perguntei incrédulo.

– Usei um pouco de pó da memória na polícia. Eles a estão mantendo sob proteção porque aparentemente ela é a terceira pessoa vítima deste tipo de ataque.

– Ataque?

– O marido dela morreu no incêndio, mas os pulmões dele já estavam queimados antes do fogo começar. Foi um processo de dentro para fora, como se ele tivesse engolido fogo, o que creio que seja como o nosso demônio mata as suas vítimas. Queima o marido com um beijo e depois a esposa em um incêndio. Desta vez a esposa foi salva por Ryuichi, então ela pode querer terminar o trabalho.

– Então vamos procurá-la... - parei quando ouvi um eco dentro da minha cabeça, algo que foi aumentando progressivamente até se tornar várias vozes misturadas a flashes de imagens que me fizeram ficar tonto. - Uou! O que foi isso? - falei, tentando me apoiar em algo e olhando a minha volta assustado. Ryuichi ergueu-se do sofá com uma expressão preocupada, aproximando-se de mim um pouco menos pálido do que estava antes.

– O que foi?

– Vozes, estou ouvindo vozes, alguém está me chamando. - ele fez uma careta desgostosa.

– Alguém parece em pânico, preocupado ou algo parecido?

– Como eu vou saber? O que diabos está acontecendo?

– Bem... Devem ser os filhotes.

– Os o quê?

– Dragões desgarrados de seus clãs que precisam de guias. Geralmente o antigo Conselho dos Dragões elege alguns Dragões seniores para serem os guias dos novatos. - ah, eu havia esquecido que a organização social dos Dragões era completamente independente do restante do mundo mágico.

Eles não respondem aos Anciões como nós, eles tinham os seus próprios, assim como não tinham anjos da luz branca, mas sim dragões mais experientes que guiavam os mais novos quando esses não tinham alguém da própria família para fazer o trabalho. Ryuichi teve um dragão guia anos atrás, a Sra. Mihara, logo depois que o ajudamos a se livrar do Caçador e quando ele decidiu manter os seus poderes ao invés de selá-los. Agora era a vez dele fazer o mesmo.

– Okay... - sacudi a cabeça, tentando me achar dentro do emaranhado de vozes ecoando na minha mente.

– E então? - Ryuichi me perguntou ansioso. - Alguém está com problemas?

– Como eu vou saber? Você ouve essas vozes o tempo todo?

– Basicamente. Não é muito útil durante shows, mas depois de um tempo aprendemos a filtrar os chamados importantes dos outros.

– E como você faz isso?

– Concentrando.

– Concentrando... - parei quando ouvi alguém gritar em desespero na minha mente. - Certo, alguém em pânico, alguém em muito pânico. - tentei me concentrar, diferenciar este chamado dos outros, até que alguma coisa ficou distinta na minha mente. Uma voz, uma imagem que foi se formando aos poucos. - Certo, eu tenho que ir.

– Mas e quanto ao demônio? - Mika protestou.

– Ryuichi tem os meus poderes, ele ajuda vocês. - rebati. Que ajuda _eu_ seria se agora eu era um dragão? Ah minha nossa, somente esperava não me transformar em um enorme lagarto que cospe fogo. Achava isso sexy no meu namorado, imponente, mas não creio que escamas e chifres combinavam com a minha pessoa.

– O quê? - a cor que estava voltando para o rosto de Ryuichi sumiu de novo. - Como eu vou fazer isto?

– Apenas... se concentre. - e com isto bruxuleei de encontro ao meu protegido em desespero.

**Ryuichi**

Vi Tatsuha sumir em frente aos meus olhos e entrei em desespero. Eu? Extinguir demônios? Certo que fiz isto uma vez, mas foi há anos, e eu não fazia nem ideia de por onde começar a usar os poderes do Tatsuha e, no momento, a única coisa que eu queria era me deitar para ver se este maldito enjoo passava.

– E então irmãozinho, – o tom de deboche de Eiri me fez dar uma careta de desagrado. - pronto para chutar o traseiro de alguns demônios? - quis vomitar de novo só diante da perspectiva enquanto era alvo da graça de Mika e Eiri.

– Vou ver se encontro o tal demônio no Livro das Sombras. - Mika saiu as pressas da sala, ainda rindo, me deixando sozinho sob o olhar debochado de Eiri.

– O que foi? - perguntei contrariado ao perceber que ele estava me olhando demais. Ele apenas deu um sorriso de escárnio e sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

– É só que... Meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha, é um gênio. - caçoou e eu o mirei ainda mais contrariado. Eu estava considerando, agora, que esta criança era um gênio do mal, isso sim, se as dores que ela me deu, o enjoo horrível e essa mania de ficar arrotando fogo fosse alguma indicação.

– Eu encontrei o demônio. - o retorno de Mika com o Livro das Sombras me fez esquecer qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer de atravessado para Eiri. - A Sereia foi uma bela mulher que tomou como amante um homem casado. Quando o vilarejo onde eles moravam descobriu sobre o caso, o homem saiu ileso das acusações. A mulher foi queimada sob as provocações das outras mulheres do vilarejo e o seu ódio a transformou em um demônio que agora se vinga delas matando os homens e queimando as mulheres no mesmo fogo que a consumiu.

– Que doce. - Eiri debochou.

– Nada que uma boa poção não resolva. - Mika fechou o livro em um estalo, dirigindo-se a cozinha e nós a seguimos. Em minutos ela tinha todos os ingredientes separados e a panela já esquentava sobre o fogão, emitindo um cheiro que estava piorando ainda mais a minha náusea.

– Você parece meio verde. - Eiri provocou enquanto jogava outra erva dentro da panela, o que tornou o cheiro ainda mais forte.

– Não... - quis dizer, mas fechei a boca porque tinha a sensação de que se a abrisse botaria tudo para fora de novo. Até o cheiro do meu perfume estava me enjoando.

Para o meu completo alívio, Tatsuha bruxuleou na cozinha carregando, curiosamente, um galo sob o braço.

– O que é isso? - Mika riu.

– Nem queira saber. - foi a resposta dele enquanto soltava o galo para correr pela cozinha. - Desde quando você fala francês? - disparou a pergunta para mim e eu pisquei por um momento, sem entender, até que lembrei o que ele tinha ido fazer no meu lugar por estar com os meus poderes.

– Bem, nós falamos a língua que os nossos protegidos falam.

– Quase seis anos juntos e somente agora você me diz isso?

– Bem...

– Espera aí! - ele me interrompeu com um erguer de mãos. - Alguém em pânico, com problemas... Ohh, problemas muito grandes. Eu tenho que ir.

– Não! Tatsuha, espera! Você precisa me ajudar com esse seu enjoo.

– Não dá, tem alguém precisando urgentemente de mim. - a vingança realmente era doce, pelo que eu estava vendo. Agora era eu o desesperado por atenção e Tatsuha o sem tempo. É, eu já estava começando a entender a moral desta confusão.

– Mas... - ainda tentei protestar, mas ele já estava bruxuleando para fora da cozinha.

– Tente bolachas. - foi a última coisa que ouvi antes dele sumir de vez.

– Bem... - Mika veio até mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, colocando um pacote de bolachas na minha frente e um bloco e uma caneta. Os irmãos pareciam estar adorando, mais do que da conta, a minha situação atual. - Aqui estão as suas bolachas e aqui está o papel e a caneta para preparar o feitiço para convocar a Sereia.

– Eu? Escrever feitiços, mas... - tentei protestar pela segunda vez, em vão, pois Mika me ignorou em favor de olhar para o teto com uma expressão preocupada.

– Eu preciso ir, os Anciões estão me chamando. - declarou, sumindo em uma chuva de orbes antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu vou preparar a barricada para quando invocarmos a Sereia. - Eiri ainda tinha aquele tom de deboche e divertimento na voz. - Então é bom o feitiço ser bem feito. - dei uma careta para ele da qual ele riu enquanto saía da cozinha com o frasco da poção pronta nas mãos.

Por minutos eu fiquei ali, mordiscando bolachas e escrevendo verso atrás de verso até me dar por satisfeito. Com um sorriso, saí da cadeira em um pulo com a folha na mão e fui procurar Eiri na sala, o encontrando sentado junto a mesa de jantar que havia sido virada e colocada no portal de acesso entre a copa e o corredor.

– Consegui. - estendi para ele o meu feitiço e ele o pegou, passando os olhos por sobre os versos para logo depois soltar uma risada.

– Sakuma... É um feitiço, não uma canção. _Sereia o seu lugar é no mar e as chamas que lhe queimaram irão crepitar..._ E eu achava que as rimas do Shuichi eram ruins. - fiz uma expressão de desagrado diante do descaso dele referente ao meu feitiço. Eu dei o meu melhor, okay? E ele não tinha o direito de dizer essas coisas para mim.

– O que está acontecendo? - ouvi Mika perguntar atrás de mim após reaparecer em uma chuva de orbes.

– O que está acontecendo? É que vocês não me dão o menor valor. Aqui estou eu, com esses poderes que eu não entendo, com os quais estou tentando lidar, querendo dar o meu melhor e o que vocês fazem? - apontei para Eiri que agora tinha saído de detrás da mesa. - Riem de mim. - resmunguei inconformado, indo para a sala de visitas e me jogando no sofá, abraçando uma de suas almofadas contra o peito. - O que está acontecendo comigo?

– Querido... - Mika sentou-se na mesa de café e colocou uma mão confortadora sobre o meu joelho. - É o choramingo. São os hormônios tomando conta do seu corpo.

– Eu pensei... Pensei que ele só estava exagerando.

– Bem vindo a nossa vida. Quero dizer, Tatsuha está experimentando o que uma mulher sofre, e agora você. - ela riu, mas eu não achei a menor graça.

Então era por isso tudo que Tatsuha passava? Não era à toa que ele estava sempre de mau humor. Não era somente o fato fora do normal de ele estar carregando uma criança, gerando um bebê, eram as mudanças em geral. Se quando entramos na puberdade enlouquecemos com as mudanças do nosso corpo, deveria ser pior ainda quando coisas assim aconteciam já na fase adulta. E era horrível.

– O que os Anciões queriam? - Eiri interrompeu os meus lamentos e antes que Mika pudesse responder, Tatsuha surgiu atrás do sofá.

– Como assim a nossa Inocente fugiu? - ouvi o resmungo dele.

– Nossa, as notícias viajam rápido, em qualquer plano. - Mika retrucou contrariada. - Bem, eu não sei. Ela entrou em pânico quando as autoridades explicaram para ela o que estava acontecendo, que ela corria perigo.

– Mika, pensei que você tinha dito que ela ficaria segura com a polícia! - às vezes Tatsuha sabia bancar o irmão mais velho assustador e mandão.

– Eu também! Os Anciões me pediram para ir atrás dela, ajudá-la, porque ela está confusa.

– E? Por que você ainda não foi?

– Porque nós temos um demônio para combater. - Tatsuha suspirou, dando a volta pelo sofá e sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Mika, você sabia ao aceitar a proposta dos Anciões para ser um anjo guia o que isso implicava.

– Sim. Mas agora eu tenho que ser anjo da guarda, bruxa, professora e esposa tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estou sobrecarregada aqui. - tinha que dar razão a Mika. Desde que ela voltou a atuar na sua área de formação – artes – como professora, o tempo dela sempre andava curto. Mas ela sempre soube o quanto as coisas ficariam ainda mais complicadas se também aceitasse ser um anjo da guarda, e mesmo assim o fez. Então por que estava reclamando disto agora?

– Mika. - Tatsuha rolou os olhos. - É a nossa compaixão, não os nossos poderes, que nos difere dos demônios.

– Eu sei _aniki_ – debochou. - eu sei.

– Então?

– Estou indo. - e com isto ela sumiu em uma chuva de orbes.

– Sabe. - comecei. - Você é bom nesse negócio de orientar as pessoas. - Tatsuha sorriu, o que fez borboletas revoarem em meu estômago cada vez que ele sorria para mim.

– Obrigado. E... Onde está o Eiri?

**Shuichi**

Eu realmente gostaria muito de saber onde estava o Ryuichi, pois todos os contatos que eu tentava com ele tornavam-se em vão.

O telefone no meu ouvido emitia o tom constante de chamada enquanto eu perambulava pelos bastidores da nossa turnê em conjunto. Nittle Grasper e Bad Luck, a primeira turnê em parceria das duas bandas em comemoração aos quinze anos do NG. A nova e velha geração unidas mostrando que o tempo não era barreira para os fãs. Ou ao menos essa seria a intenção se o vocalista do NG não tivesse desaparecido durante o intervalo do ensaio, aparecido misteriosamente no incêndio no sobrado ao lado do nosso hotel e depois desaparecido de novo, o que fez a imprensa ficar ainda mais alvoroçada.

A chamada caiu na caixa postal... de novo, e eu cogitei por um momento ligar para o Tatsuha. Estávamos em Kyoto, talvez fosse uma possibilidade o Ryuichi estar com ele, isso se eles tivessem feito as pazes. Por algum motivo que Yuki recusa-se a me contar, aparentemente o irmão dele e Sakuma-san estavam com uma crise no relacionamento que o próprio Ryuichi também evitava comentar.

Fechei o celular com força, com a minha impaciência aumentando junto com a quantidade de mensagens que eu deixei na caixa postal de Ryuichi. O show era amanhã, a passagem de som não foi feita corretamente e por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender Tohma, aquele que deveria estar dando mais chiliques do que eu, não parecia em nada abalado com o fato de que o seu vocalista havia desaparecido.

Se fosse comigo ele não faria aquela cara de paisagem enquanto os outros ficavam perguntando para ele onde estava Ryuichi Sakuma.

– Você parece impaciente. - virei-me aos tropeços ao ouvir a voz, com o meu queixo indo ao chão ao ver a bela mulher de corpete, calça justa e botas de couro negras perto da mesa de som. Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso que fez os seus olhos azuis claríssimos se iluminarem e a passos langorosos veio em minha direção. E então, uma canção inebriante começou a ecoar no local, algo que era tão lindo que tonteava os meus sentidos.

A vi se aproximando mais, tocando o meu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos, a canção sendo praticamente sussurrada ao meu ouvido e então, no segundo seguinte, percebi que ao invés de estar nos bastidores do show, estava em outro lugar com colunas desgastadas, teias de aranha, velas praticamente queimadas e com uma cama forrada por cobertas multicoloridas e para a qual a bela mulher me empurrava enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos.

– Shuichi... - ouvi alguém chamar e olhando por cima do ombro dela, vi Eiri na entrada daquele lugar estranho. Quis correr até ele, pedir por ajuda, por algo lá no fundo me dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada naquela situação, mas a canção, a bela mulher e as carícias me faziam ficar parado no lugar enquanto apreciava o show que ela fazia.

– Isso... - a voz melodiosa entorpeceu ainda mais o meu cérebro, me fazendo perder o controle da realidade. - Ceda-se a mim... E mate aquele bruxo. - assenti levemente com a cabeça e a obedecendo, levantei da cama, indo até onde um Eiri estático, hipnotizado, estava. Com um gesto brusco o agarrei pelos ombros e o arremessei sobre a cama, com uma força que minha a mente nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar de onde tinha surgido.

– Shindou! - Eiri pareceu ter acordado do transe diante do meu ataque, preparando-se para levantar e se defender, mas eu não permiti, porque no segundo seguinte estava sobre ele e sem nenhuma piedade as minhas mãos se fecharam em sua garganta e começaram a esganá-lo.

Mirei com horror o meu amante se debatendo sob mim e uma voz lá no fundo gritava para eu parar, mas o meu corpo não a obedecia e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi implorar. Implorar, por favor, que alguém nos salvasse.

**Ryuichi**

– Eiri não está aqui embaixo. - falei para Tatsuha que terminava de descer as escadas.

– E não está lá em cima. - o vi passar as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. - Onde ele pode ter se enfiado?

– A Sereia? - questionei. Era uma possibilidade. Ela sabia que estávamos atrás dela, então poderia ter capturado Eiri sem termos percebido.

– Como? Eiri até minutos atrás estava conosco. Então como ela poderia tê-lo levado? - era uma boa pergunta.

– Você disse que quando eu fui atacado no hospital, ouviu a canção da Sereia, foi isso que o incitou a ir até mim.

– Sim, e?

– E se o mesmo aconteceu com Eiri?

– Para ter acontecido com Eiri... - ele parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas pensativo. - Ela capturou o Shuichi? Como?

– Não é difícil. Eiri é famoso, Shuichi é famoso, o caso deles é famoso.

– Demônios que têm como passatempo revistas de fofocas? Era só o que me faltava.

– É uma possibilidade. Pode senti-lo?

– O quê?

– Senti-lo. - repeti e o vi piscar confusamente para mim.

– Como assim senti-lo? Você tem um GPS interno como os anjos da luz branca?

– Sim, nos ajuda a encontrar mais rápido os nossos protegidos.

– Sim, mas são dragões. Nós não somos...

– Mas são família. Óbvio que eu mantenho vocês sob o meu radar. - ele sorriu novamente e mais borboletas revoaram em meu estômago. Me desculpem se eu estou sendo sentimentaloide, mas é que ultimamente não estava sendo muito agraciado com os sorrisos de Tatsuha. Estava mais recebendo era "patadas" dele.

– Certo. E como eu faço isso com este caos que está na minha cabeça?

– Feche os olhos, inspire, expire, concentre-se no Eiri. - ele fez o que eu mandei, fechando os olhos e respirando lentamente, concentrando-se. Fiquei o observando por minutos, esperando alguma reação, qualquer reação, até que ele abriu os olhos em um estalo e me encarou.

– Eiri. - e com isto segurou na minha mão e nos bruxuleou para o que parecia ser um mausoléu abandonado onde Eiri tentava desesperadamente tirar Shuichi, que o estrangulava, de cima de si.

Tatsuha agiu depressa, indo até Shindou e o agarrando sob os braços, tentando afastá-lo do irmão, mas o meu amigo cantor parecia ter adquirido uma força estrondosa do nada, pois facilmente livrou-se de Tatsuha com um sacudir de corpo. Quanto a mim? Rodei os olhos pelo local e achei a maldita Sereia sorridente a um canto enquanto observava o circo pegar fogo e amaldiçoei o fato de que a poção para extingui-la estava com Eiri, o mesmo que estava sendo esganado neste momento.

– Tatsuha! A poção! - o avisei e ele rapidamente captou o fato de que o irmão tinha a chave para acabar com aquele demônio. Novamente Tatsuha pulou sobre Shuichi, tentando soltá-lo de Eiri, sem sucesso.

– Faça alguma coisa Ryuichi! - gritou para mim, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Recuei um passo desesperado quando vi a Sereia vir na minha direção com um sorriso cheio de dentes no rosto, e olhei a minha volta a procura de algo que pudesse me ajudar a combatê-la, não encontrando nada. E então eu me lembrei: eu tinha os poderes de Tatsuha. Inspirando profundamente me concentrei e torci para que isto funcionasse. Sacudi as minhas mãos, mas em um primeiro momento nada aconteceu. Me concentrei mais, imaginando a Sereia explodindo, e sacudi as mãos de novo.

Um velho vaso sobre uma meia coluna que estava perto da cabeça dela estourou, a fazendo parar de supetão e olhar o estrago. Quando percebeu que não corria perigo, continuou avançando enquanto eu recuava a cada passo que ela dava.

– Ryuichi! - Tatsuha gritou desesperado, pois Eiri agora estava ganhando uma tonalidade azulada que realmente não combinava com ele e o que mais me irritou é que eu vi, deslizando pelas bochechas de Shuichi, lágrimas. Meu pobre amigo tinha noção do que fazia, mas não tinha nenhum controle por causa dessa maldita.

Com raiva borbulhando dentro de mim, voltei a encarar a Sereia e ergui as mãos, o que ela não considerou grande ameaça se o sorriso fixo no rosto dela fosse alguma indicação. Entretanto, eu estava possesso o suficiente para acertar esse tiro e foi isso o que eu fiz.

Com um sacudir de dedos senti o poder sair do meu corpo e chocar-se com o dela e foi com prazer que vi a expressão surpresa da Sereia antes dela explodir em milhões de pontinhos negros. Voltei-me para onde estavam os outros, vendo que agora Tatsuha saia de cima de Shuichi que tinha finalmente largado Eiri que tossia intensamente a procura de ar. O rosto do meu pobre amigo estava pálido e agora ele soluçava e chorava copiosamente.

– Shuichi... - Eiri o chamou com a voz rouca, mas o garoto somente recuou um passo, ainda extremamente atordoado com o que aconteceu, e com certeza com muito medo. E eu não o culpava. Ele tinha acabado de ter uma experiência direta com a magia. Uma experiência muito desagradável por sinal. Shuichi adorava Eiri e o fato de quase tê-lo matado deveria estar surtando com a cabeça dele.

– Melhor... Deixá-los conversar. - Tatsuha havia se aproximado de mim e pousado a mão em meu ombro.

– Melhor. - concordei, enquanto era levado de volta para casa.

**Tatsuha**

– E Shuichi? - foi a primeira coisa que perguntei ao entrar na cozinha pela manhã e ver Ryuichi apoiado na bancada da pia com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Na noite passada, depois que saímos do covil da Sereia, deixando o meu irmão e Shindou para trás, não tivemos mais notícias dos dois até que Eiri retornou para casa de madrugada sem o seu amante rosado na cola.

– Abalado. Tohma achou melhor adiar o show depois do que aconteceu.

– Imaginei. - fui até a cafeteira, pegando para mim um pouco de café. - Você foi muito bem ontem ao lidar com aquele demônio. - falei enquanto sentava no banco perto da bancada central onde ficava um dos fogões.

– Obrigado. E você não foi de todo ruim sabe... com os filhotes. - assenti com a cabeça e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Certo, eu admito, eu sou um reclamão.

– O quê?

– Eu sei que não deveria protestar tanto. Quero dizer, muitas pessoas morreriam para estarem no meu lugar. Não homens, claro, porque isso sim seria estranho, mas mulheres que não conseguem ter filhos e olha eu aqui, carregando um filho seu e só reclamando. Claro que eu queria formar uma família com você, apenas não esperava ser deste jeito, mas eu compreendo que sendo o último da raça você teria que produzir descendentes e como sou o seu parceiro destinado, obviamente que você não procuraria alguém de fora para isto. Acho que a magia até foi justa neste ponto, porque eu não aguentaria ver uma qualquer carregando a sua cria, seria estranho para mim.

– Terminou?

– Sim.

– Certo, eu admito que não fui justo com você também. Seu corpo está passando por mudanças que para uma mulher que nasceu biologicamente preparada para isto já é difícil, imagina para um homem? E eu desconsiderei as dificuldades, assim como o fato de que iria ser pai me apavorou por um instante. Mas agora eu entendo que não deveria desconsiderar os seus pedidos de ajuda, que deveria estar mais ao seu lado, que você é minha família agora e portanto precisa de mim.

– E eu deveria também considerar que você é um homem ocupado não somente com a sua carreira, mas também com os seus protegidos, e que eu não deveria ficar criticando cada pequena coisa que você faz.

– Então, estamos entendidos? - ele estendeu uma mão para mim, que eu aceitei em um gesto de paz.

– Estamos... - e o que eu ia falar foi interrompido quando um jato de luz me acertou diretamente no peito, fazendo o mesmo com o Ryuichi, e nos derrubando no chão.

– O que foi isto?

– Eu não... Oh. - gemi quando senti o meu estômago revirar.

– Ei, a minha náusea foi embora! - Ryuichi comemorou.

– Ei, a minha voltou! - também comemorei até que me dei conta de que isto não era uma coisa boa.

– Então... Estamos de volta?

– Eu não sei. - para testar, Ryuichi bruxuleou no lugar e reapareceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– E os seus poderes? - me levantei, pegando um bolinho dentro da cesta sobre a mesa e o jogando no ar, mirando as minhas mãos nele e o mesmo explodiu normalmente.

– Muito bom. - suspirei, me apoiando no balcão e observando Ryuichi do outro lado da cozinha.

– O que foi? - me perguntou quando viu que eu o encarava demais.

– Hum... _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_– sugeri e ele riu quando o puxei pelo braço para um beijo.


	4. Nove Semanas

**Nove Semanas**

**A Bruxa do Mar Parte 1**

**Shuichi**

Magia não existe, magia não existe. Era o que eu repetia para mim mesmo enquanto abraçava os meus joelhos e balançava o meu corpo para frente e para trás, mirando desfocado o poster do Nittle Grasper na parede do quarto.

- Nii-san? - ouvi a minha irmã me chamar, dando leve batidas na porta, mas a ignorei. A ignorei assim como vinha ignorando os meus pais nos últimos três dias. Tudo isto porque magia não existia. - Yuki-san no telefone. - o nome fez o meu coração dar um pulo no peito e eu fechei os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelas minhas bochechas mais uma vez.

Magia não existia. Repeti como um mantra mas, mesmo assim, a lembrança voltou à minha mente.

A bela mulher, a canção, nós dois desaparecendo em meio a fumaça e ela me empurrando contra uma cama. O surgimento de Yuki e o meu desespero, a minha vontade de dizer à ele que aquilo não era o que parecia ser, mas ele também estava em transe, me olhando com olhos desfocados e expressão distante. E então, o sussurro em meus ouvidos, a ordem, a canção que nublou todos os meus sentidos e quando dei por mim estava sobre Yuki, o pressionando contra a cama, o atacando, o esganando.

Fechei os dedos em meus cabelos e puxei os fios com força, ignorando a dor que surgiu em meu couro cabeludo.

As memórias eram um pesadelo que eu vivia tanto dormindo quanto acordado. Era só fechar os olhos para ver o rosto pálido do homem que eu amo perder ainda mais a cor à medida em que ele se debatia mais, tentando se livrar das minhas garras, tentando se livrar de mim enquanto eu somente observava como um expectador dentro do meu próprio corpo eu fazer aquelas barbaridades sem poder me controlar. As lágrimas quentes em minhas bochechas me lembravam as mesmas daquele dia, assim como me lembravam do meu pedido interno, desesperado, por ajuda.

E a ajuda veio na forma de Tatsuha e, surpreendentemente, de Ryuichi, com o primeiro pulando sobre mim e tentando me desvencilhar de Yuki e fracassando. Porque eu estava forte, subitamente forte o suficiente para subjugar dois irmãos que em bons dias poderiam me quebrar ao meio como um palito de dente. E a canção na minha mente continuava a tocar, me incitando a feri-los, me obrigando a fazer coisas das quais me arrependerei pelo resto da vida, até que, subitamente, tudo acabou. A canção se foi, Tatsuha não estava mais sobre mim, mas sim perto de Yuki, o ajudando a se recuperar do ataque, e Ryuichi encontrava-se do outro lado daquela estranha caverna com as mãos erguidas e próximo a um monte de cinzas.

- Melhor... Deixá-los conversar. - ouvi Tatsuha dizer, aproximando-se de Sakuma e lhe tocando o ombro.

- Melhor. - e com isto ambos desapareceram em pleno ar, para o meu completo horror. Horror não somente por ter visto algo incompreensível como também por ter sido deixado sozinho com Yuki.

- Shuichi. - a voz rouca dele me chamou mais uma vez, visto que na primeira tentativa eu o ignorei, com muito medo do que tinha feito para deixar que ele me tocasse, ou sequer dirigisse a palavra à mim. - Não foi sua culpa. - em um bom dia eu ficaria extasiado diante desse lado preocupado, desse lado carinhoso, tão raro de se ver em Yuki, mas este não era um bom dia. Aliás, havia se tornado um dia horrível porque eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

A minha cabeça girava, o meu coração pulava no peito enlouquecidamente, as lágrimas pareciam jamais cessar e a única coisa que ficava martelando na minha mente era que eu quase metei Yuki. Eu quase me transformei no monstro que Kitazawa foi.

- Não! - em um gesto brusco Yuki tinha se levantado daquela cama de panos e almofadas e vindo em minha direção com a mão erguida, mas eu recuei um passo ainda temeroso. - Você não é como ele Shuichi, jamais será como ele. - o olhar firme que ele me dava não era nada parecido com o olhar quase apagado de antes por causa da vida que esvaía pouco a pouco dele enquanto eu o enforcava com as minhas próprias mãos.

Minhas próprias mãos.

Olhei para as mencionadas que tremiam intensamente, como se as mesmas estivessem manchadas com o sangue de Yuki, mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhum ferimento visível e a única lembrança de nosso embate fosse a vermelhidão entorno de seu pescoço. Era a minha mente pregando peças, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Eu tinha jurado a mim mesmo que sempre estaria ao lado dele, que o ajudaria a superar os seus traumas, não importava quanto tempo isso levasse, ou o quanto ele fosse indiferente comigo. As pessoas não entendiam, principalmente Ryuichi, o porquê de eu insistir em permanecer ao lado de Yuki se ele nunca era carinhoso ou delicado comigo. Mas eu não estava procurando carinho ou delicadeza. Se eu quisesse amor incondicional arrumava um cachorro. O que eu queria era aquele olhar que Yuki às vezes me lançava, aquele olhar de agradecimento por estar ao lado dele apesar de tudo.

O olhar que eu não receberia mais depois do que tinha acontecido.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu explicar - a voz dele, ainda rouca, o que me fez sentir ainda mais culpado, havia me tirado dos meus devaneios. - o que aconteceu. - explicar o que aconteceu? Como ele poderia explicar o que tinha acontecido se tudo estava claro como água diante dos meus olhos?

Mas então ele abriu a boca e começou a contar a história mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido na vida.

A história que me trazia, agora, para o meu antigo quarto na casa dos meus pais enquanto eu me encolhia na escuridão deste, no canto da parede, me sacudindo feito um louco enquanto repetia incessantemente em minha mente:

_Magia não existe!_

- Sinto muito Yuki-san. - a voz da minha irmã do outro lado da porta chegou aos meus ouvidos mais uma vez. - Mas ele não pode atender no momento. - e quando ouvi os passos dela se afastando pelo corredor, enterrei o rosto entre os joelhos e continuei a repetir para mim mesmo até me convencer:

- Magia não existe.

**Eiri**

- Nada? - ergui os olhos da tela do meu celular para ver que Tatsuha estava parado sob o beiral de acesso a sala com um copo de sorvete nas mãos, e arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Me pergunto se a barriga que começo a ver sob a sua blusa é o bebê ou o sorvete que você não para de comer. - caçoei, vendo o olhar dele ir diretamente para a barriga ainda plana.

Depois de toda a confusão com a troca de poderes, a Sereia e tudo mais, Tatsuha aprendeu a aceitar o fato de que ele, agora, era um espécime raro da natureza graças a magia de velhos dragões intrometidos, o que melhorou consideravelmente o humor dele. Ryuichi também deixou de ser um covarde e agora estava mais presente, tornando-se um pai que mostrava ser a cada dia que passava super protetor e babão. Mika, logo que tudo se ajeitou, se enfiou no primeiro shopping para comprar coisas para o bebê e Tohma, ao saber da novidade, somente rolou os olhos, suspirou e soltou em um tom sofrido:

- Agora vou ter que arrumar um jeito de convencer a mídia que Ryuichi adotou um bebê que coincidentemente se parece com ele e Tatsuha sem possuir nenhuma relação genética.

- Mas ele tem relação genética conosco. - Ryuichi havia cometido a burrice de responder, somente para receber um olhar assassino de Tohma.

- Eu sei! - ele tinha rosnado para o imbecil. - Mas a mídia não pode saber. - e com isto havia dado as costas para Ryuichi, com certeza pensando alguns impropérios relacionados ao cantor, enquanto maquinava ideias de como iria abafar a gravidez de Tatsuha e o fato de que daqui a alguns meses o vocalista do Nittle Grasper teria um herdeiro.

- Também sinto o seu amor aniki. - Tatsuha rolou os olhos, vindo até o sofá onde eu estava e sentou-se ao meu lado. - Shuichi ainda está te ignorando?

Shuichi. Esta era outra questão que assolava a minha mente desde o incidente com a Sereia.

Shindou estava me ignorando sem nenhum pudor, traumatizado demais diante de tudo o que aconteceu para conseguir processar qualquer coisa que fosse de maneira racional. E eu não o culpava, não depois de ter captado remorso o suficiente emanando dele após o ataque. E, obviamente, diante de tudo o que ele passou, de tudo o que ele viu, tive que lhe contar a verdade. O que agora, pensando racionalmente, acho que não foi uma boa ideia.

Se Shuichi estava a um passo de surtar por causa da culpa de quase ter me matado, dizer à ele que eu era um bruxo, que meus irmãos eram bruxos e que a mulher que o enfeitiçou era um demônio, com certeza o pirou de vez porque logo depois de eu colocar o ponto final na minha história, ele arregalou mais ainda aqueles enormes olhos azuis e aos tropeços saiu correndo do covil da Sereia mais rápido do que o tempo que Ryuichi levou para explodi-la.

- Ruim assim, huh? - Tatsuha comentou, dando mais uma colherada no sorvete que, agora que eu percebi, tinha calda de chocolate o suficiente para causar cáries em metade da população do Japão.

- Não o culpo. - resmunguei, jogando o celular sobre a mesa de centro junto ao meu laptop onde o editor de texto estava aberto com o mouse piscando na tela e nenhuma palavra escrita. Minha inspiração estava realmente levando muito mais tempo do que o normal para voltar. Tatsuha permaneceu em silêncio, com a colher de sorvete presa entre os lábios e um olhar distante e pensativo. - O que foi? - perguntei, pois conhecia bem aquela expressão.

- Por que o Tohma não fala com ele? - soltei uma risada de escárnio diante da sugestão.

Tohma? Tohma, o mesmo que ameaçou Shuichi com as suas palavras de duplo sentido e discurso cheio de significados nas entrelinhas quando começamos as no relacionar e que vivia me dizendo, dia após dia, que me envolver com Shindou era má ideia? O mesmo Tohma que ainda diz que ficar com Shindou é má ideia?

- Você está de sacanagem comigo ou são os hormônios lhe subindo a cabeça? - recebi como resposta um salpico de sorvete de baunilha bem na bochecha. Meu irmão, que criatura madura, tinha pena da criança crescendo dentro dele.

- Eu só estou dizendo que Tohma já passou pelo que Shuichi passou: descobrir sobre a magia. Então ele pode dar umas orientações à ele.

- A diferença é que Mika contou para Tohma sobre magia em um lugar calmo e tranquilo, não depois que ele tentou matá-la sufocada por causa de um ataque de um demônio. - silêncio e Tatsuha franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É, isso pode traumatizar um pouco.

- Não, jura? - soltei com azedume. Claro que isso poderia traumatizar, ainda mais Shuichi que já era emocionalmente sensível.

- Ryuichi talvez? - eu queria socá-lo diante das sugestões tolas, mas não podia fazer isto sem correr o risco de ter um enorme dragão na minha cola tentando colocar fogo no meu traseiro. Sakuma parecia sentir quando Tatsuha estava em perigo e Mika e eu tínhamos a teoria de que eram os instintos "animais" dele que o fazia ter uma enorme ligação com o bebê que o meu irmão carregava, assim como perceber o perigo sobre este de antemão.

- Sakuma? Dragão enorme, cospe fogo e para o tempo. Esse Sakuma que você está sugerindo para ajudar o Shuichi a superar o trauma causado por magia?

- É, má ideia de novo. Estou entendendo onde você quer chegar. Mika então, fora de cogitação heim?

- Tatsuha! - rolei os olhos. Muitas pancadas na cabeça, essa era a única explicação para as ideias idiotas do meu irmão. Muitas pancadas na cabeça. Da próxima vez que um demônio atacar irei pedir para que ele maneire nos golpes na região do crânio, os mesmos não estavam fazendo bem a Tatsuha. - Eu sei que você tem que dividir os neurônios com esse bebê, mas acho que a criança está ficando com a maior parte! - ele fez um bico e vi as lágrimas familiares brotarem nos olhos escuros, o que me fez rolar os meus olhos.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar. - choramingou e mais silêncio seguiu até que: - Que tal uma música, que nem daquela vez? - eu queria bater com a testa na quina da mesa na minha frente. Talvez uma concussão seria a solução para eu parar de ouvir tanta tolice.

- E você espera que eu diga o quê? "Desculpe por não ter te contado, ainda mais que você tentou me matar, mas sou um bruxo e nada entre nós precisa mudar"? - ele torceu o nariz e deu mais uma colherada no sorvete que já estava se tornando uma massa pastosa de baunilha com chocolate.

- Foi horrível. _Eu _não voltaria para você se cantasse isso pra mim. - jura genialidade? E mais silêncio, com cada um de nós ponderando as possibilidades. Ao menos acho que era isso que Tatsuha estava fazendo, isso ou a expressão pensativa dele poderia ser o que ele estava planejando cozinhar para o jantar.

- Me diz, quando você e Sakuma brigam – eu não acredito que estava pedindo conselhos ao meu irmão caçula. Isto é ir além do fundo do poço. - como vocês se entendem? - pergunta imbecil, atestei ao ver o sorriso safado no rosto de Tatsuha.

- Na cama. - arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Na cama? Cada briga de vocês termina na cama? - impossível! Então eles viviam mais sobre um colchão transando enlouquecidamente do que fora dele. Porque eu preciso dizer que não existe casal mais controverso do que Ryuichi e Tatsuha.

Quando eles começaram a se relacionar eu cheguei a pensar que seria açúcar puro regado a mel, já que Tatsuha sempre foi fã árduo de Ryuichi e o mesmo tinha a mania de agir como uma criança retardada como parte da fantasia profissional criada para os fãs. Mas então eu descobri que Ryuichi Sakuma é temperamental como qualquer outro gênio, porque mesmo para mim ele sendo um idiota, não mudava o fato de que para a ciência ele ainda tinha um QI acima do normal, e junto com Tatsuha que sempre foi neurótico e impossível de lidar desde bebê, com certeza era um casal que estava fadado a fracassar.

O problema era que eles não fracassaram.

A personalidade forte que os dois tinham não era empecilho para eles se entenderem. Aliás, creio que por ambos serem teimosos é que eles se entendiam. Eram iguais por demais em certos aspectos e por isso se mereciam.

- Ou no sofá, no chuveiro, ou na superfície plana, horizontal ou vertical, mais próxima. A última briga foi porque o bebê trocou os nossos poderes, mas no fim resolvemos tudo mesmo...

- Deixe-me adivinhar: na cama.

- Sim.

- Meu irmão, o ninfomaníaco. Faz sentido, já que você namora um pedófilo. É o casal ternurinha.

- Ei! Ryuichi não é pedófilo!

- Ele é quinze anos mais velho do que você!

- E isto apenas adiciona para o charme dele. - rolei os olhos. Por que eu ainda insistia em discutir isto com Tatsuha? Ele era o claro exemplo de como o amor era cego... E burro. Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes.

- Certo, quer saber? Para mim já chega. Aquele idiota teve tempo o suficiente para pensar. - levantei, indo até a porta de entrada e recolhendo do cabideiro o meu casaco e as chaves do carro.

- Vai dirigir até Tóquio? Viagem longa aniki. - rolei os olhos. Claro que não iria dirigir até Tóquio. Queria resolver isto ainda hoje, não amanhã. Iria dirigir até a estação de trem.

- Trem bala. - foi o que respondi antes de sair de casa e ainda ouvir Tatsuha gritar às minhas costas:

- Boa sorte!

Com aquele tapado do Shuichi? É, eu ia precisar.

**Shuichi**

Meus surtos não eram desculpas para faltar ao trabalho. Foi o que K me disse quando arrombou a porta do meu quarto, apontou a sua fiel magnum entre os meus olhos e falou que se em cinco segundos eu não entrasse no carro, que ele não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos. Óbvio que eu o obedeci. Minha mente poderia estar um caos com tudo o que aconteceu, mas o meu instinto de sobrevivência ainda permanecia intacto.

A viagem até o prédio da NG foi feita em silêncio. Eu não tinha nenhuma energia para tagarelar como sempre fazia ou protestar sobre as atitudes nada convencionais de K. E essa minha falta de energia permaneceu durante o resto dia e foi notada por todos.

Sei disso pelos olhares que Suguru e Hiro trocaram quando me viram parado em frente ao microfone por dois minutos, de cabeça baixa, sem dizer nada.

- Outra briga com Yuki? - Hiro provocou e eu pude perceber o tom de divertimento na voz dele, mas tudo o que eu queria era chorar.

Não o choro histérico e teatral que eu sempre fazia para chamar a atenção. Chorar de verdade. Aquele choro que me fazia querer encolher-me em um canto escuro do meu quarto e ficar lá até o pesadelo passar.

De todas as brigas com Yuki, essa foi a pior delas. Porque, desta vez, foi minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa.

Porque não importava o que ele dissesse, não importava quantas vezes ele repetisse que estava tudo bem, ainda sim não era fácil. Assimilar algo que até pouco tempo atrás eu achava existir somente na fantasia não era fácil. Mas pior era que esse algo me fez ferir Yuki e era essa sensação de impotência que não me largava.

Eu já passei por muitas coisas nesta vida: desde as implicâncias dos meus colegas de classe por causa do meu sonho de ser cantor até ataques de bandas rivais. Mas isso, isso foi a pior coisa de todas.

- Shindou! - o chamado de K me fez erguer os olhos para mirá-lo e algo no meu rosto deve ter despertado a comiseração dele, pois o vi trocar um olhar com Sakano e depois sacudir a cabeça em negativa, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. - Melhor encerramos por hoje. - respirei aliviado. Não tinha inspiração e nem pique para trabalhar.

Com movimentos morosos recolhi a minha mochila, ignorando o chamado de Hiro enquanto eu saía do estúdio e tomava o caminho do elevador. Apertei o botão deste, esperando pacientemente a sua chegada e quando isto aconteceu e as portas se abriram, entrei no aparelho.

- Shindou-san? - pulei de susto ao ouvir alguém me chamando, pois nem tinha percebido que havia mais alguém na máquina, e ergui os olhos para ver Tohma ao meu lado.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

Yuki havia me contado a história de sua família, como esta consistia em gerações e gerações de bruxos do bem que lutavam contra demônios. Disse que ele e os irmãos eram três bruxos profetizados que, juntos, possuíam um poder fenomenal. Na hora, pouco assimilei porque ainda estava em choque. Mas agora, dias depois, posso pensar melhor no assunto.

Será que Seguchi-san sabia que era casado com uma bruxa?

- Sim, eu sei. - dei outro pulo de susto ao ouvi-lo. Eu pensei isto em voz alta? Arregalei os olhos na direção dele e o vi me dar um pequeno sorriso divertido. - Acredite Shindou-san, você irá se acostumar com a ideia.

- Será? - falei com uma voz rouca, reminiscência dos meus dias trancado em meu quarto, chorando. Tohma sorriu mais ainda e apertou o botão de emergência do elevador, o parando no meio do percurso.

- É um conflito de crenças a princípio. Você fica se perguntando: como assim magia existe? Depois, fica olhando e avaliando todos a sua volta, querendo saber quantos deles são pessoas normais, se alguém é um ser mágico disfarçado ou um demônio. E então, depois de um tempo nesse meio, você nem mais pisca o olho quando o assunto vem à tona durante um jantar em família.

- Mas você descobriu como eu? Depois de ser usado por um de-demônio? - eu nem conseguia falar a palavra direito. Para mim, demônios eram criaturas frutos da mitologia.

- Não. - Tohma ficou com uma expressão séria. - Mika me contou depois da enésima vez em que desapareceu sem dar explicações. Confesso que a minha introdução a esse mundo foi feita de maneira suave, mas não menos difícil.

- Como assim? - Tohma suspirou.

- Mika, Eiri e Tatsuha individualmente são bruxos poderosos. Juntos, são uma força descomunal. São conhecidos em toda a comunidade mágica. E quando eu falo _toda_, eu me refiro ao mundo inteiro. E óbvio que qualquer representante da magia negra ou quer destruí-los para fazer nome no submundo, ou quer roubar os seus poderes. - engoli em seco diante dessa explicação.

Yuki havia me dito que eles eram poderosos, mas eu não tinha imaginado que eles poderiam ser tão poderosos assim.

- E eu, como simples mortal, me sinto de mãos atadas. No mundo da música e dos negócios _eu_ sou a força descomunal. No mundo da magia, eu não sou ninguém. Não sei se você percebeu Shindou-san, mas eu gosto de proteger aqueles que me são queridos. - se eu percebi? As ameaças disfarçadas de preocupação que recebi nos primeiros anos me relacionando com Yuki foram uma boa indicação. - Mas, neste caso, eu não posso proteger os irmãos Uesugi. Toda a minha influência em nada serve para eles. E pior. No caso de Mika, eu sou uma das fraquezas dela.

Pisquei várias vezes ao ouvir isto. Com certeza Tohma detestava a ideia de ser uma fraqueza, de quem quer que fosse.

- Sei que se sente culpado mas acredite: se Eiri o perdoou é porque ele não o culpa de nada. - me disse, apertando novamente o botão de emergência e colocando o elevador de volta em movimento.

Eu sei que deveria levar as palavras de Tohma em consideração porque ele estava certo: o perdão de Yuki era algo difícil e raro de se obter e se ele o dá, é porque o mesmo é sincero. Mas ainda sim era complicado.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e as portas se abriram e eu rapidamente sai dele, sendo acompanhado por Tohma.

- Ah! E Shindou-san? - parei em meu caminho para as portas principais do prédio, olhando por cima do ombro para Tohma que tomava o caminho em direção a sala da administração do condomínio. - Magoe Eiri e...

- Eu já sei: terei que responder ao senhor. - Tohma me deu um sorriso que fez calafrios descerem pela minha espinha.

- Ah não, Shindou-san. Terá que se ver com os irmãos dele. E tenha certeza: quando Mika e Tatsuha terminarem com você, irá ter desejado ter sido _eu_ a lidar contigo. - e com aquele falso sorriso amigável de sempre no rosto, ele se despediu de mim e sumiu corredor abaixo.

Sai do prédio, cogitando, enquanto estava parado no meio da calçada, se pegava o metrô de volta para casa ou se ia a pé.

Casa. Agora esse era o problema. O que eu poderia definir como casa? O apartamento que dividia com Yuki e que agora me sufocava, mesmo que ele não estivesse lá para me lembrar constantemente dos meus erros, ou a casa dos meus pais que sempre me olhavam preocupados cada vez que me viam sair do meu quarto com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas?

- Shuichi. - arregalei os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e, temeroso, girei lentamente o corpo para mirar a pessoa que me chamou.

E não deu outra.

Ali, parado a poucos passos de onde eu estava, encontrava-se Yuki.

- Yu... - minha voz ficou presa na garganta e eu sabia que os meus olhos estavam largos.

- Cansei de esperar Shindou. - vi ele vir a passos largos em minha direção, mas estava paralisado demais diante das minhas inseguranças e terror para poder fugir. - Está na hora do drama acabar. - falou, segurando com força em meu braço e me puxando na direção de um beco onde ficava e entrada de carga e descarga da NG.

Me deixei levar como uma marionete. Meu coração descompassado batia com força em meu peito e os meus olhos largos agora deixavam lágrimas formarem uma trilha em minhas bochechas.

- Não... - disse fracamente. - Não! - me soltei dele com força, me afastando um passo. - Você não entende... - tentei explicar, tentei fazê-lo entender. Não era a magia, era o que ela me fez fazer.

Eu sabia da história de Kitazawa. Convivi os últimos seis anos com as consequências dos atos daquele monstro. Tentando dia após dia quebrar a muralha que Yuki construiu ao seu redor. Tendo cada dia em que uma lasca era formada na barreira contado como um dia de vitória. Somente depois de dois anos de relacionamento que eu consegui a confiança de Yuki, três para demonstrar o mínimo de afeto que fosse por mim. Cinco para ele se permitir dormir uma noite inteira ao meu lado. Seis para os pesadelos que lhe davam insônia finalmente cessarem.

Um trabalho que ainda estava longe de ser terminado e que foi destruído em uma única noite por causa da magia.

Yuki suspirou e esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Um gesto que eu sabia que indicava que ele já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu lhe disse no dia do ataque da Sereia?

- Hã?

- Meus poderes, Shuichi. Meus poderes. - tentei trazer à tona, no meio da minha confusão mental, alguma lembrança da conversa daquele dia.

- Vidência... - murmurei quando finalmente recordei. - Empata. - ofeguei.

- Eu sei _exatamente_ o que você está sentindo. - sibilou e eu quis morrer. - Pare de chorar! - me ordenou em um tom levemente irritado. - Você não é o Kitazawa e nem de longe chega perto daquele monstro.

- Eu tentei... - Yuki rolou os olhos e soltou uma breve risada de escárnio.

- Tatsuha tentou o mesmo quando ele tinha uns treze anos. Mika aos vinte. E eu tentei com eles o mesmo aos dezesseis quando me relacionei, em Nova Iorque, com um demônio chamado Kitazawa. Nesta família, ter algum ente querido sendo manipulado pelas forças do mal e tentando te matar é corriqueiro.

- Não fale assim! - o repreendi. - Não fale como se não fosse nada! - porque não era. Era terrível, traumatizante. E ele ainda brincava com o assunto?

- Se eu levar a sério, aí sim que enlouqueço. Kitazawa era um demônio, Shuichi. Literalmente um demônio. Sim, eu disse que eles são criaturas maléficas, mas não incapazes de sentir. Na maioria das vezes eles somente sentem ódio e desprezo pelo mundo ao redor e, em raros casos, amor. O que me magoou não foi Kitazawa ter feito o que fez, foi ele ter quebrado todas as promessas de tentar ser uma criatura melhor. Pode parecer ridículo: um demônio se tornar uma criatura melhor, mas existem casos bem sucedidos ao redor do mundo. Eu achei que Kitazawa fosse um deles. Estava errado. O amor dele por mim não foi o suficiente para abafar a sua natureza e, no fim, ele fez o que fez e eu tive que extingui-lo com a ajuda dos meus irmãos.

Senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem e cambaleei até apoiar as minhas costas na parede do prédio da NG.

- Meu problema com relacionamentos é conseguir confiar nas pessoas, não é falta de amor. Amar... - o vi ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, desviar o olhar para a rua beco afora e depois voltá-lo para mim. - Amar, eu o amei no segundo que nos encontramos naquele parque. - arregalei os olhos e achei que o meu coração fosse saltar para fora do peito. - Confiar... Bem, neste quesito eu levei algum tempo. Mas eu confio em você, Shuichi. Plenamente.

Eu não sei qual declaração me emocionava mais: a de que ele me amava ou a de que ele confiava em mim.

- Yu... - novamente a minha voz ficou presa na garganta por causa do soluço que a atrapalhou e com um impulso, desencostei da parede e me arremessei contra ele, sendo recebido pelos braços de Yuki enquanto me aconchegava contra o seu peito.

Pela primeira vez, depois de dias, eu senti o turbilhão de sentimentos que me assolava finalmente tranquilizar enquanto Yuki me apertava ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Ficamos assim por minutos, até que Yuki se moveu e me afastou dele, mantendo as suas mãos sobre os meus ombros, e eu ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, expressão séria e rodava os olhos pelo beco como se procurasse algo.

- Yuk...

- Shhh. - me cortou, virando-se para a entrada no beco enquanto me empurrava, me colocando às suas costas e usando o seu corpo como proteção.

Me apavorei, porque imaginei que se Yuki estava tenso como estava era porque alguma coisa grande, alguma coisa relacionada a magia, estava prestes a acontecer. E não deu outra. No momento em que eu soltei:

- Yuki o que... - uma sombra se mexeu no beco, saindo a toda velocidade detrás de um latão de lixo, e veio em nossa direção.

Arregalei os olhos, me encolhendo e esperando pelo pior, mas o ataque para o qual já me preparava não veio.

Em um piscar de olhos Yuki estava na minha frente, no outro ele estava segurando com uma mão o braço da pessoa que nos abordou, a outra já se fechava em sua nuca e com um empurrão a prensou contra a parede do prédio.

- AI! - o estranho, ou melhor, a estranha soltou enquanto era imobilizada por Yuki.

- Como... - balbuciei ao ver a reação tão rápida dele e ele rolou os olhos em minha direção.

- Nem sempre os nossos _dons_ são efetivos. Mamãe nos treinou desde pequenos em combate corporal para possíveis eventualidades. - explicou, pressionando mais a mulher contra a parede.

- Eu não sou um demônio! - ela gritou em defesa e Yuki bufou.

- Claro! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ouvi isso.

- Eu sou uma Inocente! - uma o quê?

- Repita isso até se convencer.

- Você pode atestar! Basta me sentir. - ela continuou protestando e Yuki franziu as sobrancelhas, a mirou intensamente por um minuto e pareceu descobrir algo de verdadeiro nas palavras dela, pois logo em seguida a soltou vagarosamente.

- Uma gracinha... - ele ameaçou, voltando para o meu lado e me colocando às suas costas novamente. Entretanto, eu estava curioso e com isto inclinei um pouco o corpo para ver a desconhecida.

Era uma mulher bonita, de longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos castanhos. Pele morena e rosto arredondado e usava um pulôver com uma saia jeans, sem nenhuma meia calça por baixo, o que me fez perguntar como ela estava aguentando o frio daquele início de Março.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu vi uma foto sua em uma livraria e logo o reconheci. Você é Eiri Uesugi, certo? Um dos Encantados? Não pensei em encontrá-lo aqui, mas tentei a sua casa e ninguém atendeu e o porteiro me disse que talvez o seu namorado soubesse do seu paradeiro e eu vim para cá. E olha a surpresa quando o vi... - ela deu um passo à frente e segurou uma das mãos de Yuki com as suas duas mãos. - Precisa me ajudar! A Bruxa do Mar está atrás de mim!

A o quê?

- Como? - parecia que nem o meu namorado tinha conhecimento do que era essa tal Bruxa.

- Não há tempo de explicar eu... - mas ela foi interrompida quando subitamente o tempo fechou-se sobre nós e grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu.

Os olhos dela ficaram largos e os meus a imitaram pois no segundo em que as gotas tocaram as pernas dela, essas desapareceram para darem lugar a uma longa cauda escamosa.

- Merda! - Yuki soltou quando a mulher perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre ele, quase o derrubando também. - Era só o que me faltava. - resmungou e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele acomodou a mulher contra o seu peito com um braço e o outro passou sobre os meus ombros, me trazendo para junto dele. O ouvi murmurar algo sob a respiração mas não atentei ao que era pois estava ocupado demais, mirando surpreso, a estranha com cauda apoiada em meu namorado.

Somente quando luzes douradas nos envolveram e o beco começou a desaparecer em frente aos meus olhos é que os meus pensamentos retornaram ao mundo terreno e concentraram-se em somente uma pergunta:

No que foi que eu me meti?


	5. Nove Semanas - Parte 2

**Nove Semanas**

**A Bruxa do Mar Parte 2**

**Eiri**

- Mas que... - ouvi a exclamação de Tatsuha assim que terminamos de materializar no meio da sala. - Eiri? Pensei que tinha ido se entender com Shuichi, não pescar. - hah! Meu irmão, o piadista. Só que não.

- Quer falar menos e me ajudar? - a mulher era praticamente um peso morto em meu colo, tentando colocar-se de pé usando como apoio os meus ombros, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

Tatsuha cruzou a sala e a segurou por sob os braços enquanto eu a segurei pela cauda e juntos a colocamos sentada no sofá.

- Temos que fazer a minha cauda desaparecer. É assim que a Bruxa do Mar pode nos encontrar. - ainda não tinha ideia de que tipo de demônio era essa Bruxa, mas não estava disposto a ter a visita dela naquele momento.

- E fazemos isso como? - Tatsuha perguntou a ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Temos que secar as escamas. - foi a resposta dela. Que coisa clichê. Seca ela ganha pernas, molhada vira metade peixe. Tatsuha e eu trocamos olhares.

- Eu pego as toalhas. - ele começou, com o que eu completei:

- Eu pego o secador. - e com isso partimos em direções diferentes para assim cumprirmos com o nosso propósito.

Minutos de procura no banheiro social do segundo andar e finalmente encontrei um secador de cabelo. Logo retornei para a sala apenas para atestar que no meio da confusão, do aparecimento da sereia e do meu feitiço que nos trouxe em uma viagem sem escalas para a mansão, eu havia me esquecido de um fator:

Shuichi.

Eu havia trazido Shuichi comigo e agora ele se encontrava do outro lado sala, praticamente encolhido contra o velho relógio de badalo, mirando com olhos largos e apavorados a mulher sobre o sofá.

- Ela não é uma ameaça. - disse ao entrar na sala, indo na direção dele e tudo que Shuichi fez foi pular no lugar e me olhar com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. - Porque você não me espera no jardim de inverno? - sugeri. Talvez se ele não estivesse tão perto da mulher não ficaria com aquela cara de que estava prestes a desmaiar.

Shuichi me deu como resposta uma negativa de cabeça.

- Pre-prefiro ficar aqui. - porque era mais seguro. Pude sentir emanando dele. Mesmo aterrorizado com a criatura no sofá, ele tinha certeza de que eu o protegeria se algo acontecesse.

Não pude evitar o sorriso diante disto.

- Toalhas! - Tatsuha entrou esbaforido na sala, carregando uma pilha de toalhas, e isso me lembrou o porquê de eu estar com um secador nas mãos.

Procurei a primeira tomada e liguei o aparelho, mirando o seu jato de ar quente sobre as escamas da sereia enquanto Tatsuha completava o trabalho com as toalhas.

- Então... - meu irmão começou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. - A que devo a honra de uma visita tão súbita? - e lançou um olhar para mim que exigia respostas. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

A mulher que tinha me abordado e dito que estava em perigo e brotado uma cauda do nada, no meio de um beco em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Tóquio, e me fez apelar para um feitiço às pressas e que nos levasse para um local seguro. Não era como se eu realmente tivesse planejado a visita.

- Eu vi a foto do Uesugi-san na contra capa de um livro em uma loja e logo reconheci quem ele era e achei que ele poderia me ajudar. Na verdade, que todos vocês pudessem. - a sereia explicou.

- Como, exatamente? - Tatsuha perguntou e ela suspirou.

- Meu nome é Lia e eu sou uma sereia. - jura? E eu achando que a cauda de peixe fosse apenas um acessório. - Eu fiquei curiosa sobre o mundo humano, especialmente sobre o amor. Sereias possuem o coração frio como o mar, sentimos, mas não na mesma intensidade que os mortais. Eu queria saber o que era o amor e fiz um pacto com a Bruxa do Mar.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho. - comecei com deboche. - Ela te deu pernas em troca de alguma coisa caso a sua busca não fosse bem sucedida. Por um acaso, quem sabe, a sua maravilhosa voz cantante? - uma risadinha me fez olhar por cima do ombro para Shuichi que tentava abafar a mesma com as mãos.

Bom. Ao menos ele estava deixando o seu estado de choque.

- Como é? - Lia me olhou com confusão enquanto Tatsuha rolava os olhos e a esclarecia.

- Há uma história no mundo humano sobre uma sereia que fez um acordo com uma bruxa para que essa lhe desse pernas, para assim ela conquistar o homem pelo qual se apaixonou. Em troca, a bruxa pediu como pagamento a voz da sereia, uma voz para o canto extremamente bela.

- Ah! Bem, provavelmente essa história pode ter um fundo de verdade. - Lia explicou e eu não me surpreendi. Metade dos contos de fadas provinham de algum acontecimento relacionado a magia, algum acontecimento real cujo final não foi tão feliz assim.

- Foco pessoal. - a cortei antes que Tatsuha e ela começassem a trocar teorias.

- De qualquer maneira. - Lia continuou. - O acordo era que ela me daria pernas e um prazo para eu encontrar o amor. E eu o encontrei. Quero dizer, quase. Ele não disse que me ama, mas tenho certeza que me ama. E eu tenho até o nascer do sol para obter a confissão dele ou...

- Ou o quê? - perguntei enquanto via as escamas dela retrocederem e pouco a pouco voltarem a ser pernas.

- Ou como parte da barganha ela terá o meu coração.

- Como é? - Tatsuha parou de secá-la com as toalhas para mirá-la com os olhos largos.

- É no coração de uma sereia que está a sua imortalidade.

- Er... - me surpreendi ao ouvir Shuichi e olhei por sobre o ombro para ver que ele tinha se aproximado de nós. - Só por curiosidade: quantos anos você tem? - Lia sorriu para ele.

- Trezentos e cinquenta anos. - e Shuichi arregalou os olhos com a resposta. - Você entende? Depois de tanto tempo, é normal nos sentirmos um pouco solitárias. Querendo algo mais do que simplesmente nadar livremente pelos mares.

A última escama desapareceu e finalmente ela voltou a ter pernas.

- Bem, então tudo o que temos que fazer é convocar essa bruxa e extingui-la. - Tatsuha ofereceu enquanto recolhia as toalhas molhadas.

- Não é tão simples assim. A Bruxa raramente deixa a toca e a mesma é protegida. - Lia explicou. - Somente uma sereia pode encontrar a toca da Bruxa e mesmo que vocês salvem a minha imortalidade, ainda sim, quando o sol nascer, eu voltarei a ser uma sereia por completo se o meu amado não se confessar para mim.

- Você não acha que está pressionando muito? - nossa, Shuichi estava ficando ousado. Parecia que o choque e pavor tinham passado e agora ele estava mais curioso com essa situação toda. Lia somente o mirou com a testa franzida. - Quer que ele diga que te ama, mas há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - ela abaixou os olhos diante da pergunta e murmurou alguma coisa. - O quê?

- Eu disse – falou em voz alta. - uma semana.

- E você espera que ele tenha se apaixonado por você em uma semana? - Shuichi soltou incrédulo e Tatsuha deu uma risada de escárnio. - O quê?

- Sério mesmo Shuichi, é o torto falando mal do rasgado. Quanto tempo mesmo levou desde que você conheceu Eiri até se mudar para a casa dele? - eu ri. Tatsuha havia acertado em cheio se as bochechas rosadas de Shuichi fossem alguma indicação.

- Certo, então vamos dividir e conquistar. - sugeri. - Tatsuha, chame Mika aqui para nos ajudar e eu irei ver se encontro alguma coisa no Livro das Sombras. - falei e tomei o rumo da escada para ir para o sótão quando um pigarrear me chamou a atenção e eu olhei por cima do ombro para ver Tatsuha apontando para um Shuichi que parecia perdido sobre o que fazer. - Er... Shuichi? - ele pulou no lugar ao ouvir o seu nome e me mirou esperançoso. - Por que você não vem comigo?

Com um sorriso, ele veio correndo até mim e engatou o seu braço no meu, me fazendo praticamente carregá-lo até o sótão.

**Tatsuha**

Vi o meu irmão e Shuichi sumirem escada acima e sacudi a cabeça. Esses dois realmente se mereciam.

- Mika! - chamei enquanto voltava a minha atenção para a sereia e segundos depois a minha irmã orbitou ao meu lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Lia no sofá.

Diante da expressão dela, lhe dei um breve resumo do que tinha acontecido e Mika sacudiu a cabeça, rolando os olhos e soltando um bufo.

- Por que essas coisas só acontecem conosco? - resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu sugiro que você vá atrás do... - franzi as sobrancelhas e voltei a atenção para Lia.

- Todashi. Hongo Todashi é o nome dele. - Lia esclareceu. Hongo... Arregalei os olhos.

- _O_ ator Hongo Todashi? - ela enrubesceu e Mika riu. - O que seja. Que você vá atrás do Hongo Todashi e tente convencê-lo a declarar o seu amor por Lia. - Mika me olhou atravessado.

- Porque vai ser perfeito uma estranha abordá-lo e pedir para conversar com ele sobre a sua vida amorosa.

- Mika, não complica! Vá atrás do homem que eu vou ajudar o Eiri em uma forma de localizar e toca dessa Bruxa. - Mika somente rolou os olhos, resmungou alguma coisa contrariada, e sumiu em uma chuva de orbes.

Em seguida eu lancei um olhar para Lia e com um meneio de cabeça a convidei a me seguir até o sótão.

- O que é isto? - ouvi a voz de Shuichi perguntar assim que nos aproximamos da entrada do sótão e Eiri responder:

- Não mexa nisso. Isso é uma poção altamente volátil e extremamente perigosa. - o alerta foi o mesmo que nada, pois assim que passei sob o batente da porta, vi as mãos desajeitadas de Shuichi deixarem o frasco de poção escapar de entre os dedos e esse ir de encontro ao chão.

Ou quase, se eu não tivesse agido rápido e congelado o frasco no meio do caminho. Shuichi, ao ver a poção parada em pleno ar, arregalou os olhos para ela e depois os virou para mim.

- Você fez isto? - ele apontou de mim para a poção e eu suspirei, indo até o frasco e o recolhendo, o colocando cuidadosamente de volta na estante.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? - perguntei à Eiri enquanto colocava as mãos dentro da minha jaqueta de moletom. Desde que fiquei _grávido_ as temperaturas externas estavam me afetando mais do que o normal. Ryuichi suspeitava que fosse a descendência draconiana do bebê, visto que dragões tinham uma temperatura corporal maior do que o normal e por isso eram menos resistentes ao frio.

Exceto os dragões de gelo. Esses além de serem extremamente belos – e que Ryuichi nunca me ouça dizendo isso – aguentam as mais congelantes temperaturas. Dragões de gelo são os clãs oriundos de regiões cuja temperatura média era sempre baixa, independente da época do ano. Ryuichi era um dragão de fogo – como boa parte dos clãs existentes no mundo – por vir de uma região com temperaturas altas durante todo o ano. Pelo que sei, a família dele pelo lado oriental vinha de Hong Kong, pelo lado ocidental, do Mediterrâneo. Não era à toa que ele detestava frio.

E agora, por causa do bebê, eu também.

- O de sempre, o de sempre. Bruxa do Mar, demônio manipulador que vive em uma caverna em algum lugar do oceano e controla as tempestades. Um feitiço com o Poder dos Três resolve o problema. - Eiri me respondeu com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Há aqui um feitiço que ajuda a localizá-la.

- Pensei que somente sereias pudessem encontrar essa Bruxa. - lancei um olhar para Lia que deu de ombros.

- Onde está Mika? - ele me perguntou, ainda com os olhos cravados nas páginas amareladas do Livro.

- Foi atrás do amor da _Ariel _e tentar convencê-lo de que eles estão destinados a viverem felizes para sempre. - ouvi Shuichi rir da minha piadinha tosca enquanto Lia me dava um olhar confuso. Ela precisava se inteirar rapidamente na cultura pop se pretendia ter uma tórrida história de amor com um humano.

Eiri assentiu com a cabeça antes de erguer os olhos do Livro e praticamente gritar:

- Shuichi, coloque isso de volta no lugar! - girei sobre os pés a tempo de ver Shuichi se assustar com a repreensão de Eiri, atrapalhar-se todo e deixar o frasco de poção cair. Ainda ergui a mão para evitar um desastre, mas fui muito lento e o vidro se espatifou no chão, respingando líquido roxo para todos os lados.

Felizmente não era a poção explosiva que ele mexia mais cedo. Mas, ainda sim, teve um efeito catastrófico.

Uma das gotas foi diretamente para a perna de Lia e isso foi o suficiente para fazer as mesmas serem substituídas por uma cauda de peixe. Lia foi ao chão como um peso morto, soltando um grunhido diante do impacto, enquanto Shuichi dava a ela um olhar de cão perdido. Ouvir Eiri resmungar às minhas costas e quando virei para dizer algo à ele, o vi arregalar os olhos e gritar:

- TATSUHA! - esse foi todo o aviso que eu tive antes de ser esbofeteado com força o suficiente para ser lançado através do sótão e em cima de Eiri, indo ao chão junto com o meu irmão, o pódio e o Livro das Sombras.

- Por que eles sempre acertam na cara? - resmunguei, sentindo a minha bochecha começar a latejar de dor no que mais tarde se tornaria um belo hematoma.

- SHUICHI! - Eiri gritou no meu ouvido, piorando o zumbido nele, e eu olhei por cima do ombro para ver Shuichi preso em um tubo de água, praticamente se afogando.

Desta vez a minha reação foi rápida e mirei um estouro no demônio que com uma mão segurava o braço de Lia e com a outra erguida na direção de Shuichi, mantinha o tubo d'água.

Atingi o meu alvo no ombro e com a dor e concentração dispersa, o tubo se desfez. O demônio voltou o seu rosto de uma mulher pálida e enrugada em minha direção, e me sorriu com dentes podres e amarelados antes de sumir com Lia em um piscar de olhos.

- Então... – disse enquanto saia de cima do meu irmão e o ajudava a se levantar. - presumo que aquela era a Bruxa do Mar. - Eiri me olhou atravessado enquanto erguia o pódio de volta ao seu lugar e depositava o Livro sobre ele.

Logo o seu olhar irritado foi para Shuichi.

- Eu disse que era para você não mexer em nada. - praticamente rosnou para o cantor completamente ensopado do outro lado do sótão e quando ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, me lembrou um filhote de cachorro abandonado na chuva.

- Desculpe. - ele falou e eu suspirei.

Demônio conseguiu sequestrar Inocente bem sob os nossos narizes. Essa novela estava ficando muito repetitiva para o meu gosto.

**Shuichi**

- Obrigado. - disse enquanto aceitava a xícara de chá quente que Tatsuha me ofereceu, encolhendo-me mais sob o roupão que vestia enquanto as minhas roupas molhadas se encontravam na secadora.

- Eu disse para não mexer em nada! - Yuki bradou mais uma vez o discurso que ele estava repetindo há minutos desde que aquela mulher estranha apareceu, quase me afogou e depois sumiu levando com ela a sereia.

- Eiri. - Tatsuha chamou em um tom de advertência e quando Yuki olhou para ele, ele sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. Isso pareceu surtir efeito, pois a raiva que eu via brilhando nos olhos claros do meu namorado rapidamente sumiu.

- Precisamos de Mika e do feitiço. - Yuki disse.

- Eu vou buscar o Livro. - foi a resposta de Tatsuha para logo em seguida ele dar as costas para nós e subir as escadas, deixando Yuki e eu sozinhos na sala.

- Me desculpe. - achei melhor pedir pela enésima vez porque sabia, embora ainda não compreendesse por completo as regras do mundo da magia, que eu tinha feito uma enorme burrada.

Yuki suspirou e sentou na mesa de centro em frente a mim que estava praticamente encolhido contra as almofadas do sofá. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, comigo soprando o chá entre as minhas mãos e com Yuki mirando com desinteresse a lareira na sala, até que ouvimos os passos de Tatsuha na escada e ele retornando ao primeiro andar com aquele livro estranho nas mãos.

- Vejo que a conversa foi interessante. - Tatsuha zombou e pela primeira vez, desde que cheguei na casa, pude repará-lo melhor.

Eu não via Tatsuha desde o aniversário dele, quando fizemos um jantar íntimo em um restaurante em Tóquio e depois ele foi levado embora por Ryuichi para uma comemoração particular. Mas pelo tempo que o conhecia, podia perceber que havia algo diferente nele. Eu só não conseguia decifrar o quê.

- Bem, já temos o feitiço. - Yuki levantou-se em um pulo. - Agora só falta Mika... - mal terminou de falar e luzes azuladas acompanhadas de um tilintar surgiram ao lado dele, tomando em poucos segundos a forma de Mika.

- Pela ausência de um certo ator famoso ao seu lado... - Tatsuha começou a dizer em um tom de deboche. - acredito que a conversa não foi muito bem sucedida. - a resposta de Mika para ele foi um olhar atravessado.

- Onde está Lia? - ela perguntou ao ver que faltava uma certa sereia em nosso grupo e eu abaixei a cabeça, me sentindo ainda mais culpado.

- A Bruxa do Mar conseguiu levá-la. - Yuki respondeu e eu o mirei por entre os cílios para vê-lo lançar um olhar de advertência para Mika quando essa abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mudando de ideia em seguida e permanecendo calada. - Temos um feitiço de localização e para extinguir a bruxa. Portanto, isso já basta. - e ele pegou o livro das mãos de Tatsuha e o folheou até a página que lia mais cedo.

Tatsuha parou ao lado de Yuki para ler por sobre o ombro dele enquanto eu ainda o observava quietamente, querendo compreender o que havia de diferente no caçula dos Uesugi.

- _Bruxa do Mar distante em seu covil, preenchida de um sentimento vil, encontrá-la iremos de maneira sutil._ - Tatsuha leu e franziu as sobrancelhas. - Poético e simplório. Quem escreveu esse feitiço?

- Isso tem a marca registrada da nossa... - Yuki começou a explicar mas de repente parou, arregalou os olhos e eu o imitei quando vi luzes prateadas o envolverem e ouvi um baque indicando que o livro foi ao chão.

Em um pulo me levantei do sofá no mesmo instante em que Mika e Tatsuha corriam para auxiliar Yuki, mas congelei os meus movimentos, assim como os outros irmãos Uesugi, quando as luzes finalmente desapareceram e deixaram a mostra o novo Yuki.

Tatsuha começou a gargalhar prontamente, sendo imitado por Mika, enquanto eu olhava horrorizado para o meu namorado caído no chão.

Porque agora ele tinha uma cauda. Uma cauda de peixe no lugar das pernas.

- Yuki você está... - engoli qualquer pergunta que iria fazer simplesmente porque Yuki me olhou de uma maneira que me fez questionar se um dos poderes dele era lançar raio laser pelos olhos.

- Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? - ele rosnou, rolando no chão, procurando uma maneira de se sentar, e eu me perguntei se essa era a primeira vez que o meu namorado virava uma criatura mítica.

Tatsuha e Mika, ainda rindo da situação, cada um segurou em um braço de Yuki e o ajudou a se levantar, o sentando novamente sobre a mesa de centro.

- Lia disse que somente uma sereia poderia encontrar a toca da Bruxa do Mar. - Tatsuha explicou, mas isso não pareceu melhorar o humor de Yuki.

- Mas por que eu? Por que não Mika que é mulher? Ou você que disse o feitiço? - ele fez um biquinho petulante adorável. Tatsuha e Mika somente deram de ombros.

- Não vamos ficar presos nos 'por ques' e vamos logo atrás da Lia. - Mika tomou as rédeas de situação, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Yuki enquanto Tatsuha fazia o mesmo com o outro.

- Espera! - Yuki gritou e lançou um longo olhar para mim que observava toda aquela loucura calado. - Não podemos deixar Shuichi sozinho aqui. - eu franzi as sobrancelhas e o mirei de volta.

Por quê? Não era seguro? O que poderia acontecer?

Mas pelo olhar que Tatsuha e Mika estavam me dando, acredito que tudo poderia acontecer se eu fosse deixado sozinho na mansão.

Tatsuha fechou os olhos por um momento, inspirando profundamente e ficando em silêncio por um minuto antes de reabrir os olhos.

- Eu chamei o Ryuichi. Ele está vindo para fazer companhia ao Shuichi. - Ryuichi? Ryuichi Sakuma? Como assim Tatsuha o chamou e como assim ele viria de Tóquio à Kyoto em tão pouco tempo?

- Então vamos! - Mika ordenou e eu ainda pude ver um último olhar preocupado de Yuki sobre a minha pessoa antes deles três desaparecerem naquele monte de luzinhas azuis.

E assim que eles desapareceram, o ar pareceu tremular ao meu lado por um segundo e no segundo seguinte Ryuichi apareceu.

Soltei um grito, caindo sentado no sofá diante do susto, e mirei com olhos largos o meu grande ídolo. Ryuichi somente sorriu diante da minha reação e olhou a sua volta por um breve momento antes de voltar a atenção para mim.

- E os irmãos? - me perguntou e eu abri a boca para explicar a situação, mas não tinha certeza até onde Ryuichi sabia. Isto até que ele desviou o olhar de mim para o livro caído, aberto, no chão e compreensão pareceu surgir em seu rosto. - Bruxa do Mar? - perguntou em um tom que indicava que não esperava respostas, enquanto recolhia o livro do chão. - E precisa do Poder dos Três. - e a expressão dele mudou para algo de desagrado enquanto ele fechava o livro em um estalo e o colocava sobre a mesa.

- Você parece bem inteirado no assunto. - perguntei hesitante e trouxe para perto de mim a xícara de chá que parecia a minha âncora para a realidade diante de todas as loucuras que aconteceram recentemente.

Ryuichi somente riu e empurrou o livro para o lado, sentando-se na mesa de centro bem na minha frente.

- Deixe-me te contar a história de como fiquei conhecendo à fundo os segredos da família Uesugi.

E ele começou a me contar sobre como, anos atrás, depois da morte da avó, Ryuichi descobriu que a mesma fazia parte de um clã de criaturas que eu achava que eram somente parte do folclore de alguns países. Assim como ele também achou. Me contou sobre um Caçador que tentou matá-lo para adquirir os poderes de sua família, sobre como os irmãos o ajudaram e qual era a importância deles no mundo mágico.

Aparentemente os irmãos Uesugi eram três bruxos profetizados que no mundo mágico recebiam o título de Encantados. Três bruxos do bem extremamente poderosos cuja missão era proteger pessoas ou criaturas inocentes dos ataques de demônios e outras criaturas das trevas.

- Eu sei que é muito para absorver. - Ryuichi me disse quando terminou o relato que mais parecia o enredo de um filme de fantasia. - Para mim também foi difícil no começo, mas se você ama o Eiri vai ter que aceitar todas as facetas dele. Inclusive a mágica. - mirei Ryuichi longamente.

Para ele era fácil falar. Ele era um dragão mágico, estava há anos neste universo e não tentou matar o próprio namorado quando estava sob a influência de um demônio. Então ele não podia dizer que entendia o que eu estava sentindo. Era muita loucura para a minha cabeça e a coisa que mais me magoava era que Yuki, em nenhum momento, pensou em me contar a verdade.

Isso mesmo. Não era a magia ou a culpa do que eu fiz para ele que machucava. Era o fato de que Yuki me disse que confiava em mim mas provou sentir o contrário. Precisou de um ataque para ele me dizer a verdade. Depois de seis anos juntos. E fico pensando: se eu não tivesse caído nas garras daquele demônio, algum dia ele iria me dizer que era um bruxo? O que mais ele anda escondendo de mim?

- Magia é uma coisa que a maioria da população mundial acredita ser somente fantasia. Então, quando você cresce neste mundo é ensinado rapidamente a manter segredo sobre o assunto. O ser humano tem a péssima mania de reagir violentamente a aquilo que não compreende. - Ryuichi explicou, como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos e achasse que estava em posição de se justificar por Yuki.

- Seis anos, Sakuma! Seis anos e ele nem ao menos considerou me contar a verdade. - o respondi atravessado e Ryuichi me deu um sorriso divertido.

- Mika levou dez anos para contar a verdade ao Tohma. - só que nós não estávamos falando do relacionamento de Mika e Tohma, mas sim meu e de Yuki.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir. - murmurei.

A adrenalina de tudo o que aconteceu na última hora finalmente tinha abaixado e agora eu podia avaliar melhor a situação. Se viver com Yuki consistiria em estranhos nos abordando, ataques que poderiam surgir do nada e ser exposto constantemente ao perigo, não sei se conseguirei aguentar isto.

- Uma vez eu perguntei à Tohma como ele conseguiu aceitar tão rapidamente o fato de que Mika era uma bruxa. Sabe o que ele me disse? - sacudi a cabeça em negativa. - Ele me disse que poderia não parecer, mas ele amava Mika, mais do que tudo, e percebeu que ser uma bruxa era o que ela era e que se ele a fizesse escolher, sabia que sairia perdendo.

- Como? - perguntei com uma voz sumida.

- O poder dos Encantados não vem de anos de prática de magia, de uma longa linhagem de bruxos, ou da incrível compaixão que eles possuem. Vem da forte ligação fraterna que eles têm. Fique certo disto Shuichi: não há ninguém capaz de separá-los e se for para escolher entre você e os irmãos, tenho certeza que Eiri escolherá os irmãos. Perdê-lo irá matá-lo aos poucos, mas ele sempre escolherá os irmãos. Então, por favor, não o coloque nessa posição.

- Desde quando você ficou tão sábio? - resmunguei, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa e recostando no sofá, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Esse Ryuichi todo reflexivo não era algo que eu estava acostumado a ver. Verdade que ultimamente ele tem deixado a personalidade infantil de lado. Até porque, não estava mais com idade para essas atitudes. Mas, mesmo sendo o meu grande ídolo, ainda sim nunca o vi com essa postura tão calma e falando palavras que por mais que me irritassem, não deixavam de ser verdadeiras.

- Você quer alguma coisa para comer? - me ofereceu com uma normalidade como se ele fosse o anfitrião da casa. O que não deveria estar muito longe da verdade. Ouço boatos pela NG de que Ryuichi passa todo o seu tempo livre em Kyoto. Ou seja: com Tatsuha.

Como resposta, fiz um não com a cabeça. Estava com o estômago muito embrulhado diante de tudo o que aconteceu para comer qualquer coisa. Ryuichi somente deu de ombros e levantou-se da mesa.

- Bem, eu vou dar uma espiada na geladeira. Se precisar de mim, é só chamar. - e partiu em direção a cozinha, me deixando sozinho na sala.

O vi ir além da copa e porta da cozinha e assim que ele desapareceu das minhas vistas, voltei o meu olhar para o livro sobre a mesa. O livro que Eiri lia mais cedo.

Curioso, o recolhi, apoiando o grande e grosso tomo sobre as minhas coxas. A capa era de um couro envelhecido e gasto em um tom verde musgo. De entre as folhas aparecia um marca páginas de tecido, seda se não me engano, vermelho. Na capa havia um relevo, um símbolo. Linhas entrelaçadas dentro de um círculo. E eu conhecia aquele símbolo. Se não me engano, o mesmo se chamava Tríquetra.

Abri o livro, vendo páginas amareladas com ilustrações e dizeres, alguns em uma caligrafia rebuscada, outros em letras góticas. Algumas tinham imagens de criaturas estranhas, outras eram de forma bem humanoide e em várias páginas havia receitas do que percebi serem poções ou feitiços.

Arregalei os olhos quando virei uma página e vi um desenho realista de Ryuichi me encarando sob o título: Dragões do Tempo. Curioso, li a entrada sobre o que eram os dragões do tempo e a observação no rodapé da página que dizia que Ryuichi era o último de seu clã, por isso da imagem dele ser a única no livro. Continuei o folheando até que em um momento o conteúdo acabou e eu fui cumprimentado por páginas em branco.

- As informações do Livro das Sombras são inseridas pelos próprios integrantes da família Uesugi. Quanto mais criaturas mágicas eles encontram ou demônios eles enfrentam, mais o livro cresce. É como se fosse uma Wikipédia mágica. - ergui os olhos das páginas para Ryuichi que retornara à sala com uma xícara de chá em uma das mãos e um prato de biscoitos amanteigados em outra.

- Há uma entrada sobre você. - falei e ele riu.

- Eu sei. Eu a coloquei aí. Mas toda a história ocuparia muitas páginas do livro, por isso coloquei uma anotação sobre referências que gerações futuras podem consultar para esclarecer mais dúvidas.

- Gerações futuras? Fala de bruxos ou outros dragões do tempo? Pensei que você fosse o último. - Ryuichi me deu um sorriso misterioso e colocou o prato com biscoitos sobre a mesa.

- Quer uns biscoitos? Tatsuha que fez. E os biscoitos dele são divinos.

Dei outra negativa de cabeça para ele quando o relógio badalou cinco da tarde, mostrando que fazia pelo menos uma hora que os irmãos tinham partido.

- Você não acha que eles estão demorando? - perguntei preocupado e Ryuichi deu de ombros.

- Eles estão bem. - como ele poderia ter tanta certeza? - Acredite em mim, eu sei. - por um acaso um dos poderes de Ryuichi era ler mentes? Não havia nada mencionado na entrada do dito Livro das Sombras.

- Você me disse que a ligação entre Eiri e os irmãos é o que os tornava poderosos. Que se eu o fizesse escolher entre magia e eu, que sairia perdendo. - Ryuichi assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que me ouvia e que acompanhava o meu raciocínio. - Mas eles nunca me pareceram tão próximos assim.

Quando o conheci, Eiri fazia questão de ignorar as visitas e ligações de Mika e de negar os pedidos de Tatsuha para ficar no apartamento quando o garoto ia à Tóquio para assistir um show do Nittle Grasper. Ou o pedido do pai deles de visitá-lo em Kyoto.

Como resposta, Ryuichi riu brevemente.

- Também achava a mesma coisa quando os conheci, até perceber que é assim que eles interagem e demonstram a sua preocupação e amor um com o outro. Mika é a mais velha e acha que tem que ser a mãe de todos à ponto de pegar no pé dos meninos e deixá-los irritados diante de tanta proteção. Eiri é o do meio e por ser um empata, tenta se fazer de durão porque quer servir de bom exemplo para o Tatsuha e não ser paparicado por Mika, mas no fundo ele é um coração mole que gosta da atenção. Tatsuha é o caçula quem os irmãos querem proteger e ficam frustrados por não conseguirem na maior parte do tempo porque ele sempre foi do tipo independente, desde criança. E se você fizer mal a algum deles, pode ter certeza de que os outros irão destruí-lo como feras vorazes protegendo a cria.

- Isso é um aviso? - porque me pareceu um aviso. Um alerta de que se eu tomasse a decisão errada em relação ao Yuki, teria o meu fígado arrancado por Mika para ser usado como iguaria em alguma das experiências culinárias do Tatsuha.

Um barulho vindo do segundo andar interrompeu a nossa conversa e eu mirei com apreensão a escada, voltando o meu olhar para Ryuichi que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. O meu coração pulou no peito diante da possibilidade de estarmos sob ataque, mas quando a expressão de Ryuichi desanuviou, fiquei mais tranquilo.

- Eles voltaram. - declarou no momento em que ouvi passos nas escadas e vi Tatsuha descendo os degraus. - E Mika e Eiri? - perguntou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Mika voltou para Tóquio e Eiri está trocando de roupa. Quando o feitiço se desfez, as roupas dele não voltaram como esperávamos. - Tatsuha disse com um riso disfarçado e eu percebi que Ryuichi o mirava de maneira intensa.

Havia uma mancha roxa na bochecha dele, o moletom que Tatsuha usava mais cedo não estava mais lá e a camisa de manga comprida estava suja e com alguns rasgos.

- Mika não o curou? - Ryuichi apontou para o roxo no rosto de Tatsuha.

- É só um hematoma, logo desaparece.

Desviei a minha atenção da conversa deles quando vi Yuki descer as escadas vestindo um conjunto de moletom e meias grossas, junto com pantufas. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, pois nunca o vi trajar nada que não fossem roupas de grifes, até mesmo em nosso apartamento em Tóquio, e me perguntei mais um vez se eu realmente conhecia o meu namorado.

Acompanhei Yuki com o olhar, o vendo dirigir um sorriso divertido na direção de Tatsuha e Ryuichi que discutiam algo ao qual eu estava alheio, ocupado demais em apreciar a postura relaxada do homem que se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Você é impossível! - Tatsuha soltou em um tom exasperado e rolou os olhos, dando as costas para Ryuichi e indo para a cozinha. Sakuma logo o seguiu.

- Adoro quando eles discutem. Tatsuha geralmente usa o fogão para desestressar e cozinha mais do que pode comer. - Yuki comentou ao meu lado.

- Yuki... - comecei, não sabendo direito o que dizer.

Eu não reconhecia neste homem de moletom, meias, cabelo úmido e expressão relaxada o meu namorado. Este era um escritor sisudo, que fumava um maço de cigarros por dia, sofria de insônia e estava sempre com os prazos atrasados.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu Yuki? - perguntei em um tom choroso. Porque era isso o que eu tinha vontade de fazer: chorar. O meu relacionamento nos últimos seis anos era uma mentira que ia além do fato de que Yuki escondeu de mim a sua magia. Havia mais facetas nele que eu não conhecia.

Ele disse que confiava em mim. Ele simplesmente mentiu.

Yuki suspirou.

- Eu estou aqui. Este sou eu. - respondeu e eu sacudi a cabeça em negativa.

- Não! Não é! Você disse que confiava em mim e mesmo assim aqui está você, agindo de uma maneira que eu tenho a impressão de ser o seu eu verdadeiro enquanto que, comigo, você é sempre fechado e distante. - quase gritei e o vi fazer uma careta e encolher os ombros como se tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

- Me desculpe. - arregalei os olhos.

Esse não era o Yuki. O meu Yuki não pedia desculpas ou não me olhava com aquela expressão culpada.

- Shuichi... A minha relutância em me envolver com você não foi o fato de você ser um homem, ou ser mais novo do que, ou ser um aspirante a cantor, ou qualquer desculpa que eu tenha usado no passado. Foi simplesmente porque você era você. Cheio de vida, de energia, de _emoções_. - ele enfatizou de uma maneira a última palavra que eu tinha a sensação de que começava a compreender o dilema dele. - Eu confio em você. Apenas não consigo relaxar perto de você.

- O quê?

- Você é super emotivo Shuichi e projeta as suas emoções de maneira tão intensa que, às vezes, elas conseguem penetrar nas barreiras que eu criei com os anos de treinamento. Se eu me sinto mais à vontade ao lado dos meus irmãos, Tohma e até mesmo Ryuichi, é porque eles também treinaram intensamente para bloquearem as emoções de modo a não me afetarem. Ser um empata não é fácil.

- Está querendo me dizer que o fato de você ser tão distante comigo é culpa minha? - podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a rolar dos meus olhos.

- Sim e não. Você não pode deixar de sentir, a sua personalidade expansiva e apaixonada é quem você é, é o que me atrai em você. Mas também me enlouquece às vezes. Mas a culpa também é minha. Se eu tivesse te contado a verdade mais cedo, poderia tê-lo treinado, assim como Tohma e Ryuichi treinaram, para ajudá-lo a controlar as suas projeções.

Sequei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, tentando segurar o choro porque pelo brilho nos olhos de Yuki percebi que mais uma vez eu o estava machucando com as minhas emoções, e abaixei a cabeça, mirando as minhas mãos sobre o meu colo.

- Shuichi. - senti as pontas dos dedos dele sob o meu queixo, me fazendo erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. - A culpa não é sua. Nem todas as avalanches de emoções são ruins. Na verdade, muitas dela me ajudaram nesses anos a me recuperar pouco a pouco do que o Kitazawa fez. - ofeguei diante da declaração dele tão sincera. - Confesso que no começo eu tinha medo do amor que sentia emanar de você. Não sabia lidar com isso direito porque ficava me perguntando: como alguém pode amar uma criatura tão defeituosa como eu? Mas a medida em que os anos foram passando percebi que essa era a minha segunda chance. Que você era a minha segunda chance.

- Yuki... - solucei e num gesto impulsivo me joguei contra ele, o abraçando pelo pescoço e escondendo o meu rosto em sua nuca, sentindo o aroma gostoso que definia Yuki invadir o meu nariz.

Me afastei dele minutos depois de um abraço em silêncio, mirando aqueles belos olhos que eu amava tanto.

- Eu... eu te amo Yuki...

- Mas? - inspirei profundamente.

- Mas vai levar um tempo para me acostumar com tudo isso. - falei, fazendo um gesto largo com o braço que terminou comigo apontando para o Livro das Sombras sobre a mesa.

Yuki sorriu. Um sorriso raro e brilhante.

- Eu posso viver com isso.


	6. Doze Semanas - Interlúdio

**Doze Semanas**

**Interlúdio**

**Shuichi**

Abri os olhos ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol penetrarem por entre as cortinas e caírem sobre o meu rosto, aquecendo as minhas bochechas. Sorri, me encolhendo mais sob as cobertas enquanto sentia um calor gostoso às minhas costas. O calor do corpo de Yuki contra o meu.

Quis fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. O relógio na cabeceira da cama, marcando 6:30 da manhã de domingo, me dizia que era uma hora ingrata para acordar. Mas eu me sentia descansado depois de um jantar maravilhoso feito por Tatsuha na noite passada, um tempo encolhido contra o corpo de Yuki sobre sofá, tomando vinho perto da lareira, e depois ter sido arrastado para o quarto onde nos escondemos sob as cobertas e aproveitamos a noite de final de inverno para dormirmos agarradinhos, somente curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Um progresso em nosso relacionamento desde que eu descobri sobre a magia de Yuki e que eu estava adorando imensamente.

Todo o fim de tarde Ryuichi me trazia após o meu trabalho na NG para Kyoto, onde Yuki ainda estava para assim conseguir escrever o seu livro como sugerido por seu editor, para Tatsuha e Yuki me ensinarem como bloquear as minhas emoções de modo que, mesmo quando eu tiver um ataque, não causar dor de cabeça em Yuki.

No começo eu estava relutante, ainda tentando absorver todas as novidades e facetas da família Uesugi, mas depois de três semanas nessa rotina, acabei me acostumando e gostando. E diferente das histórias que Ryuichi me contou, desde que eu passei a frequentar a mansão Uesugi que nenhum ataque de demônios ocorreu durante a minha presença. No entanto eu não sabia se era sorte ou se durante o dia Tatsuha e Yuki faziam alguma coisa para impedir qualquer invasão noturna durante a minha visita. E na vez em que eu expressei a minha curiosidade, Tatsuha somente riu.

– Demônios também dormem e muitos já descobriram, de maneira bem dolorosa, que irão sofrer muito mais se ousarem interromper o nosso sono de beleza. Os Encantados não são criaturas muito dóceis quando acordados no meio da madrugada para batalhar.

Não duvidava. Já fui testemunha várias vezes de um Yuki de mau humor por causa da insônia ou uma noite mal dormida e devo dizer: ele era o cão.

Me virei sob o abraço de Yuki, sorrindo ao ver o rosto relaxado e adormecido dele e quis, mais do que nunca, voltar a dormir, mas a energia matinal já começava a tomar conta do meu corpo e cuidadosamente me desvencilhei do braço que circulava a minha cintura e sai da cama. Yuki resmungou alguma coisa assim que eu deixei o calor morno das cobertas, mas não acordou. Somente virou sobre o colchão e encolheu-se mais sob o edredom, voltando a dormir.

Sorri mais uma vez diante da cena fofa que ele fazia agarrado ao travesseiro enquanto os seus cabelos dourados eram um emaranhado de fios sobre a sua cabeça. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, fui até a poltrona que havia no quarto, recolhendo de sobre ela um roupão e o jogando sobre o pijama que usava, calçando em seguida um par de pantufas e saindo silenciosamente do quarto.

A passos preguiçosos e dando um longo bocejo, segui caminho até a escada, não podendo deixar de me fascinar sempre com a decoração ao meu redor.

A mansão Uesugi, que ficava aos fundos do templo, não era uma construção tipicamente oriental. Na verdade, a arquitetura dela era no estilo vitoriano ocidental e a decoração mais lembrava um antiquário de luxo. Yuki uma vez me disse que era porque as raízes de sua família estavam na velha Europa e que muitos dos móveis eram herança de família, passados de geração para geração. Não duvidei. Afinal, o meu namorado era loiro de olhos claros. E você não via muitos japoneses com essas características. Comigo incluído nesta lista.

Terminei de descer as escadas, passando pela copa e tomando o caminho da cozinha, me surpreendendo ao ver que Tatsuha já estava acordado, sentado à bancada no meio da cozinha e comendo um pote de sorvete.

– Não acha que está muito frio ou muito cedo para esse tipo de dieta? - perguntei enquanto ia até a cafeteira e colocava água, filtro e pó de café na mesma, a ligando em seguida.

– Quem é você? Ryuichi? - ele resmungou, terminando de dar a última colherada em seu sorvete e depois jogou o pote vazio na lixeira sob a pia. - São 6:45 da manhã. - falou ao dar um relance para o relógio na parede. - O que faz acordado tão cedo em um domingo?

– O que _você_ faz acordado tão cedo em um domingo? - rebati e o vi dar de ombros enquanto enfiava as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu roupão.

– Quer me ajudar a fazer o café da manhã? - perguntou e eu o olhei desconfiado.

A cozinha era o domínio do Tatsuha, aprendi isso de maneira difícil e dolorosa nas poucas vezes em que tentei ser um bom convidado e ofereci ajuda, apenas para receber um olhar atravessado, portanto era estranho tal oferta.

– Ryuichi come feito um dragão, sem trocadilhos, e daqui a pouco Eiri acorda seguindo o cheiro do café. Sei que sou bom de fogão, mas não faço milagres em tão pouco tempo.

– Você tem ciência de que eu consigo estragar até um simples miojo, não tem?

Tatsuha riu.

– Acho que o complexo processo de colocar o pão na torradeira e apertar o botão até mesmo você consegue dominar. - disse jocoso e eu lancei à ele um falso olhar irritado que apenas o fez rir mais ainda.

Com um bico diante do meu orgulho ferido, recolhi o saco de pão de forma de sobre a mesa e o abri, colocando as fatias dentro da torradeira.

Logo começamos a nos movimentar de maneira confortável dentro da cozinha e enquanto Tatsuha preparava alguns ovos mexidos, eu retirava da geladeira geleias, um jarra de suco e leite. Por alguma razão, naquela casa, o café da manhã sempre era mais no estilo ocidental. Acho que era porque Yuki estava em visita prolongada e depois de viver alguns anos na América, não se desfez de alguns hábitos de lá, principalmente hábitos alimentares, e Tatsuha se divertia em satisfazer os gostos do irmão.

O som de passos arrastados me fez olhar por cima do ombro enquanto eu colocava o prato com torradas sobre a mesa da cozinha e vi Ryuichi entrar, ainda esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono, e ir até Tatsuha no fogão. Ele envolveu um braço na cintura do meu cunhado e sapecou um beijo na nuca exposta dele, o que fez Tatsuha sorrir e lançar um olhar breve para Ryuichi.

Me senti um intruso ao presenciar uma cena tão íntima como aquela.

Sempre me questionei como e por que Tatsuha e Ryuichi terminaram juntos e como que a relação deles funcionava tão bem. Seres mitológicos e magia à parte, ambos não tinham nada em comum para serem tão ligados daquela maneira.

Eu lembro de um Tatsuha aos dezesseis anos, tão ou mais fanático do que eu em relação a Ryuichi Sakuma. Lembro dele fazendo loucuras por um single ou ingresso para um show do NG. Lembro de ouvir K comentar que Tohma fazia questão de nunca permitir que Tatsuha entrasse em contato com Ryuichi, com medo do que o adolescente podia fazer com o cantor, e eu não podia deixar de concordar.

Sendo um jovem movido a hormônios e com uma fixação intensa por Ryuichi Sakuma, não duvidava que no segundo que o visse, Tatsuha fosse molestar Ryuichi a ponto de traumatizá-lo para sempre. Se isto aconteceu quando Ryuichi tornou-se o _Inocente_ dos Encantados, isso eu não sei. Mas sei, pela história de Ryuichi e datas mencionadas por ele, que foi logo depois desse incidente que eu vi o meu amigo e rival surgir na NG com um ar de tolo apaixonado.

Por um tempo eu fiquei curioso em saber quem era a pessoa que estava fazendo Ryuichi suspirar pelos cantos e colocando mais fogo na inspiração já exacerbada dele. Isso até que a resposta veio em um furo midiático e então eu vi o rosto do meu cunhado e do meu melhor amigo nas capas das revistas especializadas que especulavam sobre o relacionamento deles dois.

Na época eu achei que Tohma iria surtar, esganar Tatsuha e proibir que ele entrasse em contato de novo com Ryuichi. Fiquei chocado quando não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Pelo contrário. A fúria de Tohma Seguchi desceu sobre os jornalistas que começaram a perseguir Ryuichi e Tatsuha mas, principalmente Tatsuha, e as notícias que se seguiram foram da NG Records processando vários veículos de imprensa e conseguindo um mandado judicial que obrigava os repórteres a ficaram, no mínimo, um raio de cem metros afastados da propriedade Uesugi e duzentos metros afastados de Tatsuha.

E então, quando o furor da mídia esfriou e a poeira abaixou, _eu_ comecei a me questionar sobre esse relacionamento.

Primeiro que entre os dois havia uma diferença de quinze anos, mesmo que não parecesse. Ryuichi ainda tinha a mesma vitalidade e o mesmo físico de quando era jovem. Tatsuha, mesmo na adolescência, sempre aparentou ser mais velho a ponto de poder se passar pelo irmão. Mas, ainda sim, a cabeça de ambos era diferente.

Mesmo com algumas atitudes infantis, eu sempre soube que o verdadeiro Ryuichi não era a criança que carregava Kumagoro para cima e para baixo, mas sim o profissional que surgia nos palcos. Tatsuha ainda era um adolescente, fã e cuja maior ambição na vida era se formar no segundo grau.

Mas então, pouco a pouco, eu comecei a vê-los juntos, vê-los como um casal, longe dos olhos da mídia e somente entre amigos. Tatsuha olhava para Ryuichi com uma adoração que em nada se assemelhava ao olhar de um fã apaixonado. Ao contrário, era um olhar que dizia que ele seria devotado à Ryuichi da maneira mais pura e sincera pelo resto de sua vida. E Ryuichi compartilhava e retribuía o sentimento.

Fora o fato de que ele era extremamente possessivo.

Sim. Quando eu apostei que Tatsuha fosse ser o possessivo e ciumento dessa relação, perdi feio.

Lembro de uma vez, em uma das poucas vezes em que Tatsuha acompanhou Ryuichi em um evento público, que uma cantora pop cometeu a burrada de dar em cima do meu cunhado. Eu pude jurar que ouvi Ryuichi rosnar e os olhos dele brilharem em um tom dourado e se não fosse Tohma a agarrar Sakuma e arrastá-lo para fora do salão por alguns minutos, aquela cantora teria virado história.

Agora, depois de saber toda a verdade sobre Sakuma e os Uesugi, penso que dragões devem ser bastante territorialistas. Principalmente em relação aos parceiros.

– Vocês dois me dão vontade de vomitar. - a voz rouca de Yuki me fez sair dos meus devaneios e ver Tatsuha dar ao irmão uma careta infantil.

– Se está com inveja, o seu está bem ali. - corei quando Tatsuha apontou para mim com a espátula e Ryuichi riu.

Yuki somente rolou os olhos, veio até mim e depositou um beijo carinhoso em minha testa, o que me deixou ainda mais vermelho. Ainda estava me acostumando com esses gestos espontâneos de afeto partindo dele. Em seguida ele foi para a cafeteira e se serviu de uma xícara enquanto Tatsuha colocava os ovos mexidos em uma travessa.

Ryuichi recolheu os copos, os colocando sobre a mesa, e Yuki trouxe a jarra de café, a acomodando entre a de leite e suco. Logo, com todos os itens arrumados, nos sentamos e começamos a nos servir.

Vi Tatsuha colocar uma porção generosa de ovos em seu prato, junto com três torradas e alguns biscoitos doces. Misturar o café com leite em uma xícara e servir-se de suco.

– Como você ainda pode estar com fome depois de ter comido um pote de sorvete? - meu comentário fez Ryuichi largar a faca sobre o prato e lançar um olhar de reprovação para Tatsuha.

– O quê? - Ryuichi perguntou em um tom nada amigável e que me confundiu. O que Tatsuha tinha feito de errado?

– Eu estava com vontade de comer sorvete. Tive que satisfazer essa vontade imediatamente. - Tatsuha se defendeu.

– Eu já te disse que sorvete não é comida! E a quantidade de gordura acumulada nele... - Tatsuha rolou os olhos.

– Essa conversa de novo não! Me poupe Ryuichi. Faça o seguinte: fale com a minha mão. - e ele estendeu a mão com a palma virada da direção do rosto de Ryuichi.

– Tatsuha! - Ryuichi segurou o pulso dele e tirou a mão do caminho. - Uma dieta equilibrada no seu estado é fundamental. O curandeiro falou... - e ambos começaram uma discussão sobre o que o tal curandeiro disse ou deixou de dizer que valia a pena seguir ou ser questionado, para a minha completa confusão.

– Eu não entendo. - virei para Yuki que parecia alheio ou mais do que acostumado com aquela cena. - Tatsuha está doente? - a minha pergunta o fez pausar a xícara de café a meio caminho da boca e Tatsuha e Ryuichi ficarem quietos prontamente e olharem para mim.

Yuki trocou um olhar com o irmão e depois com Ryuichi e voltou a me encarar em seguida.

– Ele vai ter que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Tatsuha disse e Ryuichi concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Saber? O que mais eu tenho que saber? Há alguma coisa errada com o Tatsuha? Não éramos muito próximos, mas eu gostava dele.

Lancei um olhar para ele do outro lado da mesa. Tatsuha não me parecia doente, pelo contrário. As suas bochechas estavam rosadas, os seus olhos e cabelos brilhavam, ele parecia ter ganhado mais corpo nos últimos tempos e denotava ser a epítome do homem saudável. Então, que história era essa de dieta balanceada e curandeiro?

– Shuichi. - Yuki depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. - Se lembra quando Ryuichi te contou sobre a família dele? Sobre o Clã dos Dragões do Tempo? - assenti positivamente. - Lembra que ele disse ser o último da espécie? - assenti mais uma vez. - Os Dragões do Tempo são criaturas extremamente poderosas e, portanto, uma grande perda para o mundo mágico se a linhagem se extinguir. Então...

– Então – Ryuichi cortou Yuki. - o Conselho dos Dragões resolveu que isto não poderia acontecer.

– E em sua infinita sabedoria. - Tatsuha continuou em um tom de deboche. - Decidiu alterar uma lei da natureza que existe desde que o mundo é mundo e me concedeu uma habilidade a mais.

– Habilidade a mais? - em que adicionar mais um poder na lista de poderes de Tatsuha iria ajudar na não extinção do clã de Ryuichi?

Mirei Yuki que deu de ombros, mas não esclareceu nada, depois voltei o olhar para Ryuichi cujos olhos desviaram do meu rosto e foram para Tatsuha. Mais especificamente a barriga de Tatsuha coberta pelo pijama e o roupão.

– Não. - falei em um tom desacreditado, empurrando a cadeira para trás em um gesto instintivo.

Os demônios, poderes e magia eu já estava começando a digerir. Mas isso já era demais.

Tatsuha era um homem, eu tinha certeza disto. Já o vira, acidentalmente é claro, nu uma vez e ele tinha TODOS os aparatos que o classificava como mais um macho dentro da espécie humana. Então...

– Se você ousar correr de terror eu boto fogo no seu traseiro. - Tatsuha ameaçou, provavelmente interpretando de maneira certa a expressão horrorizada em meu rosto pálido. - E só para você saber: não, isto não é comum na magia e se eu que sou eu, o principal afetado, já aceitei isto, você não tem nenhum direito de ter um chilique. - o olhar fulminante que ele me deu foi o suficiente para eu voltar a realidade e abaixar o rosto envergonhado.

Tatsuha estava certo. Que direito eu tinha de entrar em pânico se em nada essa situação me afetava? Exceto o fato de que...

– Eu vou ser titio? - perguntei com uma voz mínima. A minha relação com Yuki não era legalmente reconhecida, mas eu acreditava que estávamos juntos tempo o suficiente para ser considerado da família.

Tatsuha me olhou longamente e depois me deu um sorriso, recolhendo uma torrada do prato e mordiscando a beirada.

– Sim. Mas se vai ser o tio favorito? Bem, aí você vai ter que discutir com Tohma e Eiri os seus direitos sobre esse título.

– E fique sabendo – olhei para Yuki e o vi dar um sorriso de escárnio em minha direção. - que eu estou disposto a lutar sujo pelo título.

Ryuichi riu enquanto Tatsuha rolou os olhos e eu somente esperava que esse fosse o último segredo que eu tivesse que saber sobre a família Uesugi. Ao menos pelos próximos dez anos.

Eu era muito novo para morrer de susto.


	7. Vinte Semanas

**Vinte Semanas**

**O Ciclo da Raposa**

**Sakano**

- Shindou parece inspirado nesses últimos dias, não acha Sakano-san? - minha resposta para o presidente foi somente um sorriso fraco que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas. - Você está bem Sakano-san? - perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça, voltando rapidamente a minha atenção para o estúdio onde o Bad Luck gravava o seu novo single. Suor descia pela minha nuca e a gola da minha camisa social parecia me sufocar. Em um gesto desesperado, afrouxei discretamente o nó da minha gravata, mas isso não pareceu adiantar de muita coisa.

Eu me sentia febril, se os arrepios que percorriam o meu corpo fossem alguma indicação, e quando Seguchi-san pousou a mão sobre o meu ombro e me mirou com os seus grandes olhos verdes, um tremor me fez morder o lábio inferior e desviar o olhar para que ele não visse as minhas bochechas rosadas.

- Sakano-san? - permaneci com o rosto virado até que senti o hálito morno do presidente contra a minha bochecha quente. - Jun? - engoli em seco e mordi mais o lábio, sabendo que o feri a ponto de arrancar sangue devido ao gosto metálico que invadiu a minha boca.

Sabia dos boatos que rodavam a NG sobre a minha pessoa. Sabia que todos achavam que eu tinha um amor reprimido por Tohma Seguchi. Mas somente poucas pessoas sabiam a verdade.

E vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui: eu nunca fui apaixonado pelo Tohma.

A verdade é que Tohma e eu somos irmãos. Ou meio irmãos. Sabe, o velho Sr. Seguchi não foi muito fiel em seu matrimônio e eu sou o resultado dessa escapadinha.

A história era simples: Terue Seguchi conheceu a minha mãe por um acaso nas ruas de Kyoto e encantou-se por ela. Ambos tiveram um breve e tórrido caso de amor que gerou uma consequência: eu.

O problema é que a minha mãe não era do tipo maternal e o meu pai jamais poderia assumir a minha existência se não quisesse um escândalo nos jornais e que a sua reputação fosse por água abaixo. Além do fato de que, apesar da indiscrição, ele era apaixonado pela Sra. Seguchi e não queria perdê-la.

Portanto, assim que a minha mãe largou o problema no colo dele (esse problema sendo eu) o meu pai me largou no primeiro internato de alto padrão que encontrou.

E a minha vida se resume a isso: um pai que eu talvez tenha visto umas cinco vezes na vida antes dele morrer e uma mãe da qual eu nem lembrava o primeiro nome.

E como Tohma entra nesta história?

Terue deixou este mundo quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e no dia em que eu fui informado sobre isto foi o mesmo dia em que conheci o meu meio irmão mais velho.

A primeira vista Tohma me deu medo. Apesar da carinha de anjo, o olhar que ele me deu quando entrei na sala da diretora do internato foi um olhar nada carismático. Mas então, por alguma razão, minutos depois o olhar dele mudou e a mudança foi acompanhada por um sorriso que fez o meu coração bater acelerado no peito de alívio.

Após esse encontro, Tohma assumiu para si a responsabilidade sobre mim e depois de visitas constantes, posso dizer que ficamos próximos. Ele terminou de pagar os meus estudos e a minha faculdade e foi ele que me deu o meu primeiro emprego.

Tohma poderia não ter estado lá toda a minha vida, mas ele era a pessoa com quem eu mais me importava neste mundo e mais respeitava. Por isso ficava irritado com as fofocas sem nexo dos funcionários da NG. No entanto, não é como se eles pudessem saber a verdade, não é mesmo? Terue fez questão de me registrar com o sobrenome da minha mãe para que ninguém soubesse da nossa ligação e eu não quis mudar o mesmo. Não depois de alguns meses fora do internato para descobrir a força que possuía o nome Seguchi. Não conseguiria viver com a pressão que Tohma vive. Não nasci para isto como ele nasceu.

- Jun? - o chamado baixinho me fez sair dos meus devaneios e voltar o meu olhar para um par de olhos verdes que estavam bem perto do meu rosto. Recuei um pouco a cabeça para assim mirar Tohma melhor e pude ver a preocupação estampada nas feições dele.

Dei à ele um sorriso na intenção de acalmá-lo, mas acho que não fui bem sucedido, pois a expressão de Tohma continuou a mesma.

Outro arrepio percorreu o meu corpo, agora sendo acompanhado pela náusea. Meu estômago fazia uma revolução dentro da minha barriga e parecia disposto a querer expulsar o meu café da manhã.

Com as pernas bambas, me levantei da cadeira, deslocando a mão de Tohma sobre o meu ombro, e com outro sorriso fraco o informei baixinho que iria ao banheiro.

Saí do estúdio cambaleando, precisando me apoiar na parede do corredor para não ir de cara no chão quando a minha visão escureceu por um segundo, e temor começou a se apoderar de mim.

Estava com esses sintomas há alguns dias, mas antes eles eram fracos e despercebidos. Portanto, não dei muita importância a eles. Afinal, era só uma gripe, certo? Ou ao menos era o que eu achava até este momento quando todas as minhas juntas resolveram doer a cada passo que eu dava em direção ao banheiro.

Entrei no mesmo aos tropeços e fui até a pia, me apoiando no mármore frio com as palmas das mãos. Em um gesto desesperado apoiei a minha testa na pedra gelada para ver se assim dissipava o calor, mas só consegui esquentá-la também. Soltei um gemido dolorido quando, ao me endireitar, a minha coluna protestou de dor, e mirei o grande espelho na minha frente.

O reflexo que me olhou de volta não era nada animador. Havia um homem com os óculos tortos sobre o nariz, suor descendo pelo rosto pálido e de bochechas vermelhas e cujo corpo tremia sob o terno parcialmente amarrotado.

Abri a torneira da pia, retirando os óculos e colocando sobre o mármore, e logo em seguida joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto para ver se aliviava o meu tormento. Em vão.

Senti o meu celular vibrar no bolso da minha calça e o retirei de lá, abrindo o aparelho. Era uma mensagem de Tohma que me perguntava se eu estava bem e eu quis responder que sim, mas o meu mundo girou mais uma vez e uma dor subiu do meu estômago até o meu peito, me deixando com falta de ar.

E antes das minhas pernas perderem a força de vez, consegui respondê-lo brevemente para em seguida deixar o celular cair com um baque no chão e depois acompanhá-lo, vendo tudo a minha volta sumir na escuridão.

**Tohma**

Vi Jun sair do estúdio como se o fogo do inferno estivesse em seus calcanhares e o fazendo tropeçar, o que aumentou ainda mais a minha expressão de desagrado.

Fazia dias que eu percebia que um dos meus melhores produtores não parecia muito saudável, assim como fazia dias que eu insistia que ele procurasse um médico ou tirasse uma folga. Mas tentar convencer Jun era o mesmo que tirar leite de pedra. Jun possuía a lendária teimosia Seguchi escondida sob um olhar tímido e óculos horrorosos. E desde que assumiu o posto como principal produtor do Bad Luck, não o vejo tirar férias há anos.

Suspirei, vendo de rabo de olho que outra pessoa além de mim observou a saída esbaforida do meu irmão do estúdio: K Winchester. Esse, se fosse mais claro em suas intenções, seria praticamente transparente.

Sou um homem de negócios e saber ler nas entrelinhas e decifrar as mínimas expressões nos rostos dos outros era um dos segredos do meu sucesso. Portanto eu sei que a principal razão do divórcio de K e Judy não foi por causa da carreira que estava causando uma interferência na vida pessoal deles, foi porque K se interessou por outra pessoa.

Bem, ao menos ele havia sido sincero com a mulher e terminado tudo antes de investir em outro relacionamento, diferente do meu pai.

Terue viveu na doce ilusão de que por anos foi capaz de enganar a minha mãe e eu. Pobre coitado. Ele me educou e me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Logo, ele realmente pensou que eu não descobriria sobre o filho fora do casamento que ele teve?

Nunca morri de amores pelo meu pai. Terue não era do tipo paternal. Embora vez ou outra demonstrasse um gesto esporádico de carinho. Mas aí trair e mentir, isso já era demais. Demais e hipócrita. Para um homem que pregava a moral e a família acima de tudo, ele foi bem rápido em quebrar as próprias regras, não?

Eu descobri a existência de Jun Sakano quando tinha quatorze anos e por várias vezes pensei em confrontar o meu pai sobre isto quando vi que, apesar de não ter assumido a criança oficialmente, ele ainda era responsável por ela.

Jun não viveu dentro do conforto e prestígio social dos Seguchi, mas também não viveu na miséria. Ele estudava em um caro internato ao norte do Japão e possuía um fundo pessoal de ações e investimentos, feitos pelo nosso pai em seu nome, que a cada ano lucrava mais, lhe rendendo uma pequena fortuna. Isso tudo era Terue não assumindo o seu erro, mas também se levando pela culpa de ter errado. E vendo que o meu pai não tinha nenhuma intenção de mudar a rotina que era manter a existência de Jun em segredo, depois de um tempo até mesmo eu esqueci que ele existia.

Isto até que Terue nos fez o favor de adoecer, morrer e deixar em seu testamento um pedido para que eu cuidasse do bastardo órfão.

Meu ódio e desprezo voltou naquele instante quando ouvi o advogado ler as últimas linhas do documento e o meu olhar foi para a minha mãe que parecia completamente inabalada com a novidade. Foi naquele dia que eu descobri que ela também sempre soube da existência de Jun e quando a perguntei se ela não se sentia ofendida por ele agora estar sendo inserido em nossa família, ela me surpreendeu dizendo que não.

Falou que nunca foi capaz de culpar uma criança inocente pelos erros dos pais.

Por isso, com essas palavras na mente, eu tomei o primeiro avião para o norte. Eu precisava conhecer esse irmão do qual só ouvi falar e já estava pronto para odiá-lo no segundo que o visse, até o momento em que a diretora da escola abriu a porta de sua sala e deixou passar por ela um adolescente de dezesseis anos.

Ver Jun foi como ver uma versão mais nova do nosso pai. Eram os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos chocolates escondidos por óculos horrendos, a mesma pele pálida, corpo esguio, ombros largos, lábios cheios e nariz afilado em um rosto arredondado, quase infantil. E eu o mirei com raiva.

Por anos ouvi os comentários maldosos das pessoas a minha volta dizendo que duvidavam se eu era realmente filho de Terue. Eu com os meus cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e feições suaves. Eu havia puxado a minha mãe ocidental em todos os aspectos, mas nem mesmo Terue podia negar que eu era o seu filho pois os nossos gênios eram os mesmos.

Jun, no entanto, quem o visse nunca duvidaria da ligação dele com o velho Seguchi.

Entretanto havia uma diferença. Uma pequena diferença que fez a raiva prontamente deixar o meu corpo ao notá-la.

O olhar de Terue sempre foi carregado de frieza e impessoalidade. O de Jun só continha inocência e doçura. E foi aquele olhar que me quebrou. Que me conquistou a ponto de compreender porque o meu pai não mediu esforços para manter Jun longe das línguas ferinas da alta sociedade. Ele não estava escondendo o seu erro dos outros, mas sim o protegendo.

Proteção esta que eu também queria dar. No momento em que pus os meus olhos em Jun eu quis protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. E isto incluía um certo americano psicótico que tinha a mania de lançar longos olhares nada puros ao meu irmão quando achava que ninguém estava olhando.

K percebeu que eu o olhava e virou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas em minha direção, como se perguntasse qual era o meu problema. O meu problema era que ele estava a um passo de perder as bolas se fixasse aqueles olhos azuis outra vez que fosse no traseiro de Jun.

Preocupado, peguei o celular do meu bolso e digitei uma pequena mensagem, a enviando para Jun e voltando a guardar o telefone, retornando a minha atenção para Shuichi e companhia além do vidro do estúdio.

Dois minutos depois o meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu o recolhi, o abrindo e vendo que a minha mensagem foi respondida. No entanto, quando apertei o botão de receber e o texto se abriu na tela, arregalei os olhos de pavor.

_Tohma. Banheiro. Ajuda._

Era o que dizia o texto e sem oferecer justificativas para aqueles que estavam no estúdio, dei as costas para todos e disparei porta afora.

Jun precisava de mim.

**K**

A saída esbaforida de Seguchi fez Shuichi calar a boca de pronto e me lançar um olhar confuso. Dei de ombros e me aproximei da mesa de som, apertando o botão que me permitiria ter contato com o Bad Luck dentro do estúdio.

- Dez minutos de intervalo. - disse e ignorei o olhar confuso deles porque a saída de Seguchi não fazia desaparecer a sensação de que a mesma estava relacionada com a saída de Sakano mais cedo.

Dei as costas para eles e sai tão apressado quanto Seguchi do estúdio, parando aparvalhado no meio do corredor, tentando imaginar para onde ele foi.

Vergonha K, cinco anos nas forças especiais e nem mesmo localizar um músico de gostos suspeitos para roupa você consegue?

Ouvi uma porta bater ao fim do corredor, uma porta de metal se o som indicava alguma coisa. Uma porta pesada de metal. As portas do banheiro da NG costumavam ser desse material e, com esta pista, tomei o meu rumo.

Admito que eu esperava encontrar tudo ao chegar ao banheiro, menos Seguchi ajoelhado no chão em sua cara calça de grife, curvado sobre um Sakano aparentemente inconsciente, acariciando o rosto dele enquanto o mirava com uma expressão que eu nunca pensei que veria no rosto dele: preocupação.

- Jun? - ouvi Seguchi dizer e senti algo desagradável revirar em meu estômago.

Lembro da primeira vez que pus os olhos em Sakano. Na época, tinha acabado de retornar ao Japão na companhia de Ryuichi, a pedido de Seguchi que me falou que tinha planos para mim que envolviam os novos contratados da NG: o Bad Luck, e após alguns anos trabalhando com Ryuichi e Seguchi, confesso que criei um esteriótipo dos japoneses baseado neles dois. Deveria saber que dentro do Japão, Seguchi e Ryuichi eram a anomalia e Sakano a normalidade, o que fez aflorar o meu lado mais traquinas.

Passei anos nas forças armadas. Vim de uma família militar e, portanto, quando terminei o colegial a primeira coisa que fiz foi me alistar. Fui das forças especiais dos fuzileiros navais, servi três anos no Afeganistão e fui dispensado com honrarias. E tenho que dizer: quando você mal tem vinte e quatro anos completos e é praticamente arremessado em uma zona de guerra, se você não rir da sua desgraça acaba enlouquecendo.

E rir sempre foi o remédio que eu encontrei para lidar com as mudanças bruscas na minha vida. Foi rindo que aceitei que de uma hora para outra e eu não estava mais lutando com os caras malvados, mas sim vivendo uma vida entediante de civil. Foi rindo que eu conheci Judy que sempre me disse que foi o meu carisma que a encantou. Foi rindo que ru fui introduzido ao mundo do entretenimento e com isto achei minha nova vocação. Portanto, quando conheci Sakano, queria fazê-lo rir também.

Sakano em nada se encaixava dentro da indústria fonográfica. Suas atitudes, personalidade, até mesmo o jeito de se vestir não o fazia em nada parecer com um produtor musical. A primeira vista você podia imaginá-lo mais como um funcionário de uma tradicional empresa de contabilidade do que alguém cuja vida era viajar pelo país em um ônibus junto com uma banda pop.

Portanto, não me culpem se eu fazia do meu passatempo provocá-lo. As reações dele me divertiam. O gaguejar, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos largos cada vez que eu fazia alguma coisa que o surpreendia. O modo como ele parecia desmaiar toda vez que eu sacava a minha arma como incentivo para Shuichi era cômico. Cômico e me incitava cada vez mais a persegui-lo.

Sei que as minhas atitudes podem ser cruéis aos olhos de alguns, considerada _bullying_ por outros, mas as minhas intenções são boas. Eu me preocupo com Sakano. Acho que para a carreira que ele escolheu, ser tão sério apenas lhe fará mal. Cada um neste ramo tem uma válvula de escapa. A de Shuichi eram os seus dramas, de Ryuichi a sua atitude infantil, Seguchi a sua personalidade manipuladora e eu o meu dedo nervoso em um gatilho e por aí vai. Mas a cada ano que passava nada do que eu fazia ajudava.

Sei que Sakano é perfeccionista, um exemplo de profissional, mas tinha uma hora que ele precisaria relaxar antes que ele tivesse um surto enquanto tentava agradar todas as vontades de Seguchi.

Aliás, a relação Sakano e Seguchi foi algo que me fez maneirar nas minhas implicâncias e passar a observar melhor o meu colega de trabalho.

O boato era de que Sakano possuía uma paixão não correspondida por Seguchi e o mesmo usava desta informação para manipular Sakano ao seu bel prazer. E vendo-os interagir um com o outro não estranhei de onde tenha surgido esse rumor. Mas havia algo mais na relação deles que me intrigava. E foi então que eu percebi que Sakano era um mistério. Trabalhávamos há anos juntos, ele nunca cedia as minhas provocações disfarçadas de preocupação, mas eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre ele.

E sim, eu tentei investigar. Mas foram anos de treinamento que se chocaram com uma parede intransponível em relação a qualquer informação sobre Sakano. E as poucas que consegui obter não foram muito esclarecedoras. E toda vez que eu tentei abordar o assunto de maneira sutil, durante algum cocktail ou festa de comemoração de alguma nova realização do Bad Luck, algo que envolvia bebida e um Sakano levemente embriagado, ele conseguia fugir magistralmente do assunto.

E foi quando eu percebi o porquê de Sakano estar naquela profissão. Ele era bom no que fazia. Não somente em seu apurado gosto musical, seu entendimento no assunto, mas também na negociação. Sakano sabia melhor do que ninguém a arte da manipulação. Só que, no caso dele, era mais sutil. Eu incentivava o Bad Luck a trabalhar com gritos e ameaças de tiros. Sakano conseguia convencê-los a mudar a batida de uma música com meia dúzia de palavras bem empregadas de uma maneira que, no fim, fazia até o teimoso do Suguru aceitar a alteração e ainda achar que a ideia foi dele.

E quando comecei a perceber Sakano, também percebi que estava me metendo em uma encrenca. Eu já tinha um certo respeito por ele porque acreditava que se ele trabalhava para Seguchi, mesmo não tendo um perfil nada adequado a aquela indústria, é porque alguma coisa ele tinha. Seguchi jamais contrataria alguém simplesmente por contratar. Na NG só entravam os melhores. Mas ao notar esses pequenos detalhes a minha admiração por Sakano começou a crescer e, com ela, veio a apreciação.

Logo percebi que apesar das vestes formais, os ternos de Sakano eram todos de corte e caimento perfeitos ao corpo dele. Percebi que poderia não parecer, mas Sakano possuía um físico atlético por debaixo daquelas roupas adquirido pela prática constante de natação (havia descoberto este hobby dele na única vez em que consegui arrancar uma informação que fosse da boca de Sakano). Os olhos dele eram os mais expressivos olhos castanhos que já havia visto e que, apesar dos óculos antiquados e corte de cabelo simplório, ele era um homem bonito.

Um homem bonito pelo qual eu estava me apaixonando.

Aceitar a ideia foi fácil. Difícil foi o que fazer com ela. No fim, resolvi ser sincero comigo mesmo, com Judy e tentar investir nessa nova paixão. Mas investir em Sakano era tão complicado quanto tentar tornar famosa uma pessoa sem nenhum talento musical.

Havia horas em que eu tinha certeza de que o meu flerte estava dando certo, que as bochechas rosadas dele diante das minhas cantadas subliminares eram um sinal positivo as minhas intenções. E outras horas a sensação era de que eu estava perdendo todo o meu tempo, que Sakano não estava interessado, que ele já tinha alguém em mente. Alguém chamado Tohma Seguchi.

- Jun? - Seguchi que parecia familiar o suficiente com Sakano para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Na vez que _eu_ tentei ser mais informal com Sakano, levei um não na cara. Mas Seguchi não levava não, pensei com ciúmes me corroendo, porque ele era o todo poderoso presidente da NG e à ele sempre era reservado tudo do bom e do melhor.

- Chefe? - me aproximei de um Seguchi ajoelhado e um Sakano ainda inconsciente no meio do banheiro masculino. Embora quisesse segurar Seguchi pelos ombros e arremessá-lo para longe, assumindo o seu lugar ao lado de Sakano, sabia que as minhas intenções não seriam bem vindas quando ele acordasse.

- K... - a resposta veio em um murmúrio e eu vi no rosto de Seguchi uma expressão que não consegui identificar direito. Havia preocupação estampada nas feições delicadas e um certo temor.

Dei outro passo na direção deles e me surpreendi quando vi Seguchi mover-se de maneira e ficar na frente de Sakano, como se o estivesse protegendo de algo. Estivesse o protegendo de mim, e isso era ridículo. Eu queria ajudar e pelo pouco que via, ele precisava de socorro imediatamente.

A expressão de Seguchi mudou novamente quando ele me viu aproximar ainda mais e o observei dar um breve relance sobre o ombro para Sakano antes de voltar a me olhar.

- Preciso de um favor. - Seguchi começou antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa e enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta que usava, pegando o celular e o arremessando em minha direção. Anos de forças especiais me deram reflexos que impediram o aparelho de espatifar no chão. - A recepção aqui é péssima. Se você puder chamar ajuda eu agradeceria. - o mirei com desconfiança. Algo no tom de Seguchi me dava a impressão de que ele estava tentando se livrar de mim.

- Chefe, não é melhor... - retirar Sakano do chão frio antes de buscar socorro? Afinal, se ele estava doente, ficar largado em um banheiro cheio de germes não iria ajudar. Mas antes que pudesse completar a minha ideia, Seguchi me interrompeu de novo.

- Não! Chame o socorro K. - disse em um tom firme que não deixava brechas para contestação. Em outros tempos eu discutiria, mas sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada. E por mais que eu detestasse receber ordens de um almofadinhas como Seguchi, tinha que engolir. Ele era o meu chefe e eu gostava do meu emprego.

Sai do banheiro, apertando o botão para desbloquear a tela do celular, acessando em seguida o teclado do mesmo. E estava pronto para chamar a emergência quando notei um reflexo de rabo de olho vindo do banheiro. Algo que pareceu uma luz em tom azulado.

Dei meia volta e retornei ao banheiro somente para ver que este estava vazio.

Sem Sakano, sem Seguchi, sem ninguém. Em um minuto os dois sumiram sem deixar vestígios e eu só pude pensar: que merda está acontecendo aqui?

**Tatsuha**

Eu estava terminando de dobrar algumas roupas do enxoval do bebê, as guardando na cômoda do quase totalmente decorado berçário, me perguntando pela enésima vez desde quando Dolce e Gabbana fazia roupas para crianças, quando Ryuichi bruxuleou com a coisa mais monstruosa que eu já vi na vida.

- O que diabos é isso? - perguntei enquanto fechava a gaveta e apontava para o enorme coelho de pelúcia rosa nos braços de Ryuichi. - E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que é uma menina? - porque o sexo do bebê é o que causou uma briga entre Mika e eu quando ela começou a decorar as paredes do quarto.

Minha irmã insistia que a probabilidade de uma menina nascer era grande, já que essa era a sina da nossa família: a de só gerar mulheres, até que a lembrei que apesar de estar grávido, eu ainda não tinha mudado de sexo, muito obrigado.

- Não vamos estereotipar as coisas. Afinal, essa criança já não teve uma concepção regular, então por que temos que ficar catalogando os pertences dela por sexo? Não há nada de errado um menino ter um enorme coelho de pelúcia rosa como brinquedo. - Ryuichi se explicou enquanto colocava aquele bicho enorme encostado na parede perto da porta.

- Isso se essa coisa não aterrorizar o pobre. Onde você arrumou isso? - me aproximei do brinquedo como se o mesmo fosse um demônio preste a atacar e o cutuquei na ponta do nariz de plástico.

- Eu mandei fazer! - olhei para Ryuichi todo feliz, como se tivesse ganhado mais um Grammy.

- Mandou... - franzi as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e me afastando um passo daquela coisa, a mirando com mais atenção. O bicho me parecia familiar de alguma maneira. - Espera um pouco... Esse não é o…

- Yep!

- Você mandou fazer uma versão gigante do Kumagoro para o nosso filho?

- Você gostou? - bem... Segurei a careta de desagrado que eu queria fazer. Kumagoro já não era um brinquedo muito bonito e a cara dele mais lembrava um urso do que um coelho, por isso do nome. Em versão tamanho família ele não havia ficado melhor.

- TATSUHA! - salvo pelo gongo. Ou melhor, Mika.

Com um último olhar para aquele brinquedo estranho e sem dar respostas à Ryuichi, sai do quarto, descendo as escadas, seguindo o som das vozes que vinham do primeiro andar da casa, e fui até a sala onde Mika e Tohma pareciam discutir algo enquanto Sakano estava inconsciente sobre o sofá.

- Por que Sakano-san está aqui? E o que há de errado com ele? - a pergunta de Ryuichi expressou o que eu estava pensando. Sakano não me parecia em seus melhores dias. Não com a pele do rosto pálida como estava, as bochechas rosadas enquanto o cabelo grudava na testa por causa do suor.

- Tohma acha que Sakano está sendo afetado por alguma coisa de origem mágica. - Mika respondeu, rolando os olhos como se considerasse a teoria de Tohma ridícula. Logo ela que deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que, na nossa família, até as pequenas coisas deveriam ser consideradas. Nem sempre uma gripe poderia ser uma gripe. - Entretanto, quando tentei curá-lo, não funcionou. Logo, minha teoria é de que deve ser uma doença humana. Uma gripe que virou pneumonia. Sakano precisa de um hospital, não de um Anjo da Luz. - e ela disse isso mirando Tohma como se estivesse tentando convencê-lo de que ele era estúpido em achar que aquilo era obra da magia.

- E por que você acha que o que ele tem é um male mortal? - Mika me fuzilou diante da minha pergunta mas, se ela estava teorizando eu precisava saber no que ela estava baseando os seus argumentos.

- Porque caso você não se lembre irmãozinho, os meus poderes não curam simples doenças humanas. - verdade. Se curasse teria evitado aqueles dias durante a adolescência em que fiquei confinado na cama com caxumba.

- Verdade? - Tohma praticamente bufou, o que me fez perceber que a coisa era séria.

Tohma só perdia a compostura em um caso: quando alguém mexia com a família dele. E todos aqueles que sabiam da ligação entre Tohma e Sakano também sabiam o quanto o meu adorado cunhado era super protetor em relação ao irmão caçula.

- Então me explica isto. - ele foi até Sakano, inclinando-se sobre ele e fazendo algo que eu não consegui ver de onde estava, mas que fez Mika ofegar de surpresa.

- O quê? O que foi? - me aproximei deles e vi que Tohma tinha aberto uma das pálpebras de Sakano, deixando a mostra não uma íris chocolate, mas sim uma íris que aos poucos ganhava tons prateados.

- Possessão? - Mika disse enquanto me olhava como se eu fosse o Livro das Sombras e tivesse a resposta para tudo. Desculpe Mikarin, irmão errado.

A reação de Tohma para esta sugestão foi a de chiar como um gato ofendido.

- Humanos possuídos geralmente mudam de comportamento, não desmaiam e ficam com febre e tremendo como se estivessem doentes. - respondi. Os sintomas de Sakano em nada se assemelhavam com outros casos de possessão que já enfrentamos.

- Hum... - ouvi alguém dizer atrás de mim e mirei Ryuichi que tinha uma expressão pensativa.

- Hum? Hum o quê? Você não pode dizer "hum" e nos deixar aqui no escuro. - reclamei.

- É que isso me parece familiar. Das lições que recebi da minha Guardiã quando aceitei os meus poderes draconianos.

- E? - Tohma perguntou ansioso.

- O que você sabe sobre a mãe do Sakano, Tohma? - Tohma deu de ombros diante da indagação de Ryuichi.

- Muito pouco. Um caso passageiro que o meu pai teve e que quando ficou grávida, largou o bebê nas costas dele e sumiu.

- E sobre o Sakano? Quando você o conheceu, não notou nada diferente nele? - um minuto de silêncio e eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens rodando na mente de Tohma.

- Aonde você quer chegar Ryuichi? Jun... em todos os anos que eu o conheço nunca notei nada fora do normal.

- Facilidade para lidar com as pessoas? Como alguém que viveu metade da vida em um colégio interno pode ser tão talentoso assim no ramo do entretenimento? Ainda mais Sakano que parece sempre a um passo de um colapso nervoso. Sei também que ele é o único que consegue driblar o temperamento difícil do Shuichi e Suguru. Ele convenceu Eiri a ir naquele show do Bad Luck, não convenceu?

- Ryuichi. - suspirei, cansado daquela ladainha. - Tenho que concordar com Tohma: aonde você quer chegar com isto?

- Quantos anos Sakano tem? - joguei os braços para o ar em um gesto exasperado enquanto via Tohma mirar Ryuichi com raiva. Troquei um olhar com Mika cuja expressão dizia que não estava entendendo bulhufas, assim como eu.

- Trinta e dois. O aniversário dele foi semana passada, esqueceu?

- Acho que Sakano é um _kitsune_. - franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto Mika fazia uma expressão pensativa e Tohma arregalava os olhos.

- Um o quê? - Tohma soltou em uma voz esganiçada.

- Você sabe o quê. Kitsunes: espíritos que podem ser tanto bons quanto maus. Mais conhecidos como mensageiros da deusa Inari. Geralmente assumem a forma feminina, seduzem homens ou simplesmente servem como guias e companheiras. Um kitsune macho é raro. Na verdade, acho que eles só nascem quando uma fêmea procria com um humano. - meu namorado: o novo Livro das Sombras ambulante. Eiri que se cuide, estava prestes a perder o posto.

- Se não há machos na espécie, como nascem as fêmeas? - Mika fez uma boa pergunta.

- Não nascem. Elas são escolhidas e abençoadas por Inari. - Ryuichi respondeu e eu o mirei com olhos largos.

- Está querendo me dizer que a deusa Inari realmente existe? - Ryuichi me mirou de volta com uma expressão confusa.

- Fico surpreso em ver que para alguém que teve uma educação religiosa, vive no mundo da magia, você tenha tão pouca fé Tatsuha.

- Espera! - Tohma nos cortou. - Certo, Jun é um ser mágico, ou metade mágico. Mas o que isso tem a ver com isto? - ele apontou para Sakano ainda tremendo e gemendo sobre o sofá.

- Kitsunes podem ser seres mágicos, mas não muda o fato de que a base de existência deles é um pouquinho mais... animal. - Ryuichi explicou, o que fez Tohma encará-lo com confusão estampada no rosto. - Uma raposa sempre será uma raposa e elas possuem, como todo ser vivo, certos ciclos. - Tohma continuou sem entender mas Mika pareceu captar de primeira, porque começou a rir escandalosamente.

Quanto a mim? Eu levei uns dois minutos até a ficha cair.

- Sakano está no _cio_?! - gritei chocado, o que fez Ryuichi dar um sorriso escarninho e Tohma ficar vermelho como um pimentão. - Certo... e o que nós fazemos em relação a isso? - com demônios eu sabia lidar. Raposas a procura de parceiros para acasalar eram outros quinhentos.

Ryuichi deu de ombros.

- O bom e velho banho frio? - sugeriu e Mika rolou os olhos, mas pareceu concordar com a ideia pois foi até Tohma, pousando uma mão no ombro dele e depois pousando outra no ombro de Sakano, e os orbitou para o que eu supus fosse o banheiro no segundo andar da casa.

- E eu achando que esta família não poderia ficar mais estranha. - murmurei e troquei um olhar divertido com Ryuichi antes de ouvirmos um estrondo vindo do andar de cima seguido por grito e um xingamento.

Me virei para correr escada acima mas Ryuichi foi mais rápido e segurou a minha mão, nos bruxuleando para o segundo andar, em frente a porta aberta do banheiro onde encontramos Tohma caído perto do armário da pia, segurando um paletó nas mãos, e Mika dentro da banheira sendo ensopada pela ducha aberta.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntei ao ver a cena. Mika grunhiu, fechando a ducha e saindo da banheira lentamente, pingando água para todos os lados, enquanto Ryuichi ajudava Tohma a se levantar.

- Bem... Parece que Sakano saiu do estado de torpor em que ele estava no segundo que o trouxemos para cá e simplesmente surtou, nos arremessando para longe e desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça. - Mika explicou enquanto Ryuichi franzia as sobrancelhas.

- Há quanto tempo Sakano está apresentando sinais de não estar bem?

- Há uma semana. - Tohma respondeu Ryuichi.

- Desde o aniversário dele. - Ryuichi continuou.

- O que significa? - o interrompi antes que ele começasse a bolar teorias dentro da mente dele sem compartilhar nada conosco.

- Kitsunes são imortais. São como dragões. Não envelhecem, mas também, como nós, não são invulneráveis. De qualquer maneira, às vezes as kitsunes são escolhidas ainda criança e portanto crescem até um ponto de maturidade e então estacionam naquela idade. Esse ponto de maturidade é atestado quando elas têm o primeiro cio que além de ajudá-las a escolher um parceiro, também causa o despertar dos poderes delas.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho, – interrompi sarcástico. - essa idade seria trinta e dois anos.

- Sim. E quanto mais, durante o tempo de duração do ciclo, elas demorarem a arrumar um parceiro para cruzarem, mais intenso o ciclo fica. E kitsunes escolhem parceiros para a vida.

- Espera um momento. - a coisa estava ficando confusa demais para a minha cabeça. - Você disse que kitsunes machos são raros e só nascem se uma kitsune cruzar com um humano. Se elas têm parceiros para a vida, acho que teria mais machos na espécie, não? E teria fêmeas não abençoadas por Inari.

- Em teoria. Mas, como eu disse, elas são imortais, logo a energia delas procura por alguém compatível com elas. É mais comum kitsunes cruzarem com outras criaturas mágicas do que com humanos. O caso do pai de Tohma foi uma anomalia e, mesmo assim, acredito que a mãe de Sakano não via no Sr. Seguchi um parceiro, apenas uma diversão passageira que teve uma consequência indesejada. E as fêmeas nascidas de kitsunes herdam os poderes do pai. Neste caso o gene é recessivo porque geralmente elas se unem a criaturas mágicas mais poderosas do que elas.

- Então o quê? Sakano despertou os poderes dele e foi a cata de um parceiro? - Mika resmungou enquanto torcia o cabelo molhado sobre a pia. Tohma, como reação, somente gemeu.

- O que foi cunhado querido? Algo que queira acrescentar a nossa loucura?

- Se um kitsune não tiver um parceiro em vista, o que pode acontecer? - Ryuichi arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção de Tohma.

- Vão a _caça_. - ri.

- Do tipo cair na noitada e passar o rodo? De alguma forma não consigo imaginar Sakano em um cenário desses. - zombei e ignorei o olhar irritado que Tohma me deu.

- Mais do tipo caçar, como uma caça animal. Mas, nesse caso, a presa será usada para outras razões. - Ryuichi disse com um tom divertido na voz.

- E se... - Tohma hesitou e soltou um grunhido, com uma cara como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo bastante desagradável. - ele já tiver alguém em vista?

Ryuichi mirou Tohma longamente e pude ver no rosto dele que ele sabia do que o meu cunhado estava falando. Ele e Mika.

- Hei! Bruxo de fora da fofoca aqui. - eu não ficava enfurnado o dia inteiro na NG para saber todos os babados daquela gravadora. Então, se eu estava prestes a ir atrás de uma raposa com fogo no rabo, queria saber os pormenores.

- K Winchester. - foi tudo o que Ryuichi disse e eu bufei.

Americano psicótico que adorava apontar uma arma para alguém Winchester?

- Não é de hoje que eu noto as longas olhadas de K para Jun ou a tentativa fracassada de flerte dele para cima do meu irmão. No começo eu estava tranquilo, Jun não o correspondia. Mas, recentemente, percebi que as coisas não eram bem assim.

- Nada garante que ele vá atrás de K. Como Ryuichi disse, kitsunes procuram criaturas espiritualmente compatíveis com elas e em sua maioria elas são mágicas. Até onde sei, a única magia que K sabe fazer é aturar Shuichi por longos períodos de tempo. - Mika debochou e eu soltei uma risada. Shuichi não era tão ruim assim... às vezes.

- Sim. Mas Sakano é meio humano, logo... - Ryuichi começou e eu completei com um rolar de olhos.

- Logo ele pode encontrar alguém compatível em um humano. Em K. - suspirei. - E agora? - perguntei, olhando todos a minha volta.

- Vamos escanear por ele. - Ryuichi sugeriu.

- Para quê? Vocês mesmos disseram que ele deve ter ido atrás de K. - rebati.

- Sim. Mas é meio a meio. Ele pode ter ido atrás de K, como também não pode. - continuou e eu grunhi.

- Certo, certo. Vou pegar o mapa e o cristal. - falei a contragosto, saindo do banheiro a caminho do sótão.

- Sério mesmo! - ouvi Tohma reclamar assim que cheguei as escadas. - Primeiro uma esposa bruxa, agora um irmão raposa. O que eu sou? Um imã para o sobrenatural? - ouvi a risada de Ryuichi como resposta enquanto subia os degraus.

- Sempre desconfiei que você descendia de leprechaus por parte de mãe. Afinal, ninguém pode possuir tanta sorte nos negócios e no amor como você.

- Ryuichi?

- Sim Tohma?

- Cala a boca! - e a gargalhada de Ryuichi me acompanhou até o sótão.

**K**

Eu me sentia um idiota cujos anos de treinamento poderiam ser jogados no lixo. Enfrentei tiroteios, bombardeios, situações de alto risco, missões sigilosas, tudo para simplesmente, no fim, ficar piscando feito um imbecil para um banheiro vazio por uns cinco minutos antes de começar a agitar a minha vida.

Repassei na minha mente toda a conversa com Seguchi antes dele desaparecer com Sakano. E, convenhamos, essa não foi muito longa. Então resolvi recorrer a minha memória fotográfica para lembrar o que quer que tenha passado despercebido durante todo aquele momento desde que os encontrei no banheiro até o segundo em que eles desapareceram sem deixar rastros.

Sakano aparentava estar passando mal. Percebi isto no modo como ele parecia inquieto enquanto acompanhávamos a gravação do novo single do Bad Luck. Os meus olhares preocupados para ele eram imitados por Seguchi e quando ele perguntou a Sakano se estava bem, Sakano respondeu com um fraco sim para dois minutos depois desaparecer do estúdio. Presumo que ele tenha vindo se refugiar neste banheiro.

A minha atenção depois da partida de Sakano ficou dividida entre observar Seguchi e monitorar o Bad Luck. Vi quando o chefe mexeu no celular e, pelos seus movimentos, acredito que ele mandou um SMS para alguém. E foi quando ele recebeu a resposta que reagiu saindo tão apressado do estúdio quanto Sakano.

Isso, obviamente, despertou a minha curiosidade e os meus instintos que apitavam para fazer alguma coisa. Com isto, dei um intervalo de descanso para a banda e fui atrás de Seguchi e Sakano, os encontrando no banheiro. Para minutos depois perdê-los.

Quis dar com a testa na parede. A única pista que eu tinha era o celular de Seguchi nas minhas mãos, mas esta não me levou a lugar algum. O celular de Sakano estava fora de área, Mika não atendia o dela e Seguchi estava sem celular, obviamente. E eu perdido feito uma barata tonta no meio dessa confusão.

- K-san? - virei-me para ver Shuichi parado no meio do corredor e me olhando com uma expressão confusa. - Os dez minutos de intervalo já acabaram. - e ele veio me avisar? Quem era ele e o que fez com Shindou? Bad Luck sempre aproveitava qualquer oportunidade que fosse para ter uma folga de mim.

Obviamente que a minha primeira reação seria a de sacar a minha magnum e apontar entre os olhos dele, o mandando de volta para o estúdio para trabalhar, mas eu tinha outros problemas maiores para resolver.

- Algum problema K-san? - problemas esses que Shuichi parecia perceber em meu rosto.

Desde quando eu fiquei tão relapso ou ele tão atento?

- Eu... - abri a boca para dizer algo, mas o que eu poderia falar? Que Seguchi e Sakano sumiram como mágica do banheiro no minuto em que eu pus os pés para fora deste para pedir socorro?

Era absurdo e Shuichi me consideraria mais louco do que ele achava que eu era.

Fechei a boca rapidamente, mudando de ideia sobre o que dizer e já estava pronto para dispensá-lo da maneira usual quando o vi arregalar os olhos surpreso e ofegar:

- Sakano-san? - virei em um pulo para ver que sim, Sakano estava atrás de mim ainda com o rosto rubro e um olhar brilhante. E havia algo na expressão dele que me vez recuar um passo.

- Claude... - ele disse com uma voz rouca que fez um arrepio de temor e prazer descer pela minha espinha, dando um passo a frente de maneira tão graciosa que me fez lembrar de um predador prestes a capturar a sua presa.

E então, no segundo seguinte, apenas o vi se mover rapidamente em minha direção, segurando com força nas alças do suporte das minhas armas, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo o mundo pareceu sumir em fumaça para depois reaparecer no que me pareceu ser um quarto.

- Mas o quê... - não consegui terminar de dizer pois fui praticamente arremessando sobre uma cama, quicando por duas vezes no colchão macio, e arregalei os olhos quando Sakano debruçou sobre mim e começou a roçar a ponta do nariz desde a parte do meu ombro exposto pela minha camisa semiaberta até a minha nuca, num ponto sensível bem sob a orelha.

Engoli um gemido e fechei os olhos com força quando lábios úmidos e mornos mordiscaram a minha pele.

- Sakano o que você está...

- Shhh... - um dedo pousou sobre a minha boca, o que me fez reabrir os olhos para ver o rosto de Sakano bem próximo do meu. Os olhos de Sakano bem próximos dos meus, e eu percebi que apesar de ainda serem naquele tom chocolate convidativos, havia um fino círculo prateado entorno deles. - Jun. - ele disse, trocando a ponta do seu dedo pelos lábios, os roçando em uma carícia suave contra os meus.

Racionalmente eu deveria parar toda esta palhaçada e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seguchi e Sakano sumiram do banheiro onde Sakano se encontrava inconsciente para minutos depois ele reaparecer no meio do corredor, praticamente me sequestrar e me transportar para um quarto em um passe de mágica. E ainda havia mais.

Eu deveria contestar o fato de que Sakano parecia sob o efeito de alguma droga porque nunca, jamais que ele estaria fazendo um chupão do tamanho da China na minha nuca enquanto retirava o coldre dos meus ombros e abria os botões da minha camisa. Não em um bom dia. Não o mesmo Sakano que ruborizava diante de um simples elogio meu e que gaguejava cada vez que eu tentava investir uma vez que fosse nele, arrumando desculpas em seguida para poder fugir de mim.

- Sakano eu acho... - o que quer que eu achasse não era do interesse de Sakano e ele deixou isto bem claro quando me empurrou com força pelos ombros, logo depois de arremessar as minhas armas com coldre e tudo para longe, me fazendo deitar sobre a cama enquanto engatinhava sobre mim e começava a desabotoar a própria camisa para a completa felicidade do pequeno K.

- Eu vou precisar te amarrar e amordaçar, Claude? Não sabia que tinha desses fetiches... - ele sorriu matreiro para mim. Um sorriso que jamais pensei ver no rosto de Sakano. - mas não me desagrada. - o som de costura arrebentando e botões voando soou no quarto. Indicação de que Sakano tinha acabado de perder a paciência com a própria camisa e resolveu apelar.

- É só que... Esse não é você. - ainda tentei argumentar.

Deveria calar a boca, eu sei. Quantos sonhos eróticos eu tive com Sakano? Perdi as contas. Mas, geralmente, eu era o seme provocador e ele o uke tímido e retraído. Não o inverso.

- Pelo contrário... este sou _eu_. - agora foi a vez da minha camisa ter os botões arrebentados e o pequeno K despertar por completo em minhas calças e pular feliz em minhas cuecas diante do olhar guloso que Sakano me dava.

Ainda quis protestar mais um pouco, mas quando a mão dele praticamente invadiu a minha calça e apertou o meu membro, me fazendo gemer longamente diante desta deliciosa tortura, resolvi ceder. Que se foda a consciência. Conversaremos sobre o assunto amanhã. Sakano queria dar e eu estava mais do que disposto a receber.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos pronto para me entregar a tudo o que estava acontecendo, quando ouvi alguém exclamar e não era a voz de Sakano.

- Ai meus olhos virgens! - abri os olhos em um estalo, levando por instinto a mão as minhas armas apenas para lembrar, tarde demais, que elas deveriam estar perdidas em algum lugar do quarto onde Sakano as arremessou.

Vi Sakano se mover sobre mim e as íris que antes tinham somente um círculo prateado as envolvendo, agora estavam completamente prateadas. Ele mudou de posição, como se fosse dar o bote no intruso, e rosnou. Isso mesmo. Rosnou. Um som que não era de um humano imitando um rosnado, mas genuinamente animalesco.

Virei a cabeça para ver que quem havia nos interrompido tinha sido Seguchi, Ryuichi e o caçula dos Uesugi... Tatsuha era o nome dele, acho. Não convivia muito com ele, por isso não considerava de muita importância lembrar dele.

Sakano moveu mais um pouco sobre mim e vi os músculos retesar sob o físico belamente esculpido por anos de natação, indicação de que ele iria dar o bote. E não deu outra, em um segundo Sakano estava em cima de mim, no outro pulando na direção dos nossos convidados indesejados.

Ryuichi reagiu ao ataque puxando Seguchi e Tatsuha para trás de si para protegê-los. Não tenho ideia de como ele faria isto, Ryuichi poderia não ser um homem pequeno fisicamente, mas diante da ameaça de desmembramento que eu sentia emanar de Sakano, não acredito que ele tenha muitas chances. Tatsuha? Esse nem piscou. Somente rolou os olhos, soltou um suspiro sofrido, ergueu as mãos sobre os ombros de Ryuichi e sacudiu os dedos.

E eu arregalei os olhos e ofeguei quando vi Sakano literalmente congelar em pleno ar.

- "Ai meus olhos virgens"? - Tatsuha falou em um tom de deboche para Ryuichi, saindo detrás dele. - Querido, nada nesse corpinho é virgem. - Ryuichi apenas gargalhou como resposta.

- O que fazemos com ele? - Seguchi perguntou, indicando com a cabeça Sakano ainda congelado no ar enquanto eu piscava bestamente diante do que via.

- Eu tenho uma ideia! Por que não deixamos K lidar com ele? - o olhar divertido de Tatsuha caiu sobre a minha pessoa, como se ele esperasse uma resposta minha. E eu queria dar uma, assim que o meu cérebro conectasse novamente. E quando finalmente isto aconteceu, pulei para fora da cama direto para o coldre no chão e puxei a minha magnum de dentro dele, a engatilhando e apontando para eles.

- K! Não! - Seguchi gritou no segundo em que Ryuichi puxou Tatsuha novamente para trás de si e desta vez foi ele a rosnar para mim enquanto os seus olhos adquiriam tons dourados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - exigi, com a arma ainda apontada para eles. Pouco me importa que era Ryuichi que agora emanava ameaça pura.

- Eu não acredito! Há poucos minutos você estava se deixando molestar pelo Sakano, pouco se importando do quando, como e por que. Mas agora, só porque nós aparecemos, você resolve surtar e apontar uma arma para nós? - Tatsuha rolou os olhos, não parecendo nem um pouco intimidado comigo.

Aliás, nem eu me sentiria intimidado comigo. Parado no meio de um quarto que eu não sabia de quem era, com o peito nu exposto e uma ereção dentro das calças, não era para ser levado a sério mesmo que fosse o único armado ali.

- Eu não provocaria o sujeito armado. - debochei e Tatsuha apenas riu de volta de uma maneira que eu não apreciei.

- Eu não provocaria o sujeito que pode destruir a sua carreira. - ele apontou para Seguchi. - O que pode te estripar. - apontou para Ryuichi ainda de olhos dourados e rosnando. E aquilo que vi entre os lábios dele foi um canino mais saliente? - E o que pode te transformar em um sapo para o resto da vida. - e ele apontou para si mesmo. - Então, por que não abaixa a arma e vamos conversar?

Certo, como se eu fosse cair nessa.

- Ah pelo amor! - o vi rolar os olhos e sacudir as mãos rapidamente antes que eu pudesse reagir. E então, quando percebi, a magnum não estava mais nas minhas mãos, mas sim nas de Tatsuha. - Ryuichi... Chega do teatro, acho que K não é mais uma ameaça. - ele continuou em um tom apaziguador para um Ryuichi que realmente parecia a um passo de me estripar e confesso que eu não duvidava nada que ele fosse fazer isto.

Havia algo na relação Ryuichi e Tatsuha que me fazia pensar. Poucas foram as vezes que os vi juntos, mas não era difícil notar o quanto eram próximos. O quanto Ryuichi era super protetor em relação ao caçula dos Uesugi.

- Vocês ainda não me responderam. O que está acontecendo aqui? - por que Sakano resolveu se tornar _Don Juan_ e no segundo seguinte era congelado em pleno ataque?

- Bem, resumo da ópera. - e Tatsuha começou a me explicar a situação de maneira condensada até que, no fim, só pude cair sentado na cama feito um idiota enquanto os olhava surpreso.

Magia. Dragões. Bruxas. Demônios e _kitsunes_? Sakano era criatura que até minutos achei existir somente em folclores japoneses e agora descubro que são reais e uma delas me quer para parceiro?

- Achei que isto o faria feliz. Afinal, faz anos que você está tentando conquistá-lo. - Ryuichi falou.

- Sim, mas... - olhei Sakano ainda congelado no ar. - Não quero que ele me queira só porque os hormônios dele dizem isto.

- Acho que não é bem assim que funciona. - Seguchi pareceu finalmente se manifestar quando durante toda a explicação ele apenas me olhou contrariado. Por uns minutos me senti vingado em saber que os instintos de Sakano tinham escolhido a mim ao invés dele e Seguchi não parecia satisfeito com isto.

E então não pude deixar de pensar que talvez os rumores não fossem assim tão infundados. Que o amor de Sakano pelo presidente não fosse assim tão platônico.

- Sou compatível com ele espiritualmente. Mas sei que não é a mim que ele ama. - era difícil admitir derrota e por mais que eu quisesse, ainda tinha caráter. E agora que o fogo baixou, a consciência que eu tinha expulsado mais cedo voltou.

Do que adiantaria curtir hoje se amanhã as coisas seriam bem diferentes? Quando o desejo de Sakano passasse ele perceberia a burrada que cometeu, se culparia ou me culparia e a nossa relação seria destruída para sempre. Eu poderia não ter conquistado Sakano, mas ao menos podia dizer que era o seu amigo. E perder isto seria a pior coisa do mundo.

Percebi que os olhares de Tatsuha e Ryuichi foram para Seguchi.

- O que foi?

- Por que você não diz a ele Tohma? - vi Tatsuha praticamente fuzilar o meu chefe com o olhar.

- Não estou muito a fim. Se isto for impedir que Jun faça uma burrada, lavo as minhas mãos. - Seguchi deu de ombros enquanto eu ficava sem entender.

- Não me faça obrigá-lo Tohma. - Tatsuha continuou e eu tive que interrompê-los.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - novamente Tatsuha e Ryuichi miraram Seguchi intensamente.

- Tohma... - Ryuichi começou em um tom que parecia prestes a amansar uma fera. - você não quer ver o Jun feliz? - Seguchi cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez uma expressão que nunca pensei que veria no rosto dele: um bico enorme como o de uma criança mimada sendo contrariada.

Seguchi bufou e descruzou os braços e se olhar pudesse matar, eu já estaria morto e enterrado.

- Os rumores são besteiras, embora eu os tivesse incitado somente para garantir que nenhum engraçadinho se metesse com o Jun. Mas você nunca foi muito bom de seguir as regras, não é Winchester? Jun e eu não somos amantes e ele não está apaixonado por mim. O humano com quem a mãe de Jun teve um caso, como Tatsuha contou, foi o meu pai.

- O quê?

- Jun é meu irmão. Meio irmão. - irmão? Seguchi e Sakano são irmãos?

Mirei Seguchi, depois Sakano e não pude deixar de pensar que não poderia existir dois irmãos mais diferentes do que eles.

- E para os instintos de Sakano terem te escolhido. - Tatsuha continuou. - É porque ele já sentia alguma coisa por você.

- Então... - apontei para Sakano congelado no ar enquanto via Tatsuha se aproximar de Ryuichi e pousar uma mão sobre o seu ombro e Ryuichi segurar com força o pulso de um Seguchi contrariado e prestes a protestar.

- Vai com tudo garanhão. - Tatsuha debochou e sacudiu os dedos da mão direita na direção de Sakano, o descongelando ao mesmo tempo em que Ryuichi desaparecia com eles do quarto deixando o eco da voz de Seguchi gritando:

- Hei! Eu não concordei com isto!

Assim que o eco se desfez, ouvi o _tud_ indicando que Sakano tinha acabado de encontrar o chão ao invés dos nossos visitantes indesejados e, confuso, ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou tudo ao seu redor até os seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

Sorri para ele.

- Onde nós tínhamos parado mesmo? - o provoquei e vi as íris brilharem antes de ele dar outro pulo, me derrubando sobre a cama e sentando em meus quadris.

Se amanhã ele iria se lembrar do que aconteceu, eu não sei. Mas ao menos eu poderia ficar com a consciência limpa sabendo que agora Sakano era meu.

**Sakano**

Os raios de sol penetrando as minhas pálpebras e quase me cegando foi o que me acordou. Sonolento, abri os olhos vagarosamente, os piscando por um momento e depois franzindo as sobrancelhas. A paisagem que se apresentava na minha frente era o cenário familiar do meu quarto. A cama que eu sentia sob o meu corpo dolorido era a minha cama e a coberta me cobrindo era a minha.

O problema era que eu não me lembrava de ter voltado para casa. Não lembrava nem se alguém tinha me trazido para casa.

Lembro que eu acordei ontem – presumo que foi ontem porque o relógio na cabeceira da minha cama mostrava ser 7:30 da manhã – não me sentindo muito bem. Considerei, por um momento, pedir dispensa para ir ao médico mas dois fatores me pararam:

O primeiro era que seria naquele dia que Shuichi apresentaria para nós a sua nova composição para o novo single do Bad Luck. O segundo era que eu já imaginava Tohma largando tudo para o alto para vir servir de enfermeira para mim.

Amava o meu irmão, muito, mas ter Tohma te paparicando não era a melhor das experiências. Acho que a única pessoa que gostava dos mimos dele era Mika. Mas ela era a esposa e esperava tal atenção de Tohma. Eu era o irmão que há anos tenta convencer Tohma de que não sou mais aquele garotinho de dezesseis anos desamparado que ele conheceu em um internato.

Mas esses detalhes à parte, lembro que me arrumei e fui trabalhar, ignorando as ondas de calor que percorriam o meu corpo, os tremores e a náusea. Lembro de estar no estúdio tentando prestar atenção no que Shuichi cantava, tudo sob o olhar avaliador de Tohma. A desculpa dele cada vez que o Bad Luck compunha algo novo era de que ele queria saber se seria um sucesso lucrativo para a NG e por isso queria ouvir em primeira mão. Eu sabia que Tohma estava avaliando a concorrência, isso sim.

De qualquer maneira. Eu tentava prestar atenção na canção, mas os agudos que Shuichi estava dando pioravam a minha dor de cabeça. Lembro de Tohma me perguntando se tudo estava bem, de eu mentindo para ele e depois indo às pressas para o banheiro. E, depois disso, só lembro de flashes de imagens e conversas que não faziam sentido algum.

Acho que eu devo ter desmaiado então e Tohma me trouxe para casa. O que era estranho. Porque eu lembro de estar mal, embora, agora, só me sentisse dolorido como se tivesse feito muito exercício, a chamada dor boa. E se eu estava tão mal e desmaiei em pleno trabalho, Tohma teria me mandado direto para o hospital.

Então, o que eu fazia aqui? E... Girei sobre a cama e percebi que a coberta roçando em meu corpo não estava roçando contra o meu pijama, mas sim contra a minha pele. Arregalei os olhos e ergui um pouco o edredom para atestar o óbvio: eu estava nu. Completamente nu.

Por que eu estava nu?

- Ah, você acordou. - abaixei a coberta para ver algo que fez os meus olhos ficarem ainda mais largos.

K na entrada do meu quarto, somente com uma toalha de banho enrolada na cintura, com o peito largo exposto aos meus olhos e sendo enfeitado por minúsculas gotas d'água que desciam pela pele dourada, formando uma trilha que tomava caminhos proibidos. Uma trilha que eu acompanhei com os olhos até a gota desaparecer na barra da toalha.

Engoli em seco, dobrando as pernas para assim a colcha não deixar a mostra a prova da minha evidente apreciação daquela cena.

- K? - ele sorriu para mim como se fosse um modelo saído de uma revista masculina e eu me encolhi mais ainda para disfarçar o que a presença dele no meu quarto estava me causando.

- Jun? - Jun? Desde quando ele me chamava de Jun? Quando foi que eu dei à ele essa intimidade.

E então as lembranças vieram como um tapa na cara para responderem a esta minha pergunta.

Quando eu caí no chão do banheiro eu não desmaiei, mas cheguei bem perto. Mas não perto o suficiente para não ter ouvido a conversa de Mika, Tohma, Ryuichi e Tatsuha. Para não lembrar o meu quase banho frio, o meu reaparecimento na NG e o fato de que sequestre mantive cativo no meu quarto por dois dias.

Porque agora eu me lembrava. Ficamos dois dias em meu apartamento fazendo de tudo e mais um pouco sobre esta cama.

Tenho certeza de que ruborizei o suficiente para ter ganhado tons púrpuras e, sem saber o que fazer, me cobri até a cabeça com o edredom para esconder a minha vergonha. O meu... Eu molestei K. Eu o sequestrei e o molestei e alguém, por favor, me mate agora mesmo.

- Jun... - ouvi K suspirar e senti as mãos dele tentando puxar a coberta, me tirar do meu esconderijo, mas resisti bravamente. - Você me ouviu protestar nesses dois dias? - bem, se as minhas memórias não me enganavam, não. Não o ouvi protestar. Na verdade ele até se queixou nos primeiros minutos mas depois pareceu mudar de ideia bem rápido. - Jun!

Um puxão mais forte e ele conseguiu tirar o edredom de cima de mim, deixando exposto o meu rosto vermelho de vergonha. K sorria, aquele sorriso sacana que me cativou no primeiro segundo em que o vi e com um movimento rápido estalou um beijo na minha bochecha.

- A sua "febre" parece que diminuiu. E a sua líbido, como está? - com ele assim tão próximo de mim e cheirando ao meu sabonete e ao meu xampu, a minha líbido não estava muito baixa. Havia algo no cheiro dele que me enlouquecia e o fato de que agora estava misturado ao meu despertava um territorialismo dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que possuía. Nunca pensei que poderia ser possessivo.

- K... - ele inclinou-se e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo um arrepio gostoso precorrer o meu corpo.

- O que aconteceu com o "Claude"? - sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Tem certeza de que você quer isto? Algo me diz que não é passageiro, mas duradouro. Do tipo... Para a vida inteira. - ele se afastou de mim e vi os seus lindos olhos azuis com um singelo tom violeta me olharem com um brilho satisfeito, acompanhados de um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Eu posso lidar com o "a vida inteira". Na verdade, acho que até gosto da ideia. - sorri para ele, percebendo que apesar do tom de piada, ele queria isto. Via nos olhos dele, nos ombros retesados, nos dedos fechados firmemente sobre a coberta. Na postura dele de medo de levar mais um dos milhares de foras que eu já lhe dei. Foras que foram originados pela minha completa insegurança.

Afinal, por que um homem maravilhoso como K iria querer um sujeito tão simplório como eu? Ao menos era isso o que o antigo Jun pensava. O novo, com um certo sangue místico correndo pelas veias, pensava que era hora de acabar com a conversa e partir mais para a ação.

Resolvi ouvir o novo e ignorar o velho e me arremessei sobre K, envolvendo os ombros dele em um abraço e o pegando desprevenido com um beijo, roçando a minha excitação ainda desperta contra a coxa dele e arrancando uma gargalhada dos lábios inchados quando nos separamos.

- Eu vou gostar muito de conviver com esse seu novo eu. - falou em um tom matreiro enquanto envolvia a minha cintura com os seus braços fortes e me trazia para o seu colo. Sorri de volta para ele. Um sorriso sacana e cheio de promessas.

- Eu também... Eu _também._


	8. Vinte e Duas Semanas

**Vinte e Duas Semanas**

**A Manticore**

**Tatsuha**

- _Ouçam essas palavras, ouçam o meu chamado, espíritos do outro lado. Venham a mim neste momento, cruzem os portões do firmamento._ - nada, nem uma luzinha dourada, um sopro de vento, ou a silhueta da minha avó alcoviteira aparecendo no meio do sótão. Se bem que eu nem estava tentando invocá-la, mas ela sempre tinha a mania de pegar carona nessas convocações espirituais.

Suspirei, espalmando as velhas páginas do Livro das Sombras e apoiando a minha testa sobre a folha que continha o feitiço.

- Ah, qual é?! Dez anos, já se foram dez anos! Uma visita. Apenas uma visitinha... - murmurei, erguendo a cabeça em seguida, mirando o teto. - Eu tenho esse direito! Por anos os seus preciosos Encantados têm feito o seu trabalho sujo! Por anos a minha família e eu temos arriscado as nossas vidas. Acho que é mais do que justo recebermos uma recompensa.

Nada. Nem um pio, nem uma brisa. Nada!

Tentei o feitiço mais uma vez.

- _Ouçam essas palavras, ouçam o meu chamado, espíritos do outro lado. Venham a mim neste momento, cruzem os portões do firmamento._ - aguardei uns dois minutos. E novamente obtive o puro silêncio como resposta. - DROGA! - ódio me consumiu e em um gesto impulsivo eu fechei o Livro com força e o arremessei longe. Dane-se que era uma relíquia de família, eu estava puto.

Foi após a morte da minha mãe que eu descobri a existência deste feitiço, e quando eu tentei usá-lo pela primeira vez tudo o que eu trouxe foi a alma do meu avô à terra para dizer me que eu ainda não estava pronto para vê-la. Que tudo ainda era muito recente.

Isso foi há dez anos e eu estou mais do que pronto. Se a minha avó que morreu anos depois já aparecia para nós, por que não a minha mãe?

Eu precisava dela, e precisava AGORA!

Senti o choro começar a brotar dentro de mim e com dificuldade sentei no sofá sob a janela que ficava atrás do pódio do Livro. E assim que eu sentei a razão do porquê eu queria tanto a minha mãe aqui se fez notar.

Na primeira vez que isto aconteceu, pareceu pequenas borboletas revoando dentro da minha barriga. Algo tão mínimo que na época – há uns três dias – eu achei ser apenas gases. Até que, horas mais tarde, outro fenômeno me fez descartar essa ideia: um chute. Bem abaixo do meu umbigo e forte o suficiente para me fazer perceber que havia um bebê dentro de mim.

Sim, eu sei que era ridículo. Afinal, ele está dentro de mim há meses. Mas enquanto não havia sinais concretos de sua existência, exceto uma barriga que crescia, era como se ele não estivesse ali.

Era como se o berçário que eu montava com Ryuichi e os meus irmãos fosse para receber a criança forjada na história que Tohma fabricou para a imprensa. A história de que Ryuichi e eu decidimos ser pais e estávamos em processo de adotar um bebê. Por isso o berço, os brinquedos, as roupas, tudo, na minha mente, eram para essa criança que estávamos "adotando". Isto até que ela se fez conhecer dentro de mim e me fez lembrar que a situação não era bem essa.

E depois de cinco meses parece que a ficha finalmente caiu por completo.

Eu iria ser pai. _Eu _iria ser pai.

E eu estava apavorado.

Como é que eu iria ser pai? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de por onde começar. Eu sempre fui o garotinho da mamãe, o caçula, e depois que ela morreu a responsabilidade da minha criação caiu sobre a minha avó e Mika. O meu pai estava ocupado demais com a própria dor para se importar que havia uma criança na casa e que esta criança testemunhou a mãe ser morta por demônios.

Era por isso que a minha relação com o meu pai não era das melhores. Nos entendíamos na maioria das vezes, mas se ficássemos muito tempo juntos em um mesmo ambiente as coisas corriam o risco de desandar.

Logo, ele não foi o melhor exemplo de figura paterna.

E havia o fato de que eu era uma aberração da natureza. Uma aberração que não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer. Se eu fosse mulher ainda poderia recorrer ao famoso "instinto materno", mas nem isso eu tinha como vantagem. E por um acaso existia "instinto paterno"? Acho que não, porque se existisse eu não teria levado tanto tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. E por que assimilaria se desde que soube da existência desta criança a minha vida nunca ficou tão movimentada.

E agora? Agora eu estava surtando e precisava de ajuda e a única pessoa que eu sei que serviria não estava respondendo aos meus chamados. Por que ela não estava respondendo aos meus chamados? Quando hoje era o dia em que eu mais precisava dela desde o dia em que ela morreu.

- Por favor. - implorei com lágrimas rolando dos meus olhos e soluços que me faziam gaguejar enquanto olhava para o teto novamente. - Só desta vez, por favor. - esperei, apenas para ser desapontado de novo. - MERDA! - e em um acesso de raiva e só porque eu podia, explodi o velho vaso de cerâmica que pertenceu a nossa tia-avó Megumi.

Malditos Anciões e as suas malditas regras! Malditos hormônios que estavam me enlouquecendo! Maldita magia! E maldita Mika que resolveu orbitar naquele exato momento enquanto eu estava tendo um ataque.

- Hei... O que aconteceu aqui? - a fuzilei com os olhos. Seja o que for que ela tenha vindo fazer aqui, que desse meia volta e orbitasse o traseiro dela de volta para Tóquio. - Tatsuha, você está choran...

- O que você quer? - perguntei com azedume, levantando com dificuldade do sofá – maldito equilíbrio que estava me deixando – e secando as lágrimas dos meus olhos com as mãos.

- Eu vim... - continuei a olhando com raiva quando ela nada disse por um minuto. - O Livro das Sombras. - Mika apontou para o pódio e ao não ver o livro, o procurou pelo sótão até que o encontrou largado no chão, onde eu o joguei. - Por que o Livro das Sombras está largado no chão? - comprimi os lábios e nada respondi enquanto a vi ir até o Livro e recolhê-lo. - Tatsuha, o que está acontecendo?

- Mika... Está tarde e o que quer que você queira com o Livro, faça e se mande daqui. - disse contrariado.

- Você não pode me expulsar daqui, esta é a minha casa...

- Esta casa não é _sua_ há doze anos, desde que você se casou com Seguchi e debandou para Nova Iorque e depois Tóquio, levando Eiri com vocês. - rosnei e outro vaso que era herança de família explodiu a um canto do sótão.

**Mika**

Pulei de susto e olhei por cima do ombro para o que um dia vou um vaso decorativo da nossa avó. Fiz uma careta. Lembro que era um dos favoritos dela e agora o mesmo virou cacos.

Voltei a minha atenção para Tatsuha cujo rosto estava vermelho e ele ofegava. O mirei preocupada.

Em todos esses anos Tatsuha nunca questionou, nunca reclamou, sobre o fato de termos ido embora: Eiri e eu. Quando partimos, a nossa avó ainda era viva. Ela morreu três anos depois da nossa mãe e, curiosamente, de maneira mortal. O estresse de anos lidando com demônios não foi bom para o coração já fraco dela. Um infarto foi o que levou a velha Sra. Moira Uesugi desta para a melhor. Logo ela que sempre foi uma guerreira feroz. E, mesmo assim, a morte dela não nos afetou tanto quanto a da nossa mãe.

A nossa avó já estava doente, os médicos já haviam a alertado do problema e do que poderia acontecer se ela continuasse se estressando daquela maneira. O problema era que Eiri e eu não mais vivíamos na mansão, Tatsuha ainda era muito novo e tinha, logo depois da morte da nossa mãe, adquirido os seus poderes explosivos e ainda estava aprendendo a controlá-los, logo ela era a única fonte de defesa da casa durante os ataques.

E mesmo assim, mesmo diante dessa mudança em nossa rotina, Tatsuha nunca reclamou, nunca disse que a mansão deixou de ser o nosso lar, nunca perdeu a paciência assim dessa maneira a ponto de perder o controle sobre os seus poderes. Ao menos nunca conosco.

- Tatsuha... - abracei o Livro contra o peito e me aproximei vagarosamente dele. Meu irmão estava parecendo um animal ferido e acuado e quando ele ficava assim era quando ele se tornava mais perigoso. Não pelos seus poderes, mas pela sua língua ferina. Tatsuha costumava dizer coisas para se defender emocionalmente e que geralmente machucavam e das quais ele se arrependia amargamente depois.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, como se toda a raiva que sentia tivesse simplesmente evaporado do seu corpo, voltando a se sentar e recostando nas almofadas do sofá que pertenceu a nossa tia-avó Mika.

- Por que você está aqui Mika? Está tarde. - quis conversar, puxar assunto, descobrir a razão do porquê do descontrole dele, mas o olhar que ele me deu e a expressão de "por favor, esqueça sobre isto" me fez engolir o meu instinto primordial de protegê-lo.

Tatsuha era o caçula da família. Quando ele nasceu, eu já tinha doze anos, já estava entrando na adolescência, diferente de quando Eiri nasceu. Quando Eiri nasceu eu ainda era criança, embora já compreendesse muita coisa, mas ainda sim criança. Ajudei a minha mãe com uma coisa ou outra na hora de cuidar de Eiri, mas com Tatsuha eu praticamente fui babá em tempo integral. Eu troquei as fraldas dele, dei mamadeira, estive lá no seu primeiro dia no Jardim de Infância. Tatsuha e Eiri eram agarrados porque a diferença de idade entre eles era menor e ambos eram meninos. Mas eu fui a segunda figura materna em sua vida.

E não digo isto para me gabar. Era a mais pura verdade. Quando a nossa mãe morreu, Tatsuha praticamente perdeu o rumo e foi uma dor de cabeça para a nossa avó. E era por mim que Moira gritava quando precisava de ajuda para lidar com o caçulinha. O nosso pai era praticamente inútil e depois ficava reclamando do porquê Tatsuha nunca obedecê-lo. Como ele esperava ser uma figura de autoridade quando nunca esteve lá sendo um pai de verdade?

- Eiri teve uma visão de uma Inocente sendo atacada e me pediu para vir aqui ver se conseguia identificar o demônio. - falei, ignorando por hora o que aconteceu anteriormente, mas lancei um olhar a Tatsuha que dizia que mais tarde iríamos conversar sobre isto.

- Em Tóquio? - sei o que ele queria dizer com aquele tom de voz.

Poderíamos ser os Encantados, o bruxos mais conhecidos ao redor do mundo, mas a nossa área de atuação, a nossa jurisdição por assim dizer, resumia-se a Kyoto. Uma cidade histórica e tão espiritual como Kyoto era mais propensa a ataques do submundo do que outras cidades do país. Além do que, não éramos o único clã que protegia os Inocentes deste mundo ou do Japão. Poderia não haver outros Encantados por aí, mas havia outros bruxos e bruxas que lutavam contra o mal.

- Se Eiri teve a visão é porque essa missão é para ser nossa. - dei de ombros e levei o livro ao pódio, o ajeitando sobre este.

- Pensei que demônios já tivessem aprendido a não nos atacar no meio da madrugada. Não faz bem para a saúde deles. - ri enquanto via de rabo de olho Tatsuha se levantar com dificuldades do sofá e vir para o meu lado.

Era tão estranho ver o meu irmão desta maneira. Eu estava feliz, claro. Teria um sobrinho ou sobrinha para paparicar em poucos meses, mas nunca pensei que uma criança entraria nas nossas vidas desse jeito. Não com o meu irmão sendo a _mãe_ do bebê. O Destino realmente gostava de nos sacanear vez ou outra.

- Você ao menos tem alguma ideia de como é esse demônio? - dei novamente de ombros enquanto virava as páginas.

- Eiri me deu uma descrição do mesmo... - parei e olhei para o teto quando ouvi o famoso tilintar indicando que alguém estava chamando por mim. - Eiri está me chamando. Ele encontrou o demônio e precisa de ajuda. - fechei o livro, me afastando um passo do pódio, pronta para orbitar, mas a mão de Tatsuha sobre o meu braço me parou.

- Eu vou com você. - olhei da mão para o rosto dele e hesitei. Depois desci o olhar do rosto para a barriga marcada pela camisa de algodão que ele usava.

- Não acho que seja... - ele praticamente me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ainda sou o irmão com o maior poder de fogo neste trio. Eu _vou_ com você. - suspirei. Em um ponto Tatsuha tinha razão: ele tinha o maior poder de fogo. Mas não me agradava a ideia de levá-lo ao campo de batalha. Acho que era porque até um tempo atrás, embora eu soubesse da gravidez, às vezes dava até para ignorá-la pelo fato de que as mudanças no corpo de Tatsuha eram escondidas pelas roupas de inverno que ele usava.

A mudança das estações também trouxe mudanças no guarda roupa do meu irmão e nas nossas percepções. Ter consciência de que Tatsuha esperava um bebê era uma coisa. Ver este bebê crescendo dentro dele era outra. E com isto vinha o instinto protetor. O instinto que Ryuichi já tinha adquirido há meses porque ele podia sentir a presença da cria. Comigo eu precisei confirmar a existência do meu futuro sobrinho visualmente para esse instinto aflorar em mim.

Por isso não! Eu não gostava da ideia de levar o meu irmão grávido para Tóquio para lutar contra um demônio desconhecido.

O tilintar em meus ouvidos aumentou, o que significava que Eiri estava ficando impaciente.

- Eu vou com ou sem você Mika. - não duvidava disto. Teimosia era a marca registrada do clã Uesugi.

Com um suspiro conformado, nos orbitei para onde Eiri estava, apenas para ver um beco mal iluminado surgir a nossa volta.

- Você demorou. - rolei os olhos, ignorando o resmungo de Eiri e me aproximando dele. Ele estava encolhido em uma esquina formada por um prédio, olhando algo mais além no beco.

- O nosso demônio apareceu? - perguntei enquanto sentia Tatsuha às minhas costas bisbilhotar além do beco.

- Ew! - ouvi ele dizer perto do meu ouvido e não pude deixar de concordar com ele.

Havia uma criatura mais a frente. Com as partes do corpo expostas parecendo cascas grossas, como a de um tatu. A cabeça era toda lisa, sem fios de cabelo nem nada. Os olhos pareciam de serpente e o nariz era ofídico. Usava retalhos costurados de couro cru ao invés de curtido e ele, ou ela, sei lá, atacava uma pessoa no chão que gritava de dor.

- Por favor, não me diga que aquele é o nosso Inocente. - falei enquanto engolia a vontade de vomitar. O demônio esquisito agora tirava pedaços dos órgãos do pobre coitado e o guardava em um saquinho de pano.

- Não. - Eiri respondeu. - Aquele era o nosso demônio. - e isto ficou claro porque assim que ele morreu depois de ter servido por um bom tempo como refeição do outro demônio, os seus restos mortais dissolveram como poeira. - Melhor sairmos daqui, não queremos que o outro demônio nos veja...

Tarde demais. Pensei quando o demônio serpente ergueu a cabeça e os seus olhos dourados focalizaram-se em nós. Meus irmãos e eu recuamos um passo e iríamos bater em retirada quando o demônio simplesmente incorporou um Velozes e Furiosos, pois em um segundo ele estava junto a poeira do outro demônio, no segundo seguinte estava na nossa frente.

Senti um soco em meu peito que me arremessou longe e perdi o ar quando bati com força contra uma parede. Qual era o problema dos demônios e esta irritante mania de nos arremessar longe? A ida ao chão, obviamente, foi mais dolorosa do que o meu encontro com a parede e acho que Eiri concordou comigo, se o grunhido e o xingamento que o ouvi dar fosse alguma indicação.

- AH! - o grito me fez espantar rapidamente as estrelas que me rodeavam e ergui os olhos para ver Tatsuha mais à frente, balançando as mãos freneticamente enquanto disparava rajada atrás de rajada explosiva no demônio que ignorava o ataque e continuava avançando sobre o meu irmão.

Rodei os meus olhos pelo beco a procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para auxiliar Tatsuha, até que vi atrás dele um enorme transformador de energia.

- Cabo de força! - gritei enquanto apontava a minha mão em direção ao cabo, o envolvendo em orbes azulados e em seguida guiei os orbes na direção do demônio.

E dito e feito, assim que o cabo bateu no ombro do demônio este praticamente dançou diante da alta descarga de energia, criando um show pirotécnico antes de finalmente virar pó.

- Mais um que aprende da maneira mais difícil em não interromper o nosso sono de beleza. - caçoei, recebendo a mão de Eiri como ajuda para me levantar do chão. - Você está bem? - perguntei para Tatsuha, o olhando de cima a baixo a procura de um arranhão que fosse, mas não encontrando nada. Mesmo assim, ele ainda podia ter algum ferimento escondido se a careta que ele estava dando fosse alguma indicação.

- Ótimo. - ele me respondeu.

- Então por que dessa cara? - Eiri simplesmente ecoou os meus pensamentos nesta pergunta e Tatsuha rolou os olhos.

- Bebê já vai nascer com problemas de insônia pois há essa hora da madrugada prefere usar os meus órgãos para praticar boxe do que dormir. - arregalei os olhos diante da informação.

- O bebê está se mexendo? - falei extasiada, indo até Tatsuha e pousando as minhas mãos na barriga dele. Sorri quando senti um chute bem sob a minha palma esquerda.

- Ao menos alguém está feliz com o meu martírio. - dei uma careta para ele. Tatsuha reclamava demais.

- Ei! Vocês ouviram isto? - nossos olhares foram para Eiri um pouco mais afastado de nós e ficamos um minuto em silêncio para ouvir o que quer que ele tenha escutado.

E então o som de um resmungo chegou aos nosso ouvidos. Algo que pareceu um filhote de cachorro ganindo e estava vindo de uma trouxa de panos ao fundo do beco, onde o nosso demônio que morreu eletrocutado se alimentava de outro.

Nos aproximamos devagar do bolo de panos e em um gesto reflexo eu estiquei a mão para parar Tatsuha quando o vi se abaixar com dificuldade na direção da trouxa, mas parei no meio do caminho. O que fosse que estivesse escondido sob os panos não era grande o suficiente para ser um demônio ameaçador. E se fosse um demônio, Tatsuha ainda era o irmão que explodia as coisas.

Vimos quando ele puxou o pano e estou certa de que a expressão em nossos rostos era a mesma: surpresa. Surpresa porque o que foi revelado para nós foi um bebê. Desses fofinhos, rechonchudos, com bochechas rosadas, cabelos ralos e claros na cabeça, pele alva e macia e grandes olhos azuis. E ele sorria para nós.

- Que fofo. - não pude evitar em dizer. Mas a fofura dele acabou quando vi passar por entre os pequenos lábios rosados uma longa e fina língua bifurcada, acompanhada de um sibilo.

- Não tão fofo assim. - Eiri comentou às minhas costas. - Tatsuha não acho... - disse quando Tatsuha envolveu o bebê nos panos e o ergueu no colo, levantando-se do chão ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê? Você acha que ele vai me atacar? - falou com um rolar de olhos enquanto o bebê ria entre os braços dele. - Melhor voltarmos para a mansão. - sugeriu e a realidade me abateu.

- O quê? Não! - protestei. - Não vamos levar um demônio para dentro da mansão.

- Mika... É um bebê. - Tatsuha protestou de volta.

Pouco me interessa o tamanho. Era um demônio.

- Que tal... - Eiri entrou na conversa antes que Tatsuha e eu começássemos uma longa discussão sobre pontos de vista. - irmos para casa e resolvermos isto lá antes que alguém apareça aqui.

- Quem vai aparecer? É madrugada de um dia de semana em Tóquio. Ninguém fica nas ruas de madrugada durante a semana em Tóquio. - resmunguei.

- Não interessa! Apenas vamos! - Eiri colocou a mão em meu ombro e a contra gosto coloquei a minha mão no ombro de Tatsuha, nos orbitando de volta à Kyoto.

- Mika, seja um doce e orbite o cercadinho no berçário aqui para o solário. - Tatsuha pediu assim que chegamos na mansão, nos dando as costas com o bebê ainda no colo e seguindo o caminho da escada.

- Hei! - chamei alarmada. O meu irmão estava partindo com um demônio nos braços. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Colocar uma fralda e roupas nele. Acho que deve ter alguma coisa no enxoval que sirva. - quis protestar, pará-lo, mas a mão de Eiri em meu ombro e a negativa de cabeça que ele me deu me impediram.

- Só eu que estou preocupada aqui com o fato de que o nosso irmão está tomando intimidade com um demônio? - resmunguei enquanto orbitava o maldito cercadinho para o solário.

**Tatsuha**

- Você é fofinho, sabia? - falei para o bebê sobre o trocador enquanto grudava os adesivos da fralda onde eles precisavam ser grudados. A resposta que ele me deu foi um sibilar e uma aparição da língua bifurcada. - Okay, você deixa de ser fofinho quando faz isso.

Porque quando ele fazia isto eu me lembrava de que ele era um demônio e não somente um bebê inocente de bochechas apertáveis e grandes olhos azuis.

Um tilintar ecoou no berçário e olhei por cima do ombro para ver que Mika tinha acabado de orbitar o cercadinho para o solário. Porque eu sabia que esta seria mais uma noite insone e por mais que o bebê que ria para mim fosse fofo, eu tinha limites em colocar demônios dentro do berço do meu filho.

Assim que terminei com a fralda, entreguei para ele um chocalho com o qual ele começou a brincar enquanto procurava na cômoda alguma roupa que pudesse caber no nosso pequeno visitante. Encontrei um macacão que considerei grande o suficiente para o bebê e comecei a vesti-lo enquanto o via levar o chocalho à boca e babá-lo em todos os ângulos possíveis.

Quando fechei o último botão do macacão e olhei de novo para ele, não pude deixar de pensar em o quanto ele parecia... humano. Quando a língua esquisita não aparecia, ele poderia se passar como mais um bebê na multidão.

Ele sorriu de novo para mim de maneira tão adorável que não pude deixar de evitar roçar a ponta do meu nariz em sua bochecha, aspirando o cheiro gostoso de talco de bebê que havia colocado nele enquanto sentia a sua pele macia contra a minha. Um gorgolejar diante da minha carícia foi a resposta dele para mim e quando olhei dentro dos grandes olhos azuis dele vi apenas felicidade irradiada neles.

Como essa criaturinha tão inocente poderia ser um demônio?

O peguei no colo, segurando a vontade súbita que me apossou de apertá-lo, e sai do quarto, tomando o caminho das escadas e de volta para o solário antes que os meus irmãos viessem a minha procura.

- É um demônio. Eu voto em extingui-lo. - ouvi Mika dizer assim que terminei de descer os degraus.

- Mika... Acho estranho os papéis estarem invertidos aqui. Ainda voto em procurarmos por outra solução. - veio a resposta de Eiri.

Concordo, os papéis estavam invertidos. Achei que Mika seria a primeira a defender o bebê pois ela sempre foi do tipo maternal, e não ser radical a ponto de querer eliminar o pobre só porque ele era um demônio.

- Qual? Entregá-lo para o Serviço Social? - Mika debochou e eu entrei no solário, indo até o cercadinho e colocando o bebê lá dentro. Ele riu para mim e sacudiu o chocalho antes de começar a explorar os seus novos arredores. - Tatsuha! Me apoie aqui. - ela exigiu, olhando para mim com ferocidade e eu hesitei, recuando um passo e lançando um olhar para o bebê e depois para ela.

- Eu não sei...

- Como assim não sabe? Você sempre foi o primeiro a incentivar a ideia de atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. - ela guinchou de ultraje.

- Mika, é um bebê. - foi a coisa errada a se dizer pois ela praticamente sibilou para mim e quase esperei por uma língua bifurcada aparecer. Minha irmã estava irritada. Não sei se era pela situação ou pelo sono por ter sido convocada para lutar contra demônios no meio da madrugada.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - suspirei diante da indignação dela.

- Olha – comecei a explicar. - em outros dias eu concordaria com você sem hesitar, mas acho que o meu "instinto materno" finalmente aflorou. Eu vou ser pai, Mika. Nunca vou conseguir viver comigo mesmo com esse peso na consciência. E olhe para ele. - apontei para o bebê no cercado que sacudia o chocalho e ria, alheio aos conflitos que estava criando entre nós. - Como você pode querer extingui-lo?

- Tatsuha, esqueça que aquilo é um bebê. É um demônio! - Mika soltou exasperada.

- Talvez eu esteja sendo imparcial por causa da minha escolha de carreira. - anos em uma faculdade de Psicologia me deixou mais filosófico em relação a vida. - Mas ainda sim acredito que a genética não supera a criação. O filho de um assassino criado em um ambiente familiar estável não irá se tornar assassino só porque o pai ou mãe biológicos eram.

- Odeio o fato de você ter ido para a faculdade. - ela resmungou e eu quis rir.

A minha ideia não era ir para a faculdade, apenas me formar no segundo grau. O meu destino estava selado. A minha educação religiosa completa, havia anos que eu administrava sozinho o templo da família e era o responsável por ele. Mas Mika insistiu. Disse que nenhum Uesugi ficaria sem educação superior. Ela era formada em Artes, Eiri em Literatura, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa da vida. E embora eu tenha insistido que as finanças do templo não conseguiriam bancar um curso superior, perdi o argumento pelo simples fato de que Mika falou que ela iria ajudar.

Ela, Eiri e Tohma. Até mesmo Ryuichi se ofereceu para cobrir os meus gastos estudantis. Ter parentes e namorado ricos tinha as suas vantagens. E, no fim, fui enviado para a faculdade com a ideia de cursar Psicologia pois era um curso que seria útil no meu trabalho no templo. E agora estava sendo útil para tentar convencer a minha irmã de que não, eu não iria extinguir um bebê. Não tinha sangue frio para tanto.

- Eiri! Eiri pode sentir se ele é bom ou ruim. - Eiri me olhou com uma cara de quem não gostou nada de ter sido puxado para o meio da briga e eu só o mirei de volta em expectativa. Com um bufo e um rolar de olhos, ele aproximou-se do cercadinho e encarou o bebê por um minuto antes de voltar-se para nós.

- Nada! Não capto nada. Nem bom, nem ruim. - nos disse.

- Viu? - falei triunfante. - É uma massa a ser moldada.

- Eu ainda não estou convencida. - Mika, a senhora que precisa ter a última palavra sempre. - Vou falar com os Anciões sobre qual é a política deles em relação a isso. - e com isto ela orbitou.

Soltei um suspiro cansado, sentando em uma das cadeiras que enfeitava o solário. As minhas costas doíam, assim como os meus tornozelos. O bebê não parava de mudar de posição e eu estava com sono. Fazia alguns dias que essa criança não me deixava dormir direito.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e dei um pulo de susto e olhei com olhos largos para Eiri. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, coisa rara de ser ver, e para acalmá-lo lhe dei um sorriso cansado. Sei que ele deveria estar captando a minha exaustão, mas não é como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa sobre isto. O curandeiro que acompanhava a minha gestação, um dragão de um clã do norte do Japão com formação tanto em medicina mortal quanto mágica, me disse que os meus sintomas de gravidez seriam iguais aos de uma gravidez normal e indicou vários livros e sites que eu pudesse pesquisar. Logo, ainda tinha alguns meses de sofrimento pela frente.

O bebê fez um som de uma criança que tinha acabado de descobrir algo novo e automaticamente os meus olhos foram para ele. Sorri, um sorriso que ele me retribuiu antes de bruxulear para fora do cercadinho e diretamente para o meu colo.

- Agora ele está se apegando a você também. Não creio que isto seja bom. - Eiri falou enquanto olhava desconfiado para o bebê no meu colo, como se esperasse que ele soltasse bolas de fogo do nada. - Eu vou ver no Livro das Sombras de onde ele vem. - e praticamente correu escada acima para o sótão.

O som do chocalho me fez olhar para o pequeno ser em meus braços. Ele era particularmente energético para uma criatura que a esta hora deveria estar navegando no mundo dos sonhos. Mas talvez isto fosse coisa de bebês: trocar a noite pelo dia e torturar os pais no processo.

- Você é realmente muito fofo. - não pude deixar de repetir enquanto o erguia no meu colo e o abraçava contra o meu peito. Ele gorgolejou feliz e bateu de leve com o chocalho em meu queixo, como se concordasse com o meu elogio. Outro sorriso imbecil brotou em meu rosto e não pude deixar de pensar que eu queria que o meu bebê fosse assim: fofo e feliz. E que herdasse os olhos de Ryuichi. Isto era um fator importante.

Eu amava os olhos de Ryuichi e gostaria de vê-los todos os dias no rosto do nosso filho ou filha.

Me levantei da cadeira, indo até o cercadinho e o colocando lá. Mas assim que me endireitei, ele bruxuleou de novo para os meus braços. Acho que Eiri tinha razão, ele estava se apegando muito rápido a mim.

- Hei, encontrei o demônio. - Eiri disse enquanto terminava de descer as escadas com o Livro aberto nos braços e entrava no solário. - Manticores são demônios de aparência reptiliana, de nível superior e com força e velocidade sobre-humana. Possuem um grito que atrai outros de sua espécia, as suas garras são venenosas e costumam viajar em bandos. - ele fechou o Livro em um estalo e lançou um olhar de desagrado para o bebê no meu colo. - Ótimo! Isto quer dizer que provavelmente teremos visita em breve.

- Eles podem ser destruídos?

- Sendo de nível superior? Creio que vamos precisar de uma poção bem poderosa.

- Hum... Eu conheço uma. - havia criado uma anos atrás quando enfrentamos o Caçador. O sujeito só precisava de uma poção abençoada mas, na época, a minha vontade de proteger Ryuichi era tão grande que talvez eu tenha colocado mais potência de fogo que o necessário na poção.

Agora a usava como poção base para qualquer demônio mais difícil de extinguir que encontrávamos.

Segui caminho pelas escadas e corredores, com Eiri em meu encalço, e entrei no sótão indo em direção a mesa onde mantínhamos o caldeirão para poções feitas a frio (sem a necessidade de cozimento).

- Eu dou as instruções, você faz a poção.

- Não é melhor você me dar o bebê e fazer a poção? Afinal, você é o especialista. - tecnicamente Eiri estava certo. Poções eram a minha especialidade. Eiri era bom nos feitiços de improviso. Mika sempre foi a garota da ação, do planejamento, a que pesava tudo racionalmente e bolava as táticas de ataque.

- Eu tenho a sensação de que não será uma boa ideia. - respondi. Toda vez que coloquei o bebê no cercadinho ele bruxuleou de volta para os meu braços. Logo, não estava a fim de descobrir o que ele faria se eu tentasse entregá-lo para outro. Além do mais, ele estava confortável comigo e eu com ele.

Eiri somente franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não protestou mais, indo até o caldeirão e começando a colocar os ingredientes a medida em que eu ia listando-os.

- Okay! - Mika disse antes mesmo de terminar de tomar uma forma mais corpórea no sótão. - Os Anciões disseram que se não conseguirmos devolvê-lo ao bando que é para destruí-lo. - arregalei os olhos e apertei mais o bebê contra o meu peito como se isso fosse protegê-lo da ideia louca dos Anciões. Destruí-lo uma ova! Ninguém tocaria em um fio ralo da cabecinha dele.

Uma explosão me fez dar um pulo no lugar, pronto para lutar e defender a criaturinha em meus braços, mas logo relaxei ao perceber que era apenas Eiri adicionando o último ingrediente à poção antes de colocá-la nos frascos.

- Tatsuha, nós não podemos ficar com ele e ele é o demônio. - Mika novamente voltou a ladainha de mais cedo.

- Não necessariamente. Eiri disse que não captou nada dele.

- Isso não significa que podemos soltá-lo na sociedade como se ele fosse um humano comum! - ela protestou enquanto aceitava de Eiri um frasco de poção.

- Talvez nós possamos. - rebati quando uma ideia louca surgiu na minha mente. - Se selarmos os poderes dele, ele vai crescer como uma criança normal.

- Selar os poderes dele? - Mika falou em um tom de dúvida e pude perceber que aos poucos estava conseguindo convencê-la.

- A avó de Ryuichi fez isto com ele.

- O que não adiantou muita coisa. - Eiri disse com deboche.

- Sim. Mas isto aconteceu porque Ryuichi desfez o selo acidentalmente. Ele me disse que se não tivesse lido o feitiço, o selo nunca teria sido desfeito. Era poderoso demais para durar até depois da morte da avó dele, aquela que o colocou. E nós somos os Encantados, acho que podemos fazer algo desse nível também. - olhei para os meus irmãos em expectativa e Eiri deu de ombros.

- É uma ideia válida. Mas você esqueceu um fato querido irmão: como vamos entregar o bebê as autoridades se ele não desgruda de você? - me disse e eu olhei para o bebê nos meus braços e que me olhava de volta com curiosidade infantil.

- Isto é fácil de resolver. - Mika veio a mim em passos decididos e tirou a criança dos meus braços, o que me fez sentir vazio repentinamente.

O problema é que assim que ele foi para o colo de Mika, o sorriso dele se desfez e logo o rostinho rechonchudo retorceu no que prometia ser uma bela crise de choro. E não deu outra. Logo os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e ele começou a chorar. Um choro que no meio do caminho se converteu em um grito agudo ensurdecedor, como uma sirene com defeito.

- Mika! Me dê ele de volta! - foi o que ela fez no segundo que manticores surgiram no sótão.

**Mika**

Eu estava começando a odiar este bebê. O bebê e essas manticores que apareciam do nada e nos arremessavam sobre móveis velhos antes que pudéssemos atingi-las com o frasco de poção.

Engoli um gemido, sentindo o meu corpo protestar todo de dor. Vantagens e desvantagens de ser metade anjo da guarda? Vantagem: podia curar os meus irmãos e portanto não me preocupar com desculpas para dar no hospital. Desvantagem: não podia me curar. Mas vamos esquecer este detalhe por um momento. Porque, agora, o problema era outro.

Devido aos anos de experiência em ataques, rapidamente ignorei a dor em meu corpo e o zumbido em meus ouvidos. Nunca era bom ficar perdendo tempo se preocupando com isto, poderia ser um tempo precioso, aquele segundo que nos separa da vitória ou da derrota. Além do mais, vivíamos movidos a adrenalina e esta, nestas situações, era ótima para gerar reações rápidas. Por isso, logo que caí sobre o móvel, quebrando mais uma relíquia de família, levantei a cabeça rapidamente para ver Tatsuha recuar com o bebê no colo enquanto as manticores sibilavam para ele, como se decidindo o que fazer.

- Eiri! - chamei ao vê-lo grunhir ao meu lado e começar a se erguer. - A poção. - e indiquei com a cabeça o frasco mais próximo de nós. Frasco este que ele pegou e arremessou na manticore mais próxima, a desfazendo em pó.

Isso chamou a atenção das outras que viraram-se para nós com sibilos e um brilho assassino em seus olhos reptilianos. Eiri e eu tentamos nos levantar o mais rápido possível, mas os restos mortais da mesa sobre a qual caímos e os nossos músculos tensos, estavam tornando o processo mais lendo do que gostaríamos. E então, quando pensei que a coisa não poderia piorar, outro demônio surgiu no sótão.

Não era do bando das manticores, isto era claro. Era grandalhão e o rosto de cor acinzentada e quase humano estava marcado por cicatrizes. Usava trapos remendados como roupa, tinha uma deformação enorme nas costas, na altura das omoplatas, e não parecia ser um grande fã das manticores como nós.

Como percebi isto? Pelo fato de que ele matou uma delas atravessando-lhe o peito com as suas garras enquanto a outra resolveu bater em retirada.

- MIKA! - Tatsuha gritou quando a "besta" virou-se na direção dele e eu reagi rápido, estendendo os braços e invocando o bebê, o orbitando para mim. Com as mãos livres Tatsuha tentou explodir a criatura, mas essa nem se abalou. Na verdade, ele deu as costas ao meu irmão e veio em nossa direção.

Mais uma vez reagi rápido e sem pensar duas vezes entreguei o bebê à Eiri e convoquei um círculo de cristais entorno do meu irmão, criando uma poderosa barreira de proteção que conseguiu manter a criatura afastada. Troquei um olhar com Eiri quando a Besta rosnou enfurecida, tentando quebrar o círculo e isto pareceu enfurecer Tatsuha que voltou a atacar o demônio sem perdão.

Realmente o tal do instinto materno, paterno, o que fosse, tinha despertado com vontade no meu irmão. Pena que não funcionou, apenas enfureceu o demônio mais ainda e eu piorei a situação quando tentei jogar a poção sobre ele somente para ver o frasco ser segurado pelas enormes garras, antes de ser arremessada de novo além do sótão. Grunhi e ergui os olhos para ver uma cena que fez o meu coração vir à boca:

Quando a Besta veio em minha direção, com certeza na intenção de terminar o que começou, Tatsuha a atacou novamente. E então ele bruxuleou, desaparecendo por um segundo e por um momento achei que ele tinha desistido, até que ele surgiu atrás do meu irmão, o abraçou com força e desapareceu com ele, deixando como última imagem na minha mente o rosto apavorado de Tatsuha.

- Acho que Sakuma não vai gostar de saber disso. - ouvi Eiri dizer, ainda dentro da barreira de cristais e com o bebê rindo e gorgolejando em seus braços, e soltei outro grunhido.

Eu estava realmente começando a odiar essa criança.

**Tatsuha**

Eu já fui mordido por demônio, arranhado, quebrado, seduzido, apanhado, transformado e até mesmo sequestrado. Mas era a primeira vez que era levado por um demônio cujo esconderijo parecia-se muito com uma casa de subúrbio transformada em um depósito de entulho. E eu que pensava que o sótão da minha casa era uma bagunça.

E agora aqui estava eu: amarrado a uma viga de madeira em meio a uma zona que pareceu ter sido criada por um tornado, sem ideia alguma de onde estava o meu captor.

Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui: eu não tinha medo de demônios. Uma relutância natural em permanecer no mesmo ambiente que eles, isso eu tinha. Se chama instinto de sobrevivência. Eu não tinha medo de morrer mas, como qualquer outro ser humano, esperava não encontrar o meu fim tão cedo. Queria morrer velhinho ao lado de Ryuichi e cercado de netinhos. Pode parecer um sonho piegas, mas para quem arrisca a vida todos os dias, para mim era mais do que justo.

Meu problema era que eu tinha sido sequestrado por um demônio, estava em sua toca, corria risco de vida e não estava sozinho nesta enrascada. Eu tinha um cúmplice. Um que parou de se mexer e chutar dentro da minha barriga como se tivesse pressentido o perigo. Alguém por quem o meu coração batia de pavor e me fazia tremer só de pensar se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele.

Um vulto passou pela porta, tirando a minha concentração do fato de que tentava soltar as minhas amarras.

- Olá? - chamei quando vi novamente o movimento. - Tem alguém aí? - é uma pergunta clichê e idiota que fazia meu irmão e eu zombarmos das mocinhas dos filmes de suspense. Afinal, o assassino nunca iria responder. Mas, no momento, era melhor do que este silêncio opressor e eu estava longe de ser uma mocinha indefesa.

Ouvi um grunhido, ou foi um rosnado? O que seja, e uma sombra aparecer perto do batente da porta.

- Sabe, se está tentando me assustar, não vai conseguir. Já vi coisas piores. - e eu não estava mentindo. Teve esse demônio que uma vez enfrentamos que ele expelia uma substância melequenta dos seus poros que era um nojo só.

- Eu quero a criança. - olha só, ele fala!

- Hunf, tá. Vai ficar querendo. - o vi se mover, entrar no quarto, sala, sei lá que aposento era este, mas as sombras ainda me impediam de vê-lo melhor e quando ele nos atacou na mansão eu estava ocupado demais tentando proteger o bebê para me atentar a qualquer detalhe. Mas as feições dele não pareciam com as das manticores. Aliás, acho que elas nem sabiam falar. - Você não é uma manticore, não é? - ele se escondeu atrás de uma estante capenga.

- Como você conseguiu tirar a criança da mãe dele?

- Meus irmãos e eu a derrotamos.

- Você não faz ideia do problema que arrumou.

- Talvez em faça. - debochei, mantendo a conversa para distraí-lo do fato de que eu estava quase conseguindo me soltar.

- Eu só quero a criança e ninguém se machuca.

- Hunf, como se eu fosse entregá-la à você para ser o seu lanchinho da tarde. - ele rosnou para mim, dando um passo à frente bem na direção de um feixe de luz, mostrando dentes desiguais e pontiagudos, como se isso fosse realmente me assustar.

- Então você vai morrer. - me ameaçou e eu quis rir, mas estava ocupado demais em me soltar e acho que já era na hora de sair daqui.

Com uma pequena descarga dos meus poderes, arrebentei as cordas e mirei as minhas mãos na direção dele.

- Vai sonhando. - e disparei, acertando a parede atrás do demônio, o fazendo se encolher em busca de proteção e enquanto poeira voava para todos os lados, eu saía correndo dali em direção a porta de entrada, apenas para ser arremessado contra a parede oposta quando uma barreira mágica me impediu de abri-la.

Merda! Detestava quando isso acontecia.

Não fiquei muito tempo ali contemplando a minha vida, apenas dei meia volta e tomei outro caminho entre a zona que estava aquele lugar, encontrando uma porta e entrando no que me pareceu ser um quarto. Se o colchão sobre a cama quebrada, a pilha de roupas e os móveis revirados fossem alguma indicação. Passei por trás de uma cômoda e me agachei, a usando como escudo, sentindo algo que pareceu ser vidro estalar sob a sola do meu tênis.

Era uma moldura com uma foto de um homem de cabelos negros e grandes e familiares olhos azuis e, mais a frente de onde encontrei a moldura, havia um chocalho com peças coloridas. Um brinquedo de bebê.

Arregalei os olhos quando uma sombra caiu sobre mim e engoli um grito quando senti garras fecharem em meus ombros, alguém me virar bruscamente e me arremessar contra uma parede. Ótimo, como se eu já não estivesse dolorido o suficiente.

- Você não deveria ter feito isto. - a Besta praticamente baforou na minha cara e eu ri zombeteiro para ele.

- O que você faz com isto? - perguntei, erguendo o brinquedo na altura dos olhos dele. Era muito estranho um demônio estar atrás de um bebê. Mais estranho ainda era ele manter em seu covil brinquedos para entreter a criança.

A pergunta parece que não agradou muito, percebi isto quando fui arremessado sobre o colchão da cama quebrada.

- Você quer morrer?! - ele praticamente rosnou e eu franzi a testa. Havia alguma coisa errada nesta história toda.

- E o que você está esperando? Me mata! Vamos! - sei que não era uma boa ideia provocá-lo, ou lhe dar ideias, mas quando um demônio capturava um Encantado, ainda mais um Encantado carregando a prole do último Dragão do Tempo, ele não ficava hesitando em matar a sua presa. Não como este está hesitando.

- Eu posso fazer pior. Eu posso mantê-lo aqui. Você e esse... - ele apontou para a minha barriga. Como ele tinha deduzido que o que tinha aqui dentro era uma criança e não um sério caso de gases, eu não sei. Mas acho que ele deveria sentir a magia que ela emanava, como o restante da comunidade mágica sentiu no momento em que ela foi concebida. - posso mantê-los aqui e depois separá-los. Você nunca mais veria o seu filho, a sua família, o que acha?

Agora foi a minha vez de rosnar para ele. Como ele ousava me ameaçar? Mas antes que eu pudesse estourar a cara feia dele, ele desapareceu.

Eu detestava a minha vida. Pensei quando o meu estômago roncou de fome e eu vi através do vidro sujo da janela que claridade começava a invadir o quarto. Ótimo, além de faminto, mais uma noite em claro. Eu ia matar Ryuichi quando voltasse para casa. _Se_ eu voltasse para casa.

Deixei o meu corpo cair sobre o colchão, pensando se seria uma boa ideia tirar um cochilo que fosse, mas a tensão da situação não me permitia relaxar em nada. Com isto, finalmente me levantei e retornei a porta de entrada. Não acredito que a casa inteira esteja embarreirada. O lugar parecia grande o bastante e lugares grandes eram difíceis de envolver em barreiras mágicas. Eu sei. Já tentei algumas vezes com a mansão, sem sucesso. Mas janelas e portas eram mais fáceis de proteger.

Com isto em mente, comecei a disparar contra a porta, com os meus poderes se chocando contra a barreira, mas isso não me desencorajou. Ao contrário, apenas me incentivou a continuar até que no décimo disparo ocorreu um estouro mais forte seguido de um brilho azulado que logo desapareceu e eu pude sentir a energia esvaindo com ele.

Cautelosamente levei a mão a maçaneta e quando não fui repelido, sorri pela minha vitória e abri a porta, apenas para ser cumprimentado por algo que não se via todos os dias:

Uma rua, casas de muros baixos e com jardins e um ou outro humano recolhendo o jornal matinal de frente do portão.

Fechei a porta rapidamente. A cena apenas confirmou o que eu já desconfiava: aquele demônio não era comum.

Recuei um passo e ouvi um grunhido vir de dentro da casa. Hesitei, olhando da porta para o corredor que sumia casa adentro e do corredor para a porta e sabia que iria me arrepender mais tarde, mas que se dane. Dei meia volta e retornei para o quarto para ver a Besta colocar o bebê delicadamente sobre o colchão enquanto murmurava:

- Você está seguro agora. Está seguro.

- Sabe, ele também estava seguro conosco. - falei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Por que não foi embora quando teve a chance?

- Fiquei curioso. Grande defeito meu. Então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? - ele me olhou feio e eu só arqueei as sobrancelhas, ainda mais que vi uma mancha de sangue nas costas dele. - Isso aí parece feio. Onde fica o banheiro? - não esperei ele me responder. - Pode deixar que eu acho. - e parti a procura do banheiro, o achando mais rápido do que imaginei.

O lugar, como o resto da casa, não estava nas melhores condições. A cortina do boxe estava rasgada, a banheira lascada, o espelho no armário sobre a pia só tinha um caco. A pia em si só se mantinha em pé porque o cano da torneira a estava segurando e o vaso sanitário... Bem, esse não mais existia.

Mas ao menos eu encontrei uma toalha razoavelmente limpa e um frasco de peróxido de hidrogênio. Ao menos eu esperava que fosse peróxido. Estava junto com alguns produtos médicos, então resolvi arriscar.

Retornei ao quarto e recebi um olhar descrente da Besta que sem dizer nada puxou duas cadeiras para nós. Devo confessar que este era o demônio mais esquisito que eu já encontrei.

- Então, como isso aconteceu? - perguntei ao sentar na cadeira e abri o frasco, molhando a toalha com uma boa quantidade de peróxido.

- Seus irmãos. - engoli uma risada.

- Se eles usaram a poção que acho que eles usaram, você tem sorte de estar vivo. - ele somente grunhiu como resposta antes de soltar um rosnado quando coloquei a toalha sobre o seu ferimento, dando um pulo no lugar e praticamente se encolhendo todo. - Quer parar quieto? Que tipo de demônio é você que se acovarda diante do menor ferimento?

- Eu não sou um demônio! - recuei com as mãos erguidas em um gesto de paz diante da resposta irritada dele.

- Bem – coloquei a toalha de volta sobre o ferimento e desta vez ele ficou quieto. - se você não é um demônio, o que você é? - silêncio. - Eu vi uma foto de um homem mais cedo...

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Que eu devo ter sido amaldiçoado ou coisa e tal.

- E não foi?

- Não. Eu fiz isso comigo mesmo. Manticores gostam de cruzar com humanos para terem filhotes que possam passar despercebidos pela sociedade. Quando a concepção é realizada, elas matam os parceiros e ficam com os bebês. Eu tive sorte, consegui fugir. - eu não tive tanta sorte quando a minha imaginação fértil resolveu me assolar com a logística da situação. Manticore não era um demônio visivelmente atraente, então como... Argh, melhor nem pensar. - Mas não pude pensar em deixá-lo lá com aqueles monstros. - nós dois lançamos ao mesmo tempo um olhar para o bebê quase adormecido entre almofadas e lençóis.

- Como? Quero dizer... Como você conseguiu isto?

- Fui misturando poções até que o resultado foi este. Eu precisava ser forte o suficiente para poder resgatá-lo. - retirei a toalha do calombo que era as costas dele, a molhando mais um pouco no antisséptico.

- Eu queria ter essa sua convicção. - murmurei e ele virou sobre a cadeira para me olhar com uma expressão confusa. - Você parece tão certo em ser pai a ponto de fazer isso consigo mesmo para resgatar o seu filho.

- E você não? - acho que se ele tivesse sobrancelha, a mesma estaria erguida em minha direção. Os seus olhos de íris opacas foram para a minha barriga e depois voltaram para o meu rosto e eu encolhi os ombros.

- É, isto não é um caso agudo de gases ou barriga de cerveja. - tentei fazer uma piada, mas sem sucesso.

- Quando andei pelo submundo a procura de pistas do meu filho eu ouvi os boatos. Um dos Encantados, o irmão mais novo, carregava no ventre a cria do último Dragão do Tempo. Achei ser bobagem, loucura dos demônios, até te conhecer. Mas eu pensei que pelas histórias que ouvi sobre você e a sua família que a criança seria bem vinda. - era só o que eu precisava: o olhar de reprovação de um demônio. Não, humano, o Corcunda de Notre Dame, o que fosse.

- Ele é bem vindo. Claro que é! Só que até ontem a minha maior preocupação era dividir o meu tempo entre a faculdade, magia e administrar o templo. Agora eu vou ser pai. Eu só tenho vinte e dois anos, eu não sei como ser pai.

- Ninguém sabe, mas você aprende. Me diz uma coisa: você ama essa criança? - comprimi os lábios e automaticamente pousei uma mão sobre a minha barriga e senti o bebê se mover respondendo ao meu toque. Se eu o amava? Fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando na minha vida antes e depois deste bebê e como, agora, todos os meus planos para o futuro o envolvia e em como eu não conseguia mais imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

Então sim, eu o amava.

- Aí está a sua resposta. Parta do amor e o resto vem com o tempo. - ri.

- Eu não acredito que estou recebendo conselhos de um demônio.

- Eu não sou um demônio! - rosnou para mim.

- Desculpe, desculpe. - coloquei a toalha de volta no ferimento que estava começando a me preocupar. - O sangramento não quer parar. Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos para a minha casa. Meus irmãos e eu podemos reverter o que você fez para assim curá-lo.

- Não! - ele se levantou de supetão, me pegando de surpresa. - Não há como reverter o que eu fiz, a não ser que eu morra.

- Então, como você pretendia criar o seu filho?

- Não tinha pensado tão longe, estava apenas concentrado em salvá-lo.

- Ainda sim acho melhor... - mas a manifestação da minha opinião foi interrompida pelo aparecimento dos meus irmãos.

Pulei fora da cadeira, largando vidro de remédio e toalhas no chão e reagi rápido, explodindo os frascos de poções que eles arremessaram contra a Besta.

- Tatsuha, o que você... - Mika me olhou com olhos largos, sem entender, e eu iria respondê-la quando duas manticores apareceram do meu lado, me seguraram uma em cada braço e me levaram com a sua supervelocidade até os meus irmãos.

- Hei! - protestei quando já estava entre Mika e Eiri e quis ir até a Besta quando o vi ser encurralado pelas manticores. Entretanto, já era tarde pois Mika nos orbitou para fora dali. - Não... Não! Me leve de volta! - falei assim que nos materializamos no solário.

- Não! Tivemos trabalho em fazer aquele acordo com as manticores para te resgatar. Não vamos voltar lá. - Eiri reclamou.

- Vocês não estão entendendo! A Besta não é um demônio, é um Inocente! Me leve de volta! - Eiri e Mika me olharam estranho, mas eu estava pouco me importando e exalei longamente quando vi o mundo a minha volta desaparecer em orbes azulados e reaparecer em uma casa bagunçada.

Rodei os meus olhos por todos os cantos do quarto até que achei quem eu queria. A Besta estava caída perto da cômoda que usei para me esconder mais cedo, completamente ferida e gemendo e grunhindo de dor. E, obviamente, que sobre o colchão não havia mais bebê. Me aproximei dele e ajoelhei-me na sua frente, hesitante em tocá-lo. A aparência dele não era boa e a gravidade dos seus ferimentos ficou nítida quando num flash de luz a forma demoníaca dele sumiu para ceder lugar a forma humana. Ao homem que eu vi no retrato mais cedo.

- Mika! Cura! - eu sei que ele tinha dito que o feitiço só seria anulado quando morresse, mas, talvez, nós tivéssemos sorte.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio quando vi que tivemos, pois o brilho dourado familiar da cura foi emitido pelas mãos de Mika e pouco a pouco os ferimentos foram se fechando no corpo dele até sumirem totalmente e ele abrir os olhos, mirando grandes íris azuladas em mim.

- Obrigado. - a voz dele era suave, diferente da rosnada que a sua forma bestial tinha, portanto levou uns segundos para eu associar aquela criatura horrorosa a este homem de expressão tão inofensiva.

- Não nos agradeça ainda. Eles levaram o bebê. - resmunguei.

- Você não está pensando... - Eiri me olhou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. - Eu sabia! O bebê está ficando com a maior parte dos seus neurônios. Sério mesmo Tatsuha? - reclamou e eu dei uma careta infantil para ele.

- Menos reclamação e mais orbitação. Precisamos de poções e um plano. Vamos, vamos, vamos. - Mika rolou os olhos e estendeu as mãos. Logo formamos um círculo e orbitamos para o sótão da mansão.

- Ainda sobrou bastante poção. Vou encher alguns frascos. - ela disse assim que materializamos no sótão e foi até o caldeirão parcialmente cheio com poção.

- Vocês sabem onde encontraremos as manticores? - perguntei e foi Eiri quem me respondeu.

- Encontramos o ninho delas mais cedo, foi assim que barganhamos a ajuda delas para te salvar. E agora vamos ao resgate de novo. Se eu soubesse que aquela minha visão daria tanto problema, teria a ignorado.

- Tá, acredita nisso que é bacana. - zombei. Eiri nunca ignorava uma visão. Ele poderia bancar o bastardo frígido, mas ainda não era sem coração. Afinal, ele era um empata.

- Vidros cheios! - Mika declarou e eu fui até a Besta, quero dizer, ex-Besta, e o envolvi em uma barreira de cristais.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar. - expliquei quando ele me olhou com uma expressão curiosa diante do que eu estava fazendo. Se alguma manticore aparecesse enquanto estivéssemos atacando o ninho delas, ao menos ele estaria protegido. - Vamos. - declarei enquanto pegava alguns frascos de poção com Eiri e logo orbitamos para o submundo, para trás de uma grande pedra dentro do ninho.

- E agora? - Mika sussurrou para mim e eu me inclinei um pouco para ver além da pedra para dentro do ninho.

- Eu o vejo. - o bebê estava sentado em uma trouxa de pano, circundado por umas cinco manticores adormecidas.

- Como vamos tirá-lo de lá? Ele ainda é meio demônio, a poção vai afetá-lo se o atingir. - Eiri falou bem próximo ao meu ouvido e eu entreguei para ele dois frascos, ficando somente com um na mão e saí um pouco mais do esconderijo atrás da pedra. - Tatsuha, o que você está fazendo?

- Shh... Não vamos acordá-las. - comecei a fazer gestos suaves com a mão, tentando chamar a atenção do bebê, até que vi os grandes olhos azuis dele se viraram na minha direção. - Quem é o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi? - falei baixinho e ele pareceu ouvir, porque riu para mim. - Vem para o tio Tatsuha, neném. - ignorei os olhares de Mika e Eiri. Eu sei que estava sendo ridículo falando em "bebenês", mas era o melhor plano que eu tinha no momento. - Heim? Vem para o tio Tatsuha. - repeti e encolhi os ombros quando ele soltou um ruído que praticamente ecoou como um grito na caverna.

- Tatsuha... - Mika sibilou ao meu lado, mas eu não precisava do aviso dela para ver que as manticores estavam acordando.

- Vem para o tio Tatsuha. - chamei de novo, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, um sorriso convidativo, e ele riu para mim antes de finalmente bruxulear para o meu colo. E quando ele apareceu nos meus braços é que a coisa ficou feia.

As manticores acordaram por completo e logo perceberam a ausência de um certo pequeno ser entre elas, mas não esperamos que elas reagissem e logo começamos a arremessar as poções sobre elas, explodindo uma a uma até não sobrar nada mais que cinzas dentro daquela caverna.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. - e eu não precisei dizer nada para Mika nos orbitar de volta para casa.

Quando chegamos, pude perceber que o nosso esforço valeu a pena, pois o olhar no rosto da ex-Besta foi tão iluminado, o sorriso dele continha tanta alegria quando nos viu com o seu bebê, que eu pensei: que bom que eu fui contra em extinguir essa gracinha.

- Eiri... - soltei um pigarro. - Por que não leva o... - olhei para o homem que Mika terminava de soltar da barreira de cristais e ele sorriu para mim, compreendendo a minha confusão.

- Dan. Meu nome é Dan. - esclareceu.

- Dan para trocar de roupa, acho que alguma das minhas antigas roupas deve caber nele. - Eiri me olhou estranho, mas eu desviei o olhar do rosto dele enquanto o via guiar Dan para o andar de baixo, para o meu quarto.

- Tatsuha... - Mika me chamou, mas eu dei as costas para ela, saindo do sótão e a ignorando por completo, descendo as escadas e tomando o caminho do berçário, logo colocando o bebê sobre o trocador.

Ele riu para mim, um riso sem dentes e que iluminou os seus olhos e eu sorri de volta enquanto recolhia uma das três bolsas de bebê que possuía e comecei a enchê-la com algumas mudas de roupas e um ou outro brinquedo. Ter família rica tinha as suas vantagens e desvantagens e a vantagem no momento era que o meu filho tinha ganhado tanta coisa do pai e tios que eu poderia me dar ao luxo de doar algumas peças.

Quando terminei, me inclinei sobre o trocador e acariciei os ralos cabelos claros do bebê.

- Vou sentir a sua falta pequenino. - murmurei para ele e inspirei profundamente para engolir o choro que ameaçava surgir. Malditos hormônios.

- Eu nunca saberei como agradecer o que vocês fizeram por mim. - me endireitei e vi Dan parado sob o batente da porta vestindo algumas das minhas roupas.

- Apenas... cuide bem dele. - respondi enquanto pegava o bebê no colo e o vi sibilar aquela língua bifurcada dele. - Sabe... Nós podemos selar os poderes dele. - ofereci e Dan deu uma negativa de cabeça.

- Ele é um bom menino, só tenho que garantir que ele permaneça assim.

- Então eu fico tranquilo. - estendi para ele a bolsa de bebê e Dan me olhou com hesitação.

- Acho que não precisava, vocês já fizeram tanto... - soltei uma risada de escárnio.

- Olhe para este quarto. - indiquei com a cabeça o quarto ao nosso redor. Cheio de móveis, brinquedos e qualquer outro badulaque provindo de lojas infantis. - Acho que o meu filho já tem o suficiente. Não vai fazer falta. - Dan riu e aceitou a bolsa e quando a pendurou no ombro eu estendi o bebê para ele, com muita relutância. Tinha me apegado ao pivete. - Eu sei o seu nome... Mas não sei o dele.

Dan olhou para o bebê que riu para o pai e depois para mim.

- Com toda essa confusão eu nem tinha pensado em um nome. Mas acho que _Tatsuha_ cairia bem. Em homenagem a esse cara que eu conheci que me ajudou a recuperar o meu filho. - malditos hormônios me deixando emotivo. Porque era culpa deles eu estar chorando agora. - Você vai ser um bom pai, Tatsuha, eu tenho certeza disto.

E com essas palavras de incentivo ele se despediu, dando meia volta e levando o pequeno Tatsuha com ele enquanto eu ficava feito um otário parado no meio daquele quarto, chorando diante de tudo o que aconteceu. Um chute me fez dar um sorriso entre as lágrimas e eu coloquei a mão na minha barriga, sentindo outro chute sob a palma.

Eu ia ser um bom pai e tinha certeza de que os Antigos estavam me dando de presente um ótimo filho.


	9. Vinte e Cinco Semanas - Interlúdio

**Vinte e Cinco Semanas**

**Interlúdio**

**Ryuichi**

Eu queria um banho e cama, não necessariamente nesta ordem, mas desejava desesperadamente por ambos. Por isso, quando joguei a precaução as favas e bruxuleei direto do aeroporto de Tóquio para o quarto de Tatsuha, em Kyoto, no meio da madrugada, foi porque a situação estava feia o suficiente para o meu cérebro ter perdido toda e qualquer noção de bom senso.

Eu estava em uma maratona suicida de gravações de uma série na qual tinha assinado um contrato antes mesmo de Tatsuha ficar grávido, atrelada as gravações de um novo CD e contratos de shows em algumas cidades do Japão. Fora as participações em programas de TV, entrevistas para divulgar o drama que estava prestes a ser lançado, entre outras coisas. E tudo isto estava me matando. Não literalmente, claro!

Mas eu havia concordado com essa loucura. Geralmente não costumava engatar tantos trabalhos ao mesmo tempo porque da última vez que fiz isto fui parar no hospital por causa da estafa, mas eu queria deixar tudo adiantado para quando o bebê nascesse e a previsão para isto acontecer era no início de setembro.

Tatsuha havia trancado a faculdade quando a barriga começou a crescer de maneira que não dava mais para ser escondida simplesmente por roupas, e ele se recusava a usar qualquer feitiço glamour para disfarçar a sua condição. Tinha medo de que a magia de alguma forma afetasse de maneira negativa o bebê. Quando o nosso curandeiro disse que a criança nasceria por cesária na clínica de obstetrícia que ele possuía em Tóquio e que planejava marcar a cirurgia para o final de agosto, início de setembro, Tatsuha achou a data perfeita.

Segundo ele, ainda teria chances de retornar a faculdade e manter os estudos em dia. E eu? Eu seria o pai que ficaria em casa nos primeiros meses cuidando do bebê.

Achei um acordo justo. Tatsuha deu uma pausa na vida dele por causa da gestação, por que, então, eu não faria o mesmo com a minha? Dividir responsabilidades. Algo que aprendemos a fazer desde que o nosso filho resolveu nos dar uma lição de moral sobre ouvir e compreender um ao outro. E por isso da minha agenda lotada.

Soltei um suspiro cansado, praticamente arrastando a minha carcaça para o banheiro atrelado ao quarto de Tatsuha, enquanto retirava as minhas roupas pelo caminho o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordá-lo.

Praticamente gemi de prazer quando o jato de água morna tocou os músculos tensos das minhas costas e me perguntei se conseguiria dormir em pé sob o chuveiro. E acho que dormi. Ou ao menos cochilei, porque em um piscar de olhos eu estava sob a ducha, no outro estava com a testa apoiada no azulejo frio e eu nem me lembro de ter me movido.

Em gestos lentos, quase parando, me ensaboei, me lavei, fechei o chuveiro, recolhi a toalha e me sequei de qualquer maneira. Escovei os dentes de maneira muito mal escovada e voltei para o quarto, indo até o closet, enquanto largava a toalha sobre uma cadeira, e revirei algumas gavetas a procura de uma roupa para dormir. Tatsuha com certeza não iria gostar de encontrar a bagunça que eu estava deixando no quarto quando acordasse, mas eu lidaria com a fera depois de uma noite bem dormida.

Acabei encontrando uma camisa de malha e uma calça de moletom na gaveta que ficava no que estava se tornado o meu lado do armário. Tatsuha e eu nunca chegamos e discutir seriamente essa coisa de morarmos juntos, dividir o mesmo teto. Até porque, ele não pretendia deixar esta casa tão cedo. Ou talvez nunca. Tatsuha nasceu na mansão e estava decidido a viver nela até a sua morte. E havia toda a questão de que precisava ter ao menos um dos Encantados vivendo nos terrenos do templo. Era isso que mantinha o nexus, a energia neutra que havia sob a mansão, pendendo para o lado do bem.

Além do mais, Tatsuha gostava de Kyoto. Apesar das suas fugas na adolescência para Tóquio, em nenhum momento ele expressou vontade de se mudar permanentemente para a capital do país. Ele havia me dito isto em uma de nossas conversas durante as dezenas de encontros que tivemos quando começamos a namorar.

E eu? Eu estava começando a considerar a mansão o meu lar também.

Claro que ainda mantinha o meu apartamento em Tóquio pois nem sempre dava para eu ficar indo e voltando de Kyoto. Às vezes eu estava cansado demais até mesmo para bruxulear e outras vezes tinha um compromisso cedo que sabia que correria o risco de perder se acordasse pela manhã com Tatsuha ao meu lado. Nós sempre acabávamos nos distraindo de uma maneira ou de outra. E também haviam as aparências a serem mantidas.

Eu poderia ser rico, mas as pessoas começariam a contestar o fato de que todo santo dia eu estava em Kyoto quando o meu trabalho era em Tóquio. O bilhete do trem bala não tinha o mesmo preço do metrô e não é como se a mídia soubesse que eu tinha poderes mágicos e a capacidade de me transportar para qualquer canto do mundo em segundos.

Vesti a calça e a camisa e arrastando os pés fui até o lado da cama que não estava ocupado, erguendo as cobertas e entrando sob elas. Soltei um longo suspiro ao sentir todos os meus músculos relaxarem sobre o colchão macio e pisquei quando Tatsuha, como se sentindo a minha presença na cama, virou sob a coberta e passou um braço sobre a minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele. Ou ao menos tentando.

A barriga agora era praticamente uma barreira entre nós e o bebê me tirou uma das minhas posições favoritas de dormir: agarradinho ao Tatsuha. Mas eu não reclamava, muito. Porque próximos assim, com a barriga dele contra a minha, eu podia sentir a criança se movimentando e isso me fazia sorrir feito um idiota.

Eu nunca pensei que seria pai. Na verdade, eu nunca pensei que teria isto: uma família. Sempre estive mais preocupado com a minha carreira e todo o meu tempo era tão tomado por ela que a ideia nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Nunca fui um cara de planejar o futuro, sempre gostei de curtir o momento, o presente e tive os meus relacionamentos com homens e mulher. Alguns mais duradouros, outros nem tanto. Mas nenhum sério o suficiente para eu pensar: "okay, está na hora de sossegar o facho e me estabilizar".

Quando conheci Tatsuha, apesar do "amor a primeira vista" característico dos dragões que encontram os seus parceiros, ainda sim passamos por todos os estágios iniciais de um relacionamento. Exigências dos irmãos dele. Tatsuha só tinha dezessete anos e, como eu, só teve relações passageiras no passado. E apesar de tudo que passamos juntos em tão pouco tempo, ele ainda era um fã. Um fã que não era mais tão deslumbrado por mim, mas ainda sim um fã. Quem garantiria que a coisa de "amor a primeira vista" tinha funcionado com ele da mesma maneira que funcionou comigo?

Logo, assim que ele se formou no colégio, vieram os encontros. No começo coisas simples: saídas ao cinema onde eu usava sempre um disfarce simplório mais eficiente, idas a parques, casa de jogos, lugares que Tatsuha gostava de frequentar e que, às vezes, me fazia me sentir um idiota. Eram lugares divertidos, mas que gritavam na minha cara claramente a idade do meu namorado e então a insegurança batia como um tapa dolorido nas minhas bochechas.

Eu tinha espírito jovem, mas ainda sim era um homem de mais de trinta anos e com uma mente mais madura, fruto de alguém que viveu e viu muitas coisas. Tatsuha ainda tinha muito o que aprender. E esses pensamentos sempre me tiravam o sono à noite. No entanto, eu descobri o quanto era idiota meses depois do nosso namoro começar, quando auxiliei pela primeira vez os irmãos a combater um demônio. E foi então que eu percebi que Tatsuha era jovem, mas não era tão inocente quanto eu achava.

Por que seria? Alguém que luta contra demônios desde criança, que testemunhou o assassinato da própria mãe, não era tão ingênuo assim. Tatsuha era jovem de idade, mas tinha maturidade o suficiente para, às vezes, me surpreender com tamanha sabedoria e me fazer me sentir um idiota por causa dos meus medos tolos.

E agora cá estávamos nós. Seis anos depois e formando uma família. Algo que eu jamais pensei que aconteceria comigo. Eu jamais pensei que seria do tipo que botaria a carreira em _stand_ _by_ por causa da criaturinha que eu sentia mexer na barriga de Tatsuha. Eu que sempre fui um viciado em trabalho desde o dia em que o NG assinou contrato com uma grande gravadora antes de Tohma resolver ele próprio criar a sua.

Tentei me aproximar mais de Tatsuha, mas o nosso filho realmente tornava a tarefa difícil. Nosso filho. Pensei com a mente enuviada pelo cansaço e felicidade besta. Mal posso esperar para segurar essa criança no colo. Torço para que ela seja igualzinho a "mãe", por assim dizer. Que ela tenha os cabelos negros e sedosos de Tatsuha, os seus lindos e expressivos olhos castanhos e o sorriso que fazia borboletas revoarem na minha barriga.

É, eu sei, eu sou um tolo apaixonado. Fazer o quê.

- Ryuichi. - pisquei quando ouvi Tatsuha me chamar em um sussurro, com os olhos ainda fechados. Estava sonhando ou realmente estava acordado? - Você está fazendo de novo. - engoli uma risada.

Ultimamente eu tinha adquirido a mania de observar Tatsuha dormir. Ele dizia que era a coisa mais esquisita que já tinha visto alguém fazer e que eu nunca deveria ter cedido a pressão de assistir a uma maratona de _Crepúsculo_ com Shuichi. Afinal, eu era muito mais foda que Edward Cullen (palavras de Tatsuha) e Tatsuha jamais seria uma Bella Swan. Ele tinha muito mais estilo e era muito mais descolado do que ela.

- Não tenho culpa que o seu charme me faz ficar embasbacado. - ri, me aproximando o máximo que pude e conseguindo roçar os meus lábios contra os dele. Quando me afastei, vi que os seu belos olhos estavam abertos e me mirando intensamente.

- Você está dizendo coisas piegas e se está fazendo isto é porque está com sono. Vá dormir Ryuichi.

- Bêbado ou com sono, esses são os melhores momentos para a minha inspiração atacar. - ele me deu um riso de escárnio, ajeitando-se na cama de maneira que conseguiu apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro. O aroma gosto do xampu dele rapidamente chegou ao meu olfato.

- Pois é. Eu ainda não acredito que _Sleepless Beauty_ é fruto de uma noite de porre. - deitei de costas na cama de modo que consegui trazer o corpo de Tatsuha para mais perto do meu e ele logo me fez de travesseiro gigante ao envolver as suas pernas na minha, me abraçar pelo peito e acomodar a barriga em minha cintura.

- Deu certo, não deu? - brinquei enquanto percorria os dedos pelos fios macios do cabelo dele.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, comigo acariciando os cabelos dele e com Tatsuha acariciando a pele do meu quadril por sob a blusa que eu usava. O bebê pareceu ter finalmente encontrado uma posição que o agradasse porque parou de se mexer, talvez indo dormir. Um sono que havia fugido de mim subitamente no momento em que comecei a divagar sobre a minha vida e as graças que estava recebendo.

- Tatsuha? - chamei baixinho e recebi somente um resmungo como resposta, indicação de que ele estava quase voltando ao mundo dos sonhos. - Casa comigo? - perguntei e prendi a respiração, esperando por uma resposta. Nas leis mortais uma união entre nós não era reconhecida. Mas, no mundo mágico, todas as uniões eram válidas independente de raça, sexo ou espécie. E como éramos seres mágicos, essas leis eram as que mais nos importavam.

Um minuto se passou sem ele dizer nada e pensei por um momento de desespero que Tatsuha tinha dormido. E se ele dormiu, estava ferrado, porque eu não sabia se teria coragem de refazer o pedido pela manhã.

Mas então, senti os dedos dele apertarem o meu quadril e o peito dele subir em uma longa inspirada de ar.

- Sim. - veio a resposta tão baixa que se não fossem pelos meus sentidos draconianos apurados, acho que não ouviria. Mas eu ouvi. Ouvi e senti uma bolha de pura felicidade estourar em meu peito e espalhar por todo o meu corpo de maneira gostosa, me fazendo relaxar ainda mais sobre a cama.

Acho que o novo CD do Nittle Grasper acabava de ganhar uma nova faixa. Mas deixaria para escrevê-la amanhã. Afinal, estava tão feliz que a inspiração não iria embora tão cedo. Na verdade, acho que ela ficará aqui para sempre.


End file.
